Parking Lot Love
by HisSingertoo
Summary: Vampires aren't only young. The young at heart are there, too. FAITHFUL READERS A/N: The first 6 chapters have been slightly redone, so might need to do a little re-reading. Mostly housekeeping stuff, but more detail to the deli scene. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**PARKING LOT LOVE**

**A Work of Fan Fiction**

**By**

**Patty Poston**

**Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Some things in this story are true. Some things are complete fiction. It's up to you to decide what really happened and what did not. That's all part of the fun. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading.**

**Part 1 – No Secrets Here**

Alice smiled as she made her way down the stairs, her latest vision already clearing. "Oh, Carlisle," she said, her tone reassuring, "I just saw we will be having company in a few days. He's been looking for us for awhile. He wants to meet us and discuss our lifestyle. His name is Jonathan." She smiled again, even brighter than before, waiting for Carlisle's response.

Carlisle was a little wary. They didn't often get visitors without more notice, but he knew it was nearly impossible to dispute Alice's visions. They came when they came, and she was so naturally persuasive. She didn't share everything she saw, but if it was important to the family in even the slightest way, she never hesitated. "Okay. Just keep me informed of any changes. You said a few days; is he a nomad on foot or is he established?"

She grinned in triumph. "He's established, but still semi-nomadic. He's got a home base in Virginia, but he's been traveling for several years now. He knows Peter and Charlotte. They told him where to find us. I know he'll take a room at one of the motels in Forks before he comes here, but he doesn't know which one yet. Peter told him to feed before he came into our area. And I can see that he blends well with humans. He's really quite _cute_, for an _older_ man," she added with a giggle, her eyes twinkling. She cut her eyes to glance in Jasper's direction.

Her mate was standing before the huge picture windows, appearing to pay no attention to their conversation. Betraying his actual interest, he was instantly by Alice's side, staring down at her in consternation. "What's this about him being _cute_?" Jasper asked. "For an _older_ guy? What does that mean? How much older?"

Alice's giggles escalated to full-blown hilarity. She could barely reply. She always loved it when Jasper showed any concern for her safety, a near constant thing for him. She patted his arm comfortingly. "Oh, Jazz, don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you!" He snorted and rolled his eyes, but he put his hand firmly over hers possessively. "Besides, he looks to be in his 50's, you know, a dashing 'fatherly' figure."

"Ahem." Carlisle made a sound similar to a human clearing his throat. "A 'fatherly' figure?"

"Yeah," said Alice, feigning interest while her eyes still sparkled. "A 'fatherly' figure. You may be _our_ father, Carlisle, but you are far too young and handsome to be a 'fatherly' figure. This guy's hair was already silver when he was turned."

"Oh, _that_ kind of 'fatherly' figure." Carlisle smiled. "Now I'm intrigued. We don't have many of our kind who was turned at such an advanced age. He must be very compelling. Perhaps he has a special power that had gone unnoticed until that advanced age. I'm anxious to meet him."

Alice's eyes glittered in satisfaction. "He'll be here on Wednesday." _Everyone will be so surprised. Jonathan needs our help in more ways than one. It's going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize here on page 1 because I need to let you know what happened. I deleted 5 of the first 6 chapters because I needed to fix them, a little, housekeeping-type stuff (spelling out numbers, some punctuation errors, etc.). Then I was adding a whole bunch more—a major portion of the story. The Document Manage said I needed to this, that, and something else, but it wouldn't work correctly, at least for me, so I went back and did it this way—combining a bunch of chapters (most are pretty small anyway) to make fewer that are bigger, but they are separated into "Parts" and Titles, and have a designated POV most of the time. Again, I am sincerely sorry, but it won't take you long to catch up. I've given you a whole bunch more to make up for the problems.**

**Please, you need may to re-read some of the first 6 chapters that are now combined into only one long chapter—I don't know yet as I haven't tried it, but it's happening in just a few seconds. So, read on, and take note of the A/Ns listed directly below… to help a little, I have written the deli scene. If you've read it, you will want to re-read. If you haven't, ooooo are you in for . . . well, I won't spoil it. Just get in there and read!**

**A Whole Bunch of A/N:**

*****PLEASE NOTE: There is at least one telephone number in this story. DO NOT CALL THAT NUMBER—it was totally created by me, but in real life it could belong to someone. Please save their possible privacy and your probable embarrassment. Thank you.**

*****I LOVE REVIEWS. I will answer them. You need to consider this. If this story is good, let me know so I might write another one someday. If it is bad, let me know so I stop wasting our time—mine for writing and yours for reading. That's the right thing to do.**

*****Sorry, there are no lemons in this story. I have a few too young people in my audience.**

*****If you are still reading this, yes, I really met Jonathan. Yes, he was really driving a Mercedes. No, I won't tell you if he bit me. There are rules, you know**

**I just wanted to say how much I appreciate my loyal fans. I know you are few today, but the number is growing daily. Come be part of this—it could be the next something big.**

**Thanks and Love You,**

**PRP**

**Part 2 – Everyone Has A Story, Part 1**

Jonathan Gray was a good-looking man who had a zest for life. At five foot nine, he was shorter than his brother by four inches. To anyone looking at his old family photos, it was obvious he had taken after his mother's side of the family. He was fifty-two years old when he had come across something that 'went bump' in the night. That had been in the spring of 1954. He had become one of those guys who went out to grab a bottle of milk for breakfast at the corner market and never came home again.

Jonathan and Annie had met in college in the early 1920's. He had studied architecture and business, and she had studied accounting. They had married right after Annie graduated college, and lived with her parents in New Jersey as they weathered the Great Depression in the 1930's. He was already thirty-nine when he volunteered, and served during World War II in Intelligence—he was very good at puzzles and games and was able to help the team crack many of the codes the enemy used. He had been stationed stateside in Washington, D.C., so he had been able to get home for visits often. Knowing he was safe had pleased Annie.

After the war, he had gotten his old job back at a small, rather unremarkable, architectural firm. While they were never one of the big names in New York City, they always had plenty of work and so were quite successful. Jonathan had loved his work. His family lived comfortably in a nice apartment in a great neighborhood.

Annie had never taken a job as they were hard to come by during the Depression, and she had already delivered two of their children by the War. She was needed at home but her education did not go to waste. She had established herself in a small, at-home bookkeeping business. Annie was also a great manager of her household. She and Jonathan had always saved and the little nest egg had grown over the years. It wasn't much, but enough to help them weather a minor setback while they picked up the pieces of their life to go on. He felt bad that one of those times had struck with his disappearance.

When he was finally able to go back to the old neighborhood, alone, to check on his family, it seemed to have been a lifetime but was really only five years—a much shorter time than most newborns took to be able to blend with humans without a constant escort. Jonathan had anguished over the length of his newborn status. Annie had been a good wife and mother, and he hated to think she had been left alone to raise their children. It was unfair. But he had done what he had to do—he had survived as his new existence dictated. And he had continued to provide for his family as best he could, in many unconventional ways.

That included robbing people. He was proud to think he had become such a good pickpocket. It wasn't so bad, really. He'd pick a wallet, take out just ten or twenty dollars from those not so well heeled, and as much as a hundred dollars if they were. No one would miss a few dollars. And then he would put the wallet back. Every few days he would put some cash in an envelope and watch from around the corner in the hallway as his mentor, Thomas, slid the envelope under his old apartment door. Jonathan knew he was helping Annie and the children survive, too. The money meant she would never need to work outside the home. That way she was always there when the children needed her.

Thomas thought this was strange behavior for one their kind. Most vampires entered their new existence and never looked back at their human life. But Thomas went along with Jonathan's wishes, helping with the money deliveries, until Jonathan was able to do it by himself. It was never a good idea to leave close human contact, even when feeding, to an unsupervised newborn. Things could get 'messy' in a hurry. Jonathan, himself, was proof of that.

Those first years had been most difficult. Jonathan knew he could trust Thomas, for Thomas was always in control. After all, he could hear, and usually see, what Thomas was doing as he hid around the corner in the hall from Annie's apartment. But, had he been making those deliveries by himself—what if someone was waiting for the delivery and opened the door . . . the very thought of what he was capable of doing to any human, especially his own wife and children, without a moment's hesitation, was enough to make he feel ill. Of course, his kind didn't get ill in that way.

Jonathan gleaned more than enough from his victims to pay his own way. He never considered taking money from the dead to be theft. The easiest way he obtained funds was tracking the drug dealers and their clientele. The dealers that also used the drugs they sold were the most stupid of all. As soon as they used too much, and became insensible, their death was imminent. Once, in the early 1970's, he had scored five thousand dollars from one such stupid dealer. When he came upon the already-dead body, he had cleaned out the dealer's pockets. Jonathan had no use for the 'stuff' the man had been selling, so he left it piled on the ground next to the body and only took the cash. It was a good night. After that, he tracked the stupid drug-using dealers, finding one dead at least a couple times each week. It didn't take long to amass a small fortune. He quit picking pockets after that, unless just for fun against some pompous ass. After all, even a vampire had to have a little diversion now and again.

After tracking his 'monetary kill' of the night, Jonathan would hunt. The meals he found would be pleasant as well—healthy and clean of any nasty chemicals. He could take any human he wanted, but the sick, drunk or drugged humans always tasted 'off' and vampires could also suffer from the liquor and drugs for a short period of time. It was never a good feeling, and it could make you careless. A careless vampire was not a good thing. One always had to be on guard against detection. It was just easier to feed on the good ones to begin with. No ugly side effects needed.

Thomas liked Jonathan and they got along well. Jonathan knew Michael was his 'creator', but he always deferred to Thomas, who he knew as his mentor. Thomas had created Michael in the late fall of 1953 so he could have a companion after so many years alone. Jonathan had been created by the newborn, Michael, but it had been quite by accident. Michael was feeding on this convenient human, Jonathan, when he was suddenly interrupted. He had panicked when a delivery truck pulled into that particular alley at that particular moment, about two minutes too soon. Michael was only half finished with this meal, so he kept hold of the human and ran up the side of the building to the roof, ten stories up. His delay in completing the feeding had been just long enough for the venom to start the burn coursing through Jonathan's body. Now Michael was really in a panic! He knew what he had done was wrong, but it was too late to change anything. There was only one action that was acceptable. Thomas was adamant about creation. It took a lot of time and energy to train a newborn properly. It was much too soon in Michael's training to even think of creating another.

Michael had brought Jonathan home to Thomas, who began mentoring this accidental newborn as well. While the next few years were much busier than Thomas had planned with two newborns at once, he took it in stride and had taught his students all about their new life. Thomas had been only twenty-five when he was changed in 1795, Michael was twenty when he was changed in 1953, and, of course, Jonathan was fifty-two in 1954. Thomas had seen and experienced so many new things during his long existence that he was able to lead and teach the newborns well. He had even met the Volturi once and was very proud that they were pleased with him. Luckily, that had been long before these creations. Thomas knew he could be in trouble. It was a lot of work on his part, but he had embraced the situation and everything had worked out all right. The three of them were happy enough as the family they had become.

Michael had his share of trials, but Jonathan was a good 'student'. After a few years, when Thomas said it was time to move away from New York City, Jonathan decided he wanted to go it alone. While he would miss his companions, it provided him the opportunity to stay near his family.

Jonathan had gotten bold enough to borrow Annie's keys one night, had a set made at an all-night locksmith across town, and returned the keys within the hour. He knew Annie had never remarried. It's possible she always knew Jonathan was still around. The cash kept coming weekly through the years, always in an envelope, first under the door, and, a few years later, left lying on the hall table. At first, finding the envelope on the hall table had unnerved her, but she never told anyone, not even the children. She would carry this secret to her grave. He often watched from the shadow in the alley across the street as she watched from her window. She would sit for hours, watching, as the daily bustle passed on her street below. And, sometimes, he would follow her as she went shopping. He never went into the stores and boutiques, but he made sure she was always safe.

Jonathan had once gotten bold enough to enter the apartment when no one was home. It was difficult smelling all their scents there, but he eventually got used to them. After a while, he had pushed himself to visit at night. He felt closer to them as he watched them sleep. He always fed before going to Annie's apartment—he couldn't trust himself to not make that fatal mistake. Annie never saw him on those visits, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. He knew he could never go 'home', could never hold her again, could never kiss her sweet lips, so he took solace in what he was able to give them. Money would never equal the physical relationship he couldn't have, but it did make him feel better. He could live with this little bit of closeness.

Jonathan moved every couple years to a different borough; New York City has seven boroughs so he made the rounds. Every few blocks was a whole different community with its own shops and businesses and distinct atmosphere, each often populated with its own particular combination of ethnic or religious groups. It was easy to live in the City; there were always plenty of cattle available, and a sign on your apartment door warned that the tenant was a day sleeper and to not disturb. Everyone respected night workers. They were the ones with the dirty jobs no one else wanted. No one ever knocked on a day sleeper's door.

Sometimes Jonathan's moves included going across the river to New Jersey. Not so far away; he visited the old neighborhood almost daily. Over the years, he had watched her live, and his children had grown and thrived as best they could without a father. Annie was to thank for that. She was a strong, educated woman. The children had gone to college, and had scattered all over the country as they landed in good careers. They now had extended families of their own, but they all kept in close contact, and visited their mother often. Jonathan had stayed in, or close to the City, to watch over Annie until she had finally passed at the age of eighty-seven.

Strangely, her death, the only thing that could truly take her away from him, had not bothered him as much as he thought it would. He had gone to her bedside on that last night. While he couldn't embrace her, he had held her hand and they had talked. She told him she knew he had never really left her. When she asked what had happened, and remarked about his unchanged looks, he had told her what he was—the man who still loved her as he had from the first moment he had seen her, yet the kind of man who could never come home after that night so long ago. She wasn't frightened of him. How could she be afraid of anything when she was at death's door? Besides, this was the man she had vowed to love till death parted them. If he was already considered dead, it was now her turn to die.

Annie was weak and couldn't talk above a whisper. He told her he could hear her more than a block away if he was listening for her sweet voice. Jonathan moved the chair closer to her bedside anyway and gently took her hand in his. Her hand felt cool—as cool as his own. He knew her body was already shutting down, the circulation limiting the blood flow to the unnecessary parts of her body.

"Jonathan, I have missed you. I only wish you would have given me more contact. You always wrote such beautiful letters during the War."

He looked at her tenderly. "I know, my love, but it just wasn't possible. That's not something we do, write letters . . . to humans. According to your world, we don't exist. We have rules of conduct, you know. We are not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans, except just at the moment of . . ." He sucked in a quick breath. "Never mind, you don't need to know about that part of my existence. Anyway, I have stretched those rules to my extreme limits for a long, long time by just staying near, watching over you, keeping you safe all these years. This city has grown so very violent."

"Yes, it has, but I was never worried. I always felt my Guardian Angel was close to me. Now I know my Angel was you." Annie thought for a moment before a very sad look crossed over her face briefly, and then she brightened. "Jonathan, when I die, will I be like you?"

He frowned. "No, sweetheart, but it's better this way, for you. You would never have been suited to this life. Besides, you had the children and they needed you even more after I was gone."

"Ah, yes, the children." Her face was bright as she smiled. "You would have been so proud of them. You were a great father to them, and you would have been a wonderful grandfather, too." She had been successful controlling her emotions until now. A single tear rolled from her eye and then she was smiling brightly again.

"I know. I have seen them through the years as they brought their families to visit you, but I am long out of their lives and it must stay that way."

"What will you do now? I hope you do something for yourself. Something that makes you happy."

The sound he made was like a strangled snort. "How can I be happy without you? You have always been my heart, my life. I don't need to be happy. I will still exist as I have since that night so long ago. It doesn't matter. Each day is much like the one before, but they will never end for me." _I know I can come to an end, but I won't reveal the gory details to her._

Oh, my love, but it does matter. Promise me you will leave this city. You _can_ leave, can't you?"

"Yes, I can go anywhere. Nothing holds me here, except you."

"Then, go to the country. Remember, we had always dreamed about a house in the country. We took that trip that time to Lynchburg, to visit my aunt and uncle. It was so beautiful there. We borrowed my uncle's car and drove by the farms outside of town."

"Yes, I remember some things we shared together. So, you think I should become a country gentleman?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me. It would have made me very happy, that county home."

"All right, my dear. I shall do what makes you happy. Please, save your strength now, and try to rest. I'll be right here. If the nurse comes in to check, I will need to step out but I'll be back as soon as she is gone. Don't worry. I'm not leaving this time."

Jonathan had stayed until nearly dawn. Annie didn't sleep, though. She continued to talk for hours and he answered as best he could. It was as if they were still making decisions together. She had always wanted a blue bedroom with lace curtains, the morning sun coming in the kitchen window, and the garden must have a lilac tree, tulips and daffodils in the spring, roses in the summer, and dahlias and 'mums in the fall. He assured her the house and garden would be just as she wanted. She finally fell asleep. A few minutes later he heard her heart sputter, and then stop. The monitor seemed to scream the smooth, green, flat line. He kissed her forehead and then sped from the room. The nurse was already coming down the hall.

Jonathan went to his apartment. Between his laptop and his cell phone, he was finished within two hours. He had talked with his broker, his accountant, made travel arrangements and packed up his belongings. One thing about it, vampires always traveled light. He had his brief case and two suitcases. He would leave everything else. The building super could use a few extra dollars selling his meager furnishings. They were nothing special, only for looks anyway. He had never needed them. He then moved to the Virginia countryside and established his new home base.

Jonathan liked the quiet of the country. He found it refreshing after all the rush and noise of the city. He was between Lynchburg and Richmond so he enjoyed a vast hunting ground. The farm, all 200 acres of it, was for looks rather than being an actual working farm, but he had hired a manager to oversee the local workers that tended it as needed. There was always seasonal landscaping and maintenance to be done. He had had the old house remodeled to be modern inside. He never painted the bedroom blue, as Annie had wanted, for he preferred the lighter, cleaner colors of varying shades of whites, tans and gold. The gardens, however, were always beautiful. It helped keep up the looks for the neighbors' sake. He never forgot to blend.

One year and four months later found him on a jet heading to England, the first stop. He liked his farm, but after this easy transition, he thought about what else he had always wanted to do. Travel was next on his list. Since he had not made it overseas to Europe during the War, it seemed like the best place to begin.

He had enjoyed seeing the world, staying awhile in each type of culture. He loved learning about the varied lifestyles, religious beliefs, arts and smells, and had quickly and thoroughly absorbed all the languages as only his kind can. He could successfully travel and live anywhere in the world now. His horizons were quite broad. The world was one giant business mecca and Americans were everywhere.

Jonathan had been in Japan during the last two Volturi visits to Forks. The first was right after the 'Seattle Surge' as he called it—the newborn vampire war led by a she-vamp named Victoria who was bent on revenge for the destruction of her mate, James. Jonathan had heard all about it from another of his kind—the vampire grapevine was always working and thorough—but by then it was too late to join them. The story went that James had been destroyed by a coven protecting their new, still human, protégé. Victoria had been destroyed during this newborn war by the protégé's future vampire mate. The Volturi had made an appearance within the hour. They had come to take care of the newborn problem but were pleased that this large coven had taken care of the dirty work for them.

Jonathan had been most surprised to learn the vampire had an intended mate who was still human. How was such a thing possible? How had the vampire not drained her immediately?

Again, he was told as the vampires' discussion continued, about six months later, the Volturi had re-visited the clan, this time even bringing the wives and about forty witnesses of their own, hell-bent on destroying the strange coven when the even stranger happening of the birth of a half-mortal, half-vampire child was incorrectly reported to them as an immortal child. How did that old human saying go? Oh, yes, "Talk about egg on their face!" How embarrassing for them. But no one dared openly laugh about it. That would be disrespectful and that would mean trouble for those who had disrespected. While the Volturi were known to be fair-minded, they had spies everywhere. They have a tracker who is able to find anyone. That's another reason in itself to move often.

Jonathan knew the rules and the story of the immortal children—Thomas had been an excellent instructor in all things vampire. He wished he had known the Cullens personally then. He would have witnessed for them, and possibly taken the fighting side. Jonathan had learned how to fight—he and Michael had been pretty even in size and strength, but he had never been in, nor even seen, a real fight, let alone a big one. It would have been okay to follow Annie. He didn't have a death wish, but the convenience of the situation did not go unnoticed.

He had heard of this strange coven with the different hunting habits even before the latest news of the Volturi visits, and now he was following every lead to find them. Perhaps this Carlisle Cullen would become his new mentor so he could have a new adventure. He thought this 'vegetarian diet' they followed should be investigated. If he liked it, fine. If not, he knew Seattle was close enough for a feeding before he went back to Virginia.

So, Jonathan had decided to seek them out and was now on his way to the small town of Forks, Washington. Peter had warned him to feed before heading on to the peninsula. "No need to upset the Natives", Peter had said. Jonathan still remembered his birth mother and his early training from her: "A good guest is always polite and does not partake unless invited." Jonathan was always the polite guest.

**Part 3 – A Little Bit of Time **

**Jonathan's POV**

Although it's been several decades, I still marvel at this lifestyle. It's strange how some things are so ordinary, even unnecessary, while others, such as museums, works of art, parks, gardens, a farmer's harvest, and children at play in a school yard, or being able to watch an actual sunrise or sunset still makes me feel like my life, my existence, is beautiful. I have never felt the angst that many of our kind feel, just the sadness of leaving my family. Since my human wife is finally gone and my children have lives of their own, I have learned to enjoy my existence as best I can. I know trading New York City for a country home, and then traveling the world, were the best things I have ever done. I learned I still have a zest for many of the good things life has to offer.

Between a little berg named Sequim and the next larger town, Port Angeles, I have passed some small farms. I could smell the remnants of their bounty—orchards of apples and pears ready to pick, fields full of various squash and pumpkins, the last remaining stems in great fields of lavender and wine grapes, long ago picked, now fermenting in great barrels. A great body of sea water is near, on the right, often in full view. It is a good place with all of these wonderful smells. The country air is always so fresh and smog free, compared to the large cities. While the smog can never damage my health, the smell is bad. I had endured it for so long before, I now cherish the countryside.

I stopped at a couple of the local wineries for a 'tasting'. I couldn't drink the wine, but I could enjoy the smells, the bouquets. I often purchase a few cases of the wines, and other gifts I find along the way, having it all shipped to my Virginia home as gifts for my hired help. I pay them handsomely and, while I would never feed on them, the gifts are little extra bonuses to let them know I am thinking of them in my absence. Treating my employees well breeds loyalty from them. I'd rather have loyalty than fear. Their fear would breed questions and they would not like the answers.

Peter had said I should take the highway up around the peninsula, that I would enjoy the drive by Crescent Lake. He wasn't wrong. The lake is beautiful, often only a few feet from the road surface. Today there's a little wind and the lake is full of small white caps. The mountains looked like layers of velvet with a pink hue glowing around them indicating the coming sunset on the other side. I see the time of day on my dashboard clock is nearly five-thirty, p.m. The road is still fairly empty. Oh, I smell them already—there, down by the water—a grouping of five small deer. They're watching something on, or across, the lake. I'm not concerned about what they are watching. The deer would stay where they were until I'd passed. They didn't smell very good. I was beginning to question my current course of action. At least I didn't need to make a hasty decision. I had a few days yet before I would be in desperate need.

Peter had also told me this town, Forks, was small but I had no idea. Everything small is really a bit bigger in the East. I guess that's because everything is so much closer together. One town would easily blend into the next because the distances between homes or farms are smaller. I found this was definitely not the case in the central and western states. This region is remote enough. There's a line of homes circling the lake, but now, as I proceed through the mountains and into the valley I feel the remoteness. Of course, there are other areas in the Continental States, Alaska and Canada that were more remote. And, of course, Siberia is even more so, but this area is still quite empty except for the teeming forest. This area is also large tracts of land owned by lumber companies that harvest their crop of trees every few years. Sometimes they leave large areas of clear cutting a few seasons before they replant with seedlings. At least some of that is close to the road. I imagine there is still plenty of timber to skirt these clear cut areas when hunting.

The road has been good and easy to drive, but you definitely know you are away from a bigger city. The next closest town, Port Angeles, is still not big enough to be called a city and was just over an hour away. An hour, that is, if you stay at the posted speed limit. Like everyone else of my kind, posted speeds are never obeyed, except within city limits, of course. I had slowed up some, in a few places, but most of it has been easy for me to handle at a hundred miles per hour. It seems none of my kind likes to go slow.

By the time I crossed the Sol Duc River and reached the Forks city limits, it was twilight, but the evening is clear and warm. Since it's already mid-September, I had expected clouds and rain, but instead I know I won't be going out in the daylight for the next several days. I know the sky will be clear and full of sun. But I sparkle in the sun and I don't think the local residents need to see it, too.

I had already cruised the town's main street a couple times before deciding which motel to settle in. While there are several to choose from, there are two directly across the street from each other. I don't have a reservation, but they both have their vacancy signs on. After all, lodging isn't really required, but not knowing the area, I like to have a decent place to park my car.

I dug into my pocket for a coin and literally flipped to see which one I would take. As I drove south on Forks Avenue I had to stop at the traffic light. I flipped the coin and then took the driveway to the right a couple blocks later as I had decided to do before the toss. 'Heads' was a right turn, and 'tails' would be a left turn into the respective motel's parking lot. It was a bit smaller than the other one. But the other one has some children playing ball in the parking lot. That is more temptation than I need tonight. I'm glad for the quieter side.

The girl who checked me in at the Pacific Inn Motel was friendly. She offered me one of their Twilight Rooms, fashioned after a book and movie of the same name set in their little hamlet. I'd read the entire set of books, and watched the movie when it had become available on DVD—I don't go to movie theaters. It would be similar to a human going to a buffet restaurant and try to not eat. That doesn't work too well. It was a nice bit of fluff—really quite good for the sake of entertainment. But just thinking about it made me smile to myself—Hollywood had outdone itself this time as humans tried to portray vampires hiding as humans. If they only knew . . . Instead I took the second offering of a room a few doors down from the office on the bottom level. I parked, scouted my room, as a human would, and then unloaded my luggage from the trunk. I quickly grabbed the ice bucket and headed to the smaller building where I had been instructed to go for ice, and the laundry room. I might need to do some laundry in a couple days but I didn't really need the ice I was getting. It's all part of the act. Blending, always blending.

I overheard all the conversations from the other rooms as I passed them. A couple women next door to me were talking about their day and laughing like a couple of school girls. One had gone for ice before I did. I timed it perfectly to pass her on her way back. Poor old gal. She was limping badly. Her cane thumped in good time though. I smiled openly as I approach her on the sidewalk. I stepped to one side, into the shadow of the stairwell, to give her more room to pass. I didn't want to be too close in case I couldn't resist temptation.

"Where's mine?" I asked as we passed. She smiled and offered me her full bucket.

"I'll trade you buckets and go back for more. I don't mind, really," she said.

Her smile was even bigger and her eyes flashed. Oh, she was more than tempting! She smelled great—sweet and spicy. I'm not thirsty, but I guess it's a little like flirting. You may not want it but that doesn't mean you can't look, except this was different. I was to be abstaining now, but would I resist the right opportunity? I smiled wickedly at her. The closer she had gotten, the more I wanted her, but she was a tourist. She would be missed within minutes. I assured her I could get my own ice and didn't breathe until there were several feet between us. But I did look back after we had each continued on our ways. She had not looked back. I took that like the flip of the coin. _No, not tonight_.

I could smell her scent in their car. It was right next to mine. I made note of the license plate number. I could always find them. That wonderful invention called the World Wide Web can get the skillful anything they want. I know because I have become very skillful. When I got back to my room I sat listening for her voice. She told her friend about the 'cute guy' she'd met in the parking lot. "He's even the perfect height, you know, for dancing, and has gorgeous silver hair", she said, and then they both laughed heartily. I chuckled to myself. _So, I wasn't the only one flirting, eh?_ It was nice to know I had given her a thrill. _Considering her pain as she walked, she had needed it._ _There isn't any dancing in her future._

The town grew quiet within a couple hours. I waited until about eleven o'clock before leaving my room, hanging out the Do Not Disturb sign as I went. Everyone was sleeping, the office was closed. My car purred as I headed back north on Forks Avenue. A short ways out of town I found the left turn I needed. While I was sure humans would have difficulty finding it, I could already smell the indicators. _Good, I'm expected._ I followed the small road until it ended at a large yard with a grand old house. I could hear the river nearby as I cut my engine.

I got out of my car and looked up to the top of the steps. The little pixie was waiting there. Peter had told me about her, too. She had visions. I held up my hand in friendship and approached the steps.

"Hello. I believe I've reached the Cullen residence and you are Alice. Peter told me about you and this coven. My name . . ."

Her eyes flashed as she smiled warmly. "Welcome, Jonathan. We've been expecting you. Come in and meet the family."

**Part 4 – First Impressions**

**Jonathan's POV**

I was still surprised after meeting this coven, this family. The Cullen's truly loved each other. While all vampires are capable of love and becoming close partners with one or two others, something of this magnitude rarely happens, and definitely not in groups as large as this one. They now numbered nine with the child—she is such a delight. She smelled good, but not in an appetizing way. The human half gave her a heart that flutters like a hummingbird, and, I was told, she sleeps. But the vampire half also gave her the preference for blood. Strange, she doesn't have the burning thirst, just a preference. She truly does not like human food. Perhaps that would come in time but it was of no real importance. Plus all of their wolf pack friends. _Ugh! How do they stand the smell?_ As clean as the house was, the smell was there just the same.

I spent the rest of the night talking with Carlisle and his sons in his office. We exchanged stories—most of mine and bits of theirs. At least I didn't need to wear contacts around them. I was fascinated with their golden eyes. They said their 'vegetarian' feeding accounted for them. They also believed it contributed to their ability to love compared to regular feeders, like me. My red eyes flashed, almost angrily, at that remark, but it's true. We are usually more aggressive towards others. They had many friends among the regular feeders; however, I felt a calmness in the room talking with them that I attributed to their preferred hunting habits.

Carlisle had asked me a lot of questions. Apparently, he was quite surprised by my age when I was turned. The fact that it had been by accident didn't do much to slow him down. I guess he, being a trained medical doctor, who treats humans daily no less _imagine that, a vampire with a full-time job, how bizarre!_, saw me as an anomaly. He confirmed what I had noticed during my travels that most of our kind were, indeed, much younger when they were turned. And, he said, based on his personal experience having turned four humans, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and guided them through their newborn years, that it usually took decades and I had only taken five years. He was truly amazed.

Of course, I was even more amazed when I was told about Edward's turning of Bella and her extremely short term as a newborn. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

"I think I understand this lifestyle of yours, this 'vegetarian' diet," I said. "I would like to try it. By trying it, I mean to live this way, to discard my regular routine. Carlisle, would you and your family consider becoming my mentors, to guide me? I know it will be rough. But if I never go anywhere alone for awhile, especially hunting, then I should be able to adapt, is that correct?" I asked. "Could we give this a few months' trial, to see if I can adapt, or if I prefer to continue my regular ways?"

Carlisle's eyes moved briefly to each of his sons' faces and then back to me. "We'll go downstairs to the dining room to meet with our wives. They, too, vote on all of our family decisions. Also the wolves need to be here and have a vote. Everything you do while here will impact all of our relationships."

Edward phoned someone named Jacob and asked him to come for the meeting. I was a little concerned when six of those big smelly guys showed up within a few minutes; however, everyone else seemed quite at ease with them.

Carlisle had me sit next to him, and his wife, Esme, sat on the other side of him. Because the room wasn't going to be big enough, the rest of the Cullens—Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella—had the ladies take the chairs and their mates stood behind them. Jacob Black, and another man, Sam Uley, both Alpha leaders, also took chairs. Their respective pack lieutenants squeezed into the back of the room.

Carlisle gave me the floor. I again told part of my story and explained my request. Jacob and Sam explained how the wolf pack was involved and briefly stated their rules. Jacob asked if I was prepared for the consequences if I broke the treaty—my destruction by them. I assured him I was. Carlisle then called for a vote and everyone agreed to a six-month trial. I was elated. My new adventure was to begin that very day.

**Part 5 – Moving In**

**Jonathan's POV**

I got back to my room just at sun up. I quickly showered and dressed, mussed up the room as if I had spent the night, packed up my car and checked out as soon as the office was open. Carlisle explained that I needed to seem distracted as I checked out, even asking for the correction direction leaving the parking lot to go out of town, heading south, but cut back west a couple blocks away on G Street. That way, everyone who knew I was in town knew I had left town. It was just another protective measure.

So, I had left the parking lot, and had just now made my right turn onto G Street SW, according to the street signs. I made a quick left on 5th Avenue, and an even quicker right onto 9th Street, then right again at 7th Avenue. That brought me to Bogachiel Way where another right turn took me past the hospital where Carlisle works. Bogachiel took me back to Forks Avenue where a left turn had me going north again. It was only a short distance to the Cullen's road. I was back at the house by seven-fifteen.

I was met by Edward near the garage. He helped me unload my car and showed me to a room on the third floor. It was more than adequate with thick gold carpet and a large bed. The entire back wall was glass and offered an excellent view into the surrounding forest. Part of the glass wall was a door that was open to the fresh air. The morning dew still covered most of the vegetation. The forest was beautiful. This was different from any I had seen or visited before. It had the dripping moss-covered trees like much of the south has, but this moss is different and the forest was cool instead of hot and steamy. I realized it was so dense that some of the forest floor is never touched by the sun. I walked to the glass wall to gaze into the forest.

"This was my room," Edward said. "It will be your room as long as you are with us."

"I don't want to take your room." I said. "You need your private space."

"Bella, Reneesme and I have a cottage nearby. This is no inconvenience at all."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Today, we'll stay indoors. It will be very sunny out today and all the rest of this week. We'll continue with our stories, get more acquainted, and you'll learn all about our rules in this area. We're not as rule driven as the Volturi, but there are several you will need to obey. They are all part of the treaty we have with the wolves. They have some rules in place to protect their community. It's strictly a safety issue. We are all friends now but the rules still apply."

"That's fine. I'm looking forward to this change. I understand the merit of it now and am eager to embrace this 'vegetarian' lifestyle. I'll work hard to overcome my base desires. I truly want to succeed."

"Good," Edward said. "Tonight we'll hunt. I know you're not very thirsty yet, but better to start slow and feed often, in case we come across a hiker's camp. We are all here to help you. We won't let you fail. You won't be able to hurt any of the humans—friends or strangers. The woods are full of them this time of year. It's their hunting season as well, so we have to be sure to share the wildlife."

"You have human _friends_?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "Quite a few, in fact. My Bella and I met and fell in love while she was still human, when she was in high school. We were in high school, again, as well, blending, you know, and I was quite used to all the other students. No one had tempted me in a very long time. Then she walked in the Biology classroom door and the only empty seat was right next to me. Her blood sang to me. I nearly took her right then. That hour was horribly long. It was very difficult at first but I overcame it. Anyway, we are still friendly with several of those kids when they are home from college. And her father is our local Chief of Police. We see him all the time as well, both here and at his home. She is the most controlled newborn any of us has ever seen."

"Newborn? How old is she?"

"Barely a year." Edward's pride was evident in his voice. "We were married in August last year, she became pregnant on our honeymoon, carried to full term, delivered, nearly died and was transformed within a month. Mixed vampire and mortal children, we have learned, mostly from our own experience, grow exceeding fast—both in and out of the womb. Reneesme will be full grown by her seventh year. And she learns even faster than that."

"I've never heard of a human and vampire being together before—intimately—and surviving, you know, without biting. If only I had known—to think of all the years that were wasted, that I could have enjoyed with my human wife after I was turned. I had spent a lot of time acclimating to my family's' scents. I was very careful because I was alone then."

"Not so fast, Jonathan. It wasn't that easy. It was extremely difficult for me to exercise such control when I was touching her. Getting used to her smell was the easy part. Humans are so fragile, and as a human, Bella was also most accident prone. Plus the attacks by James, Laurent and Victoria, and then she began hanging around with young, uncontrolled shape shifters—the wolves. I tell you, life was never dull after I met Bella."

"And, Bella survived her first human visitor, her father, on only her second day as a newborn. That's another story for another day. To say she has always amazed me is an understatement. And don't get me started on her gift or we'll be standing here all day!" Edward laughed with this last comment.

I had met Bella just a few hours ago. This discussion was nearly unbelievable to me. I know I had endured well in my early years, but, indeed, my newborn status had lasted several years. Thomas, Michael and I had all joked about it being very similar to a human's puberty. Now I hear of this year-old newborn and I've seen her. She's as calm as a twenty-year-old. _Does this vegetarian thing do that?_

"I see. Yes, I do have a lot to learn."

"Come on," Edward said. "Everyone has gathered downstairs. Your lessons are about to begin."

To say I had a lot to learn was an understatement. About the only things I didn't need to learn was all the normal vampire traits--running at high speed, the powerful strength, extreme multi-tasking, to neatly kill and drain my victim—well, that did take a little bit of practice.

I don't have any special abilities, but this new family is full of them. Of course, Alice has visions, and her Jasper can influence the mood of everyone, or just one specific person, in the room. Edward can read minds and Bella is a shield. That wolf person, Jacob, has imprinted on Nessie, as everyone calls her, so he is constantly here. I hope I get used to that damned smell, but I'm really not sure about that. However, he's so happy around Nessie that I do not fear him at all. I guess his status as an Alpha has matured him beyond his years. Leadership usually does.

Carlisle is a multi-century trained, hands-on, medical doctor who has almost no notice any more of human blood, and Edward is nearly as good from his years with Bella before her transformation. I look forward to the day when I can handle being around humans more, perhaps to actually interact with them over a period of time, rather than just see them as my next potential meal. I can blend, but it costs me dearly. Sometimes it's nearly more painful than I can bear just trying to purchase something I need. Of course, I don't really need clothing, but humans tend to frown on all public displays of nudity. It's just something required for the blending. If this vegetarian diet helps with the aggression, or, if I don't burn nearly beyond control within five minutes in their company, it will have been worth the effort.

Learning to identify the different trees, so many are so different from the eastern states, and game signs and trails took a bit but I eventually got it. Learning the treaty line took a little longer until one of theirs thoroughly marked the line for me. Thank God they do stink so much. It was easy after that.

It took nearly a month before I could successfully catch and drain my victims—all animals—cleanly. And that was with daily hunting. Animals and the forest are definitely messier than a human in a city's dark alley. Several of the Cullens would go with me, but they would only feed on their usual schedule, approximately every fourteen days. They wanted to be sure I was never too thirsty—a lot less temptation around humans that way. Plus, I was getting used to the 'never quite full enough' feeling even though I felt like I was sloshing all the time. I'm glad we hunted daily for awhile. It was totally out of routine, but the practice was good—animals flee or fight a lot more than humans do. Also, animals just don't taste as good as humans so that was another adjustment to overcome.

I ruined all of my clothes the first week, but Alice kept putting new ones in my room every day. I gave her money for the clothes she was providing. I have plenty of funds available but I later learned she was investing all of it in the stock market. The economic situation wasn't as great as it could be, but Alice always knew where to put the funds for the most beneficial amount of time to make a market killing. When she told me what she had done I was surprised to learn my couple thousand had already been turned into several million. I thought I had a lot of money before, but I was wrong. Our kind doesn't care about money, we have no real need, but it does make acquiring things like property and vehicles better than stealing all the time. Plus, it costs money to get new identities every few years. That need is never ending.

One day, about six weeks into my training, everyone decided it was time for my first visit into town. We went to the Thriftway. I had laughed when they told me they keep the pantry and fridge stocked for the wolves, and Bella still cooks often for her father. Unbelievable! It also helps them blend. It would be strange for the richest family in the area to not shop the only store around for over fifty miles. I pushed the cart for Esme as she shopped. It would have been no small feat for a human. The cart was already piled high and we had barely left the meat department. Apparently the wolves prefer cooked food to dinner on the hoof. I guess their preference is determined by their physical state when eating and they are always in human form in the house. Oh, well, I was occupied and it helped keep down temptation. It wasn't easy but I resisted looking at the humans, not making eye contact at all. I made it a full fifteen minutes before I had to go outside.

Esme stopped beside the deli counter. The older woman there was gathering her order. I stood behind the cart and looked around the vast room. The smells coming from behind the counter were quite disgusting, until the younger woman stopped and looked at me just as my eyes met hers. My baseball cap shielded my face, and the contacts hid my eyes' true color, but they still allowed me to stare, openly, if I chose to. I should have looked away. I should have ignored the girl. I wasn't thirsty until I looked deeply at her face, her eyes. Then I felt the flame rip up my throat and I swallowed a mouthful of venom that was drenching the inner walls of my cheeks, flowing over my teeth. I smiled, more to myself than to her, as she became dazzled. She gasped a quick breath as she shook her head. I felt my mouth drop the smile on my lips.

"Uh, may—may I-I help you, sir? Is there any—anything y—you see you'd like?" she stammered.

I smirked. _Sweet thing_. Yeah, I was interested, but only in her. She was warm from rushing about assisting customers, and flushed when I smiled again. I heard her heart beating wildly, and saw her pulse throbbing at her neck. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I opened my eyes as I quickly thanked her, politely declined, turned and walked out of the store as fast as _humanly_ possible, Jasper on my heels.

I took several deep, ragged breaths as we stood near the car, talking with Emmett. "It does get easier," Jasper said. "It has taken me a long time, and I still have pain sometimes, but I'm a lot better. Going through high school about twenty times has helped. Of course, we were all changed so young, we can pass for teenagers with a little adjustment to our hairstyle and clothes. You can't do that. Everyone would think you were the teacher, but then you'd want to feed on your entire class. Not possible."

Emmett thought I needed another diversion. "I know you're doing okay with deer and elk in the Park, and that bobcat you got last week was awesome, but maybe we can . . ."

"No, Emmett," I said. "I need this. I knew it wouldn't be easy. But fifteen minutes isn't that bad for my first time, is it?"

"Well," said Jasper, "tomorrow you can try again. Bella's father, Charlie, is coming to visit. And I'll help ease your stress."

"He's coming to the house? Is that wise?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Emmett. "He does it all the time. He won't bother you after your introduction. He's strictly on a 'need to know' basis. He won't question anything. He knows we're different but he looks the other way, both for his own sake and Bella's. She's his daughter. And Nessie's his granddaughter. He won't live without them. Besides, there's a big football game on tomorrow. He loves to watch it on our big screen. Oh, that reminds me—we need snacks and beer for him." With that he trotted back into the store to add the items to Esme's overflowing shopping cart.

"I know its all part of my training. I'll be careful." I said. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, even for a vampire.

**Part 6 – Charlie's Visit**

Charlie arrived about noon. The game was to start at one o'clock, with the pre-game show at twelve-thirty—Sea Hawks vs. Green Bay. Alice made sure everyone was dressed in blue and green, Sea Hawk colors. Bella greeted him at the door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he instantly grabbed Nessie for another hug. At the tender age of thirteen months, Nessie was as big as a first grader.

"Gosh, girl, pretty soon I won't be able to pick you up. You are growing like a little weed. Every week you're taller. Gosh. And how was school this week?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, Grandpa, you always say that, and you know I don't go to school, yet."

"Sure, you do. I know its home school, but school none the less."

"Well, this week Daddy helped me dissect a frog. That was pretty cool, except for the smell—"pickled" is what Daddy called it—it was really disgusting. But he said I must never eat anything pickled like it was. It didn't smell anything like your pickles. And Mommy gave me a quiz yesterday on Shakespeare's sonnets. I liked them too."

"Well, that's excellent, sweetie. You always make your old Grandpa smile. Want to sit by me to watch the game?"

"Yes, I do. I like football. It makes me laugh. Those guys think they are tough but I've seen Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett wrestle and their matches are much better." Nessie's eyes flashed as she giggled. She couldn't tell Grandpa this secret. She remembered how her uncles could literally move the earth when they wrestled. The football games on TV looked like a pillow fight in comparison. She and Daddy had a pillow fight last week in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. She knew Daddy had held back and on her second whack he had faked falling down on the bed. Mommy came into the bedroom just as it was snowing feathers, and then Mommy and Daddy started laughing together. When they stopped laughing, Daddy said it was a private joke between him and Mommy but they would tell me about it some day. _It's a good thing I'll live a long time. Everyone has a lot of stories to tell me—someday._

"Dad," said Bella, "I want to introduce you to Jonathan Gray. He's Esme's uncle from Virginia. His wife recently died so he'll be staying with us for awhile. Jonathan, this is my father, Charlie Swan, Forks' Chief of Police."

Charlie extended his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jonathan. I'm sorry for your loss. Maybe we can go fishing while you are here."

Jonathan grasped Charlie's hand. "Thank you. I haven't been fishing in awhile. It would be fun." _Fishing, with me? Is this man crazy or what?_

Charlie shook Jonathan's cold hand but he didn't flinch. He was used to their touch by now. As Jacob kept reminding him, "It's that special 'Need to Know' basis, Charlie, nothing for you to be concerned about. You know I've always got your back." Besides, Jake had already told him about the new visitor staying at the Cullens. He knew he would meet the man in due time. This was the first day he had been invited to the house in over a month so he knew he had been kept away for a reason. He wasn't worried at all. _I'm glad they decided he could handle my visit. I didn't want to miss this game on their big screen._

"Yeah, lots of fun," said Charlie. "I have lots of equipment and I know these Cullen boys are well stocked, too. We go out together sometimes, so just tell them to drag you along with them next time. Bella, do you some sandwich makings in the kitchen? I've been out fishing this morning and I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm starving."

"Sure, Dad, help yourself. Where's your catch? Do you want me to cook it up for you to take home?"

"No, I already dropped it by Sue Clearwater's. She'll use Harry's fish fry recipe and will have dinner waiting for me tonight."

"Okay," said Bella. "And, I've got a batch of stew for you to take home."

"Thanks, Bells. You know I really appreciate you taking care of me like this."

"No problem, Dad." She gave Charlie another hug and then he went off to the kitchen.

"Bella," said Jonathan, low enough he knew Charlie couldn't hear. "Is he serious about fishing? With me? Do I dare?"

"Yes, Jonathan, he's serious. My dad lives for a very few things—me, Nessie, his work, fishing and sports on TV—but I wouldn't say they are necessarily in that order. And, yes, you will be able to go, probably next spring." Bella smiled. "Don't worry. The boys will be there. You'll be fine. We wouldn't let you go if we thought otherwise. I think you know that by now."

"Yes, I know, but it's still hard for me to think of, to visualize, such activities in my life."

"We're all just happy we've been able to help you. I had it easy, starting from scratch as a vegetarian, but the credit goes to all of you who are new to it, embrace it, challenge yourself. I guess it's kind of like mastering a new foreign language. You can struggle a little at first, but suddenly one day you realize you are thinking every thought and speaking every word in your new language and you didn't even think about it. That's when it gets really cool. Your hunting will be like that before long. You might come across a human's scent, but you'll be able to continue after your four-legged prey instead, not giving the human scent another thought."

"Now," Bella continued," let's go in and get a seat, the pre-game stuff's about to begin. Remember to fidget. And please feel free to retire to your room when you feel the need, or if you want to take a run, ask Edward. He likes football as much as Emmett and Jasper, but he'll go for a run with you if you want."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll do that."

Emmett had re-arranged the furniture around the TV. He took the chair next to the sofa, Charlie had the end seat, leaving room for Nessie, Bella and Edward in that order. Jonathan took the chair on the other end of the sofa, next to Edward, and Jasper took the chair next to Jonathan. Even though Bella wasn't much into sports either, she shared the game with her father and also as moral support for Jonathan. Jonathan made it for two hours. Lots of fidgeting and a couple trips to the back door for air helped. When it was necessary he and Edward took a short run before he retired to his room on the third floor.

Before Jonathan stretched out on the bed, a totally unnecessary posture but one he had learned to enjoy since coming here to Cullen House, he turned on Edward's old stereo. Jonathan liked opera. The Il Divo CD helped drown out the football game, enough that he could relax. _Two whole hours and only six feet away. I did really well today._

Edward chuckled silently as he returned to his seat by Bella.

"What's up?" asked Bella, her lips seemingly unmoving.

"Jonathan is quite pleased with himself today."

"That's great," Carlisle said quietly, for those of us with enhanced hearing, as he entered the house, just getting home from the hospital. "So, what's the score?" he asked in a normal, human-hearing tone?

"Sea Hawks up by 10! Yeah!!" boomed Emmett.

Charlie was so engrossed in the game he hadn't heard Carlisle enter the room. He jumped at Emmett's outburst. "Yes, Emmett. I can see the score for myself." Everyone started laughing, even Jonathan. Poor Charlie, sometimes he was so clueless. That's a nicer way to say humanly frail. He wouldn't take kindly to be thought of as frail, considering his job and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 7 – As That Old Saying Goes . . .**

**Jonathan's POV**

I felt good about how I had survived Charlie's visit, the first of many. He was at the house once a week after that. He and I even shared a few short conversations, but Charlie is usually pretty single minded—watching sports on TV or fishing. I learned a lot about football and basketball that winter, too. They weren't my favorite games but at least now I understood them a little better. Baseball had always been my favorite. The kids and I had gone to as many games as we could every summer.

Any of our kind who dares to think a vampire's life is boring has never spent time with this family. I had expected a lot of down time. Down time can be bad. Since we don't have much to do until our next meal, we tend to do nothing at all, or we can begin a thought that gets too many other thoughts going that are related. Pretty soon my brain would nearly swoon—I say "nearly" as we can't really swoon—just thinking too much or too long about the same thing or the same chain of topics. Perhaps that is what causes so much angst in our kind. I'll never know and I don't care. I've learned I don't need to over-think every little thing. That wasn't the case here. I think if I were human I'd almost be begging for a little down time. I certainly couldn't complain about being bored. There was always something to do and someone to do it with, well, almost always. Since I wasn't coupled, I was limited in one area. I hadn't mated with anyone of my kind. First, I had my human wife and family to think about. Afterward, I was too busy traveling. I didn't meet anyone during my travels that interested me in that way. Perhaps I'd need to consider that closer in the future, but for right now my "plate was too full" as the humans are so fond of saying.

Maybe this is what human drug rehab is like. They always keep you too busy to think about why you're there—about what you used to do that got you into rehab. I guess I was in rehab, in a way. I was converting from human to animal blood. When I was in New York, we were always joking about our drug of choice. Blood was so pure. The really good stuff, those that we just couldn't resist, even having just drunk our fill, was like a drug. You just had to have it. I had always felt like I was nearly high on those kind. Luckily we don't suffer from over eating. No puking when we get too full. Just a little sloshing inside when we run. The sloshing was always worth the taste, like liquid gold flowing down my throat. I liked to remember those sweet treats. They didn't walk by every day. I enjoyed my memories just like anyone else.

I even learned how to have fun with my food. Hunting animals always had more surprises than hunting humans ever had. We took an out-of-town trip and made the rounds, so to speak. We numbered so many that we required three vehicles for our caravan. We still had to pack a lot of gear to keep up appearances, and, the nights we camped, Nessie needed a tent. Of course, Jacob had to come along as well, but at least I didn't have to ride in that vehicle. I don't think I could have done that. He's a fine person and we get along well. It's just the smell.

We had gone to Denali in Alaska for a few days where I met the rest of the 'family' as that coven considered themselves. It was a stressful time for Jacob so he preferred to stay in wolf mode while there. At least he had equal footing with anything, or anyone, who would consider him for a meal. He was always safe with us, and the Denali coven wouldn't harm him since he is Nessie's protector, but he felt safer just the same. We all had an unspoken truce on the trip that no wolves would be taken at all.

A short side trip took us to polar bear country. The babies were fun to watch playing in the snow, sliding down small icy hills on their bellies. Both Jacob and Emmett joined a pair for some fun until mama came along. We always left the mothers and babies alone. But the males were a different thing altogether. Those beasts are massive. As strong as Emmett is, he asked for help with one. This male was big enough for sharing. I didn't really think he needed my help, but the practice was good training.

Next we crossed part of Canada, going south through the Yukon and British Columbia to get to Glacier National Park in Montana. We hunted caribou while in the Yukon and enjoyed a good feast. The herds were plentiful this year.

Emmett introduced me to the taste of grizzly in Glacier. I liked the grizzly a lot and caught my own the next day, however, like Edward and Bella, I'm more fond of the cats. I think they fight harder than the bears, relying on their intelligence, grace, agility and speed. The bears believe they have the upper hand—or paw, as it were—by their brute strength, but Emmett is by far stronger. The male I got shredded my shirt before I even knew it. He was quick, but I was quicker in the end. After all, I never tired.

From there we went south to Yellowstone for bison. Those guys are really big and they taste better than domesticated cattle, better even than deer and elk. I had tried beef once, but I know I'd only use them if I had to. I had developed a taste for the wild ones. I liked the buffalo a lot more. I was glad for this trip. It had introduced me to a world of feasting that wouldn't come back to haunt me, so to speak. Humans could be a problem if there happened to be any witnesses. We didn't always have the opportunity to deal with all of them. The animals could have all the witnesses they wanted, it didn't matter. Still, we usually hunted at night, or in smaller groups in the extremely remote areas in daylight. We were always careful of detection. We had to be concerned for the child, and, in my case, a stray human. Even in snow, Yellowstone is full of them. We heard a few one day on snowmobiles, possibly park rangers, and Jasper had found information about winter bus tours on the internet. Sometimes I wonder if humans ever stay home.

Next, we cut through Wyoming and into Colorado to pass through Gunnison National Forest. Nothing new here, deer and elk mostly, just like at home, but more plentiful this year. We did our fair share of herd thinning, being careful to leave the cows and does already impregnated, the young ones, and enough males to do the job again next season.

As we traveled across Utah and Nevada, I noticed an abundance of rabbits, so many they flowed across the valley floor in great rolling waves, much like the ocean. I asked why we didn't stop for a snack, a different flavor. I wasn't really thirsty but I figured we might as well take advantage of the opportunity considering there were so many available. Emmett made it quite clear that rabbits were not on the menu because it would take about a hundred of the puny things just to make a snack for Alice so I needed to understand how many he would have to catch for himself. I could understand his reasoning. I just hadn't thought of it that way. We didn't stop for rabbit. I'd be sampling them on my own when we were back home. _Strange, I hadn't really thought of Cullen House as my home before. I like it. I feel safe, welcome. Perhaps I should consider moving west permanently. Something to consider._

"You know, we would love to have you join us," said Edward.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you can hear my thoughts. Well, as I said, I do feel safe there. But I'm not sure yet. I wouldn't want to impose for too long. I know I have a while to go yet before I need to make any kind of decision about that. And, even if I do move to the Northwest permanently, it might be better if I were a little bit apart from all of you. We don't want to cause a certain group in Italy to take notice."

"That's true, but don't worry. We've handled them before. We don't fear them at all. And, Carlisle is a very old friend of Aro's."

"Be that as it may, I would prefer to be more careful where they are concerned. I will give it some thought and let you know."

We continued on, heading northwest to end our hunting in the lower Cascades of northern California and southern Oregon. The only stop with human interactions, except for fuel, had been in Reno, Nevada. However, fuel stops were never just for fuel. Jacob travel in human form in the car. While in the car, he was a regular junk food junkie. So every fuel stop was also a Jacob's snack stop—Twinkies, Ding Dongs, Ho Ho's, potato chips, Fritos, candy bars, cold sodas, milk and orange juice. I honestly don't know how he could eat so much. It's not like our compulsion. I once overheard a woman on her cell phone telling her friend she was on a sea food diet. I thought that was all right. Until her next line—"yeah, you know—I see food and I eat it!" She and her phone friend were laughing outrageously. I chuckled as I got the joke. I guess I was a bit like that, too. I usually wanted to bite almost every human I saw. I know, though, that _my_ See Food Diet was nothing like hers.

We took two suites at Harrah's and enjoyed our first showers in a couple of weeks. It doesn't matter whether the water is hot or cold but a hotel's shower is nicer for cleaning up than a run through a river. Maybe this was just me, always the city boy, but the hot shower was my preference. We stayed a couple days. It gave the ladies some shopping time, Jacob made fine use of room service, and Emmett and Jasper gambled. It was fun to watch them. Of course, Alice and Edward kept them honest enough, but they always won. We didn't stay too long or else the various casinos would have been checking into us.

When we got home, it was back to sports and games. These Cullens already had nine players with Jake. Nessie was usually the umpire since she was still a little small for too much rough housing, besides she cheats worse than the boys—she bites, a lot—so I made the teams even at five players on each side. We played them all—football and soccer was in this great clearing in view of a grand waterfall. Everyone got a good mud bath, so Esme made us all rinse off in the waterfall to keep the mud down in the cars and the house. Alice had seen the mud bath so she had packed clean clothes for us all. Basketball was played in the garage. The vehicles were moved outside to give us room. Then, when thunderstorms passed over, it was back to the clearing for baseball.

I was soon drafted, so to speak, into being one of Nessie's instructors. I was not asked directly to teach the child, but she was always so interested in things she didn't know yet. Yes, that encompasses a lot of information, but our conversations that began as answering a couple simple questions about what I liked when I was human would quickly blossom in full blown discussions about architecture, urban planning, geography of the eastern seaboard, the flora and fauna of the eastern United States—and anywhere else I had traveled—you name it, we discussed it. She is such a fascinating creature. She soaks up information at warp speed and is always hungry for more. She was still a small child, barely a toddler in human terms, and yet she was well-read, and better educated that many humans her mother's age. Everyone was able to have input when it came to the traveling as we all had our favorites. The Cullens had visited a few places I hadn't been to yet, and I had seen some they hadn't either. Even Carlisle, as old as he is, hadn't been everywhere. He prefers to be more of a home body, but having lived so long and a family to move periodically, he had gotten around quite a bit.

In return, I became educated in interior design, all things about the western states, alternative fuels, geothermal energy, 'going green', military strategy and war, literature, music and medicine. Carlisle and Edward were both fountains of medical information, while Jasper knows about wars and how to fight to win, in both human and vampire situations. We all kept our training up-to-date, knowing any situation can change at any time. No one thought it would happen, Alice would have informed us of any problems, but it was still good to stay prepared, just in case.

We all discussed everything, sometimes for days at a time. And, as another nice bonus, I had learned to be quite fashion conscious. I could now successfully hunt without destroying my wardrobe, most of the time. Alice was elated that I was succeeding, but also a little put out by having less shopping to do.

Edward had taught Nessie to play piano. I'm told she was playing all the classics within a week, so she took it upon herself to teach me. I would never be as good her, but after four months I was holding my own sufficiently.

My turn at teaching again was dance. Bella had never been a dancer before Edward's teachings and she was getting better, so both she and Nessie embraced learning what I could teach. Dancing had been my 'thing' with Annie. We both loved it and it was easy for us. We had danced every chance we got.

During both the Depression and the War, dancing was a great social gathering. Everyone would bring something for the potluck table, and there was always at least a three-piece band put together. We went from barns and grange halls in the country to the dance clubs in the City and back again. The dance clubs were the best with the big bands. We had even won a dance contest once, but only because we were the only couple still on their feet after thirty-six straight hours. The five-minute breaks every hour were just enough for the necessary room. We ate and drank while dancing. I think we slept for a week afterward and never attempted another one.

No guy in the military could be out-danced either. After the Sailors had gotten their sea legs, their dancing could only improve. They were known for their smoothness. The girls all used to say they would rather dance with a Sailor than anybody else. Those of us not on the sea made sure we learned from the Sailors too. There were always a couple of guys willing to teach the rest of us in the barracks. We had to be able to compete for dance partners. Even our wives wanted the best partner guiding them around the floor. Sometimes a guy and girl got married just because they had found the ideal dance partner in each other.

My daughter had studied ballet as a child, so between Alice and me, we presented a decent showing of the basics. Alice and Rosalie had both studied modern dance as well. My area of expertise was ballroom, with a few sides—all things Latin, such as Tango and Salsa, and Country. Line dancing was easy to teach as we could do it anywhere and with any number of people.

And, when we weren't having discussions, in 'class', on one of the dozens of field trips I had to participate in every month, visiting with Charlie, playing games, watching sports or news, just hanging out at the Tacoma Mall, or individuals having quiet time, we were—at least I was—always hunting. I was never thirsty—in need of feeding—but I would practice my hunting and tracking skills. I would only feel the burn when I was on a field trip or visiting around humans. It was always there, but I was learning to ignore it. It didn't matter as much anymore. It still had a place in my life, but it wasn't the only reason for my existence. It had a much lower priority now.

My eyes were no longer bright red. They had faded to muddy red, orangey red, bright orange, deep muddy orange, and on to deep gold. It had taken nearly five months to finally reach the honey amber they were now. Just like the Cullens' eyes. All of them had that honey amber glow after feeding. They had all stretched their limits to varying degrees, but their eyes never got to black for my sake. And I had never gone to black since before my last human feeding. We had been stretching my limits some, but we never let it go more than a week. That was my extreme limit for now. But even that was a vast improvement since last September.

Needless to say, the time had passed quickly. I hardly noticed it was already spring until I saw several fawn in the herd we were hunting that day. I stopped running and started laughing. Edward and Jasper stopped and came back to me.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"It's spring," I said, smiling.

"So?"

"So, I just realized my six-month trial must be nearly finished."

"You might say that," said Edward. "It's actually mid-April and your trial has been over for more than a month now."

"Really? How did I not notice? Why didn't someone say something?"

"You were just having too much fun, I guess. No reason to spoil a good thing."

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah. Wow!" said Jasper

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Well," said Jasper, "we still need to hunt. Race you!" Jasper had already turned and sped off.

"Oh, yeah?" I said as he took off. "How does that saying go? Oh, I know—I'm all over it, Dude!" He's taller than me so his stride is longer. It took me over the next hill and into the gulley before I caught up again.

When I came back downstairs after cleaning up, everyone was gathered around the dining room table. There was a long box that took up most of the table, wrapped in gift paper with a big red bow on top.

"Jonathan," Carlisle began, "it's time for a little graduation ceremony, if you will. This gift is to you from all of us. Congratulations, Jonathan! Your retraining and conversion to vegetarianism has been a success." I was speechless. I hadn't received a gift like this in a lifetime, well, okay, since Christmas, but that had been my first Christmas since the last one I had with my family. Christmas was huge in this house with thousands of lights, decorations and gifts, and tons of food for lots of guests—vampire, human and wolf.

I think I would have been blushing if that was possible. I know I couldn't smile any broader than I already was. I opened the gift to find a complete fishing kit. I was astounded. This kit contained everything I would need for all kinds of fishing—river and lake, trout and bass—even salmon and deep sea. There was a lot of hugging and hand shaking for a few minutes. I knew I'd never be able to repay this new family of mine. All I could say was 'Thank you' over and over.

Emmett came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. We usually sport fish, you know—catch and release. Sometimes we keep the catch and donate it to the senior center. It's totally a win-win situation."

"Yes, I know about sport fishing. And donation, I have learned, is always good. But deep sea?"

"It's easy, Dude," Emmett stated. "We just rent a boat for the day."

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" We all laughed and had a great time telling fishing stories the rest of the day.

That night, I took some quiet time and went to my room. As I lay across my bed, I wondered how much longer I'd be allowed to stay with this group. I really was enjoying myself. I wondered if the local eco-system could support one more vampire in the area. Perhaps I could buy a home near Portland. The Mount Hood National Forest was pretty big. It could easily sustain me and several visitors several times a year. And this side of the Columbia River still had the smaller Gifford-Pinchot National Forest. There should be farms up for sale on the outskirts of Vancouver or Longview. That would put me just a few hours away. I'd be willing to move my base, or create another site. The Cullens had several all over the world. I could do that. I didn't want to be too far from my new friends. I was tired of my nomadic traveling. I had always been a family man. Even Thomas and Michael had been my family for quite awhile.

While I could handle being alone, I felt the stirrings of loneliness at the thought of being very far from these wonderful people. Ah, yes. Not just beings—vampires—but _people_. I had come to think of them as people, just a little different from everyone else. Was that the secret to this vegetarian lifestyle? We were no longer _what_ we were but more like _who_ we were. No, that couldn't be. I still had too many cravings to forget what I was. But I certainly liked who I was becoming a lot better than what I was when I came here.

Perhaps I should consider gathering a little coven of my own. I could make some contacts, maybe get back with Thomas and Michael. Maybe a couple others would join our group. I hoped Carlisle would help with that. I'd have to ask him soon. My training and conversion to vegetarian hadn't been that difficult. Surely there are others of us willing to give it a try, at least. I know from my experience that it's do-able.

Maybe part of the Cullens' secret is that they are all coupled. Should I search for a new mate? Annie was gone. I had loved her dearly, but I had moved on. Couldn't I find a new mate? I had met lots of she-vamps during my travels but there hadn't been any who sparked my interest.

I didn't want to wait two hundred-fifty years as Carlisle had. He had never been married before Esme. He didn't know what he was missing back then. I had been married before. I loved my wife, and sorely missed having a mate at my side every day. Yes, I could find a new mate. I was ready. Could I be so bold as to ask for help to create my own? I would be an asset to a newborn's training, but would the Cullens want to help with another newborn—one sure to _not_ be as well behaved as Bella had been. That's a lot of ask of them. My conversion was just that, converting from one blood source to another. I could have done it on my own, eventually, if I really tried. It was just easier, and a lot more fun, to have this time with them. I really didn't like being such a solitary creature.

Another idea came to mind right then. I still had some work to do before I could ask for help, so I got up and went back downstairs to use the computer. I had a new hunt to pursue. I was a little surprised to see Carlisle waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice just told me about your decision. Do you want to discuss it, Jonathan?"

"I'm not sure if I have the right to ask so much of you and your family. Just thinking about it makes me feel greedy. I don't like that. You have all already extended more hospitality to me than I should deserve and now I dare to want more."

"Let's go to my office. Edward will join us there." We turned and climbed the stairs. "Don't worry. This is something you need to be a complete you. That's what I agreed to when I became your mentor last fall. If you aren't completely fulfilled, then you will not be happy. This entire transition has to end in you being happy or else all of the work, both yours and ours, will have been in vain. Sorry, we won't allow that to happen."

Edward was already waiting in Carlisle's office. "They all watched me mope around for ninety-odd years before I found Bella. None of us are ready to go through that again. How can we help?"

And, so, the next adventure begins.

**Part 8 – When Peeping Really Isn't**

**Jonathan's POV**

The internet search was easy, and the boys helped me flesh out a plan. We left at twilight the next night—Jasper and Alice with me in my Mercedes and Edward, Bella and Emmett in Edward's Volvo. Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme would take care of Nessie while we were gone. We had warned Nessie to not tell Jacob what we were doing, just that we were on an extended hunting trip. Four hours later, we were parked a block away with a good view of her house.

"I remember she smelled faintly of dog," I said, "and I know _that_ dog lives in _this_ house." "But this might not be _her_ house—it might be the friend's."

Emmett was getting antsy. "So, Jonathan, we've come all this way to help you find a woman? Why her? What's so special about her? What's she got, singing blood? I think I already saw that movie." He cast a sly look at Edward and smiled.

"Relax," said Edward. "You know as well as I do Bella was worth the wait."

"Hey, guys, I'm sitting right here."

"Sure, Bella," said Emmett. "It's just that this feels all wrong. What if these women are a couple? Did we discuss that possibility when I was out of the room? Wait, I never left the room."

"Why? Because Jonathan wants . . ." Bella stopped then as a car was turning into the street. A sign showed the street to be a dead end so they either had business at one of the houses or they would have pulled into the little parking lot by the drive-through coffee stand on the corner if they were just turning around.

"That's the car," said Jonathan. "But that's not the right 'her'. This woman must be the friend she was traveling with. That explains the dog scent in the car. It's her house, her dog, her car. And Emmett, no, they were _not_ a couple. No such noises or discussion from their room at the motel in Forks. Just friends traveling together."

The woman entered the house and turned out the porch light. She was settling in for the night. Edward took first watch so he could hear what was going on. He had already said this human was an easy read. The rest of us checked into a hotel near the airport, one large enough to have a suite. It's so much easier for all of us to stay together in the one suite. There weren't any hotels decent enough in the immediate area.

We watched her non-stop for three days and nights as the woman came and went on various errands and appointments. She was quite socially active in addition to her job. On the fourth day, we hit pay dirt. She went to an apartment complex and picked up another woman. This time, it was the correct 'her', the one I sought. We followed them discreetly.

Alice smelled her first at the supermarket. "Jonathan, she is lovely! Spicy and sweet—cloves, vanilla and jasmine. But we need to do this delicately."

"I can grab her and be out to the car in one second!" said Emmett.

"No, Em. We won't carry her off in the night," said Alice.

"Why not?" I asked. "That's what happened to me."

"Yes, but you had already been bitten. And we're not going to do it that way. Let's get back to the hotel. We'll drop you boys off and Bella and I will go gather what we need. This is going to be so much fun. She's going to love it!"

"Alice," Emmett began, "you know I hate your surprises. Not even a little hint?"

"No. Not yet. Soon."

"Are you sure this will work, Alice?" I asked.

Bella giggled. "Hey, Jonathan, hasn't anyone told you yet—never bet against Alice. She's always right."

"Yes, I've been told. And I know she is adamant, but . . ."

"No buts about it. What Alice says is what we do."

So, there we were . . . four male vampires pacing around our suite, well, they stood quietly as I paced. This is so out of character, even for me. I wondered when I had picked up such a human trait. With nothing we could do immediately, we felt left out. Bella and Alice had gone to gather the supplies we needed. Jasper set up his laptop and printer. I kept pacing. I wasn't used to so much planning for such a little thing.

"It's really going to be okay," said Edward. "We're all used to Alice. This will work just fine. You'll see." I don't think I had ever been so nervous in all my human and vampire days combined. I only nodded my head. I hoped he was right. No, I knew he was right. I was worrying about nothing, but that didn't stop me from doing it. I continued to pace. _Please, God, this has to work_.

**Part 9 – I Didn't Enter**

**Janine's POV**

_This it feels so wonderful! Incredible!! The best feeling I've ever experienced. __**I love it!!**__ Immensely!! More than that—can my love be more than that?! And the emotion—the best I can say is I am just so . . . happy. Yes, incredibly Happy!! _

_I'm streaking—no, not 'streaking'—I'm fully dressed, for God's sake. In an outfit I don't own? Still, I'm running . . . fast . . . really fast . . . faster than a cheetah in overdrive (does a cheetah even have overdrive?), the wind on my face, whipping through my hair as I race through a forest. I think if I smile any bigger my face is going to break, and I can't stop giggling._

_The smells and sounds are fantastic—pine pitch dripping, moss, Sitka spruce, wild mushrooms, ivy, Douglas fir, juniper, fern, mistletoe, field mouse trembling, squirrel running up a tree, rabbit, a babbling brook, garter snake near the water—snake!—eww!!—honey, crickets, birds singing, a soaring hawk's call, blackberries, a cougar marking a tree . . ._

_It seems on a whim I jump and begin swinging in the limbs of the trees. Oh, so now I'm playing like a monkey? This dream was getting better and better. Now I was back on the forest floor in a single jump that I didn't even feel. I didn't even stop as I hit the ground running. I think I could do this forever . . ._

The repeated ringing of my doorbell snapped me out of the dream. My brain actually felt the 'poof' as the dream shuts off. Damn it! I've had that running dream before, but I never get to the end. Is there an end, or do I just keep running . . . forever? Somebody, or something, always wakes me up first. Last time it a fire truck going by. It would be nice to finish it just once. I can't believe I'm running because I've never been a runner.

Even as a kid I couldn't run—the doctor said I had flat feet and the foot bones are too long, and something about the tendons so my feet don't work quite right (tell me something I don't know from experience, eh, Doc?), and my legs were too short to run fast enough to keep up with my friends (yeah, and the legs never got long enough either). And, most of the time, I only fell once or twice a week. I was just too clumsy to run, ever. And never fast enough to enjoy it. And since the broken leg a few years ago I can't even walk fast enough to suit me.

And, where in hell am I running to? The area is not familiar to me. Me, in a forest, running—not _from_ something but _to_ something, and what is it and where is it? Ah, dreams can be so much fun sometimes—and such a pain in the ass at others. But, as always, my dreams, my ass, my pain.

My eyes open and peek at my bedside clock. Christ! It's only eight-fifteen! My neighbors know I'm never up before ten 'cos I'm usually up till three reading—insomnia after menopause—yuck! I throw back my covers, haul my legs over the side of the bed, slide into my slippers, stand up, grab my cane, grabbing my robe on the wayout of my bedroom as I begin shuffling to the front door.

The doorbell pealed twice again. _Matt, I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands. You know it's too early._ "I'm comin', I'm comin'," I holler. _Like that ever works!_

I finally get to the door. It's not so far away, but my body is screaming every step of the way. It's hard when I have to hurry before my morning shower warms up the muscles and joints.

I reach the door, flip the deadbolt, grab and turn the handle. "G' Mornin', Matt . . ." I start to say as I swing the door fully open. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were my neighbor. . ." My morning voice is dry and raspy. I squint against the morning light. The vision before me is blurry—I forgot to grab my glasses in my rush. I look up to meet the face of my neighbor—he's tall, about six-foot, three. Instead I'm face-to-face with this group of overly happy, almost bouncing, broadly smiling people and lots of balloons and a big board that looks like those dummy checks you get from that magazine company if you win a big prize. _Can't be me, I didn't enter this year._

"Sorry we woke you. Are you Janine Elliott?" The small girl with black hair asking the question really is bouncing.

"Yes, I am."

"Yea!! You're our latest winner!" This spritely little gal was now shoving a large, thick, flat envelope into my hands, followed by the big card that reads Gift Certificate and it has my name written on it, the bunch of balloons and a bottle of champagne. I saw flashes from a camera but I was too busy taking in everything else to pay attention.

"I'm sorry. I haven't entered anything in quite awhile. What am I supposed to have won?"

"You were automatically entered into our town's drawing with the Chamber of Commerce! You've just won an all-expense-paid trip back to Forks, Washington!"

"Wow. To Forks? **WOW!** I'm awake now!"

"To qualify, you have to use this package within the next thirty days. Is that possible?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." I say. "That is very possible. I'll come by bus if I have to." _Why would they come all this way to tell me I've won when they aren't even sure I qualify? What if I couldn't make the deadline? _

"There's no need for that. We're sending a car for you. Just call the number listed in your letter to book your reservation. Everything you need to know is right there in your packet. Oh, and we need you to sign this receipt, please."

She handed me a pen with the form. I scribbled my name on it as best I could and handed it back to her. _The old fingers are a little stiff this morning. Nothing new about that either._

"Thank you, Ms. Elliott. We'll see you in Forks! Bye!"

"Thanks. Yes, I'll read this right away and call in a day or so. Thank you. I'm so honored." They were gone almost as fast as they had arrived. _Wow! I finally won something!_

I closed and locked my door, leaned the big gift certificate against my little freezer, put the bottle in the fridge and shuffled down the hall. I tossed the packet on my bed as I detoured to the bathroom. "Danged gravity," I mumbled.

I picked up the packet as I crawled back into my bed and laid it beside my pillow. It was too early to get up. At least for me. I closed my eyes and snuggled under my covers. My bed was still warm. _That was sure_ _fast. Were they taking pictures? Yeah, I bet they were. I remember the flashes now. Great, those pictures will be really cute with my bed head._ Five minutes later I was staring at the ceiling, my eyes wide open. I always hate it when that happens. Then I lay there and the old brain starts turning its wheels. Thinking is supposed to be good, but why do I always start thinking so much that I can't go back to sleep? I only need another hour or so. Was that so much to ask?

I rolled onto my right side and looked at the packet. Heck. Who was I kidding? I couldn't go back to sleep. I was too excited. I had just won a free vacation. I liked Forks. Teresa and I had a good time there last September. We already had plans to go back for July Fourth. I was to be meeting some friends I had met online at that Twilight fan site. _I __really__ liked Forks._ Oooo, I could taste that blackberry cobbler just thinking about it. Yum! That did it!

I crawled out of bed, put on my glasses, put on my slippers, and opened my packet. Oh. My. God! I just won a trip to Forks! Could life get any better? _Well, yeah, I know it can get better. I wonder how many winners they have had. How can they afford to do this? And where did they get the entries from—Teresa had put the room on her credit card so they should have had her name instead of mine. All I did was make a couple small purchases and sign a couple guest books. Maybe . . . shucks, this could go on all day. I don't know and I don't care. All I need to be thinking about is the fact that __I won!!_

The packet was thick with maps and printouts of all the motels and restaurants. I already had some of it from my previous trip, and most of this was available on the internet. I started with the top sheet. It was a letter on the Chamber of Commerce letterhead.

Dear Ms. Elliott,

We are pleased to invite you back to our town in appreciation of your previous visit. We hope you enjoyed yourself in Forks and the surrounding area. As you already know, we have so much to offer—something for everyone—fishing, hiking, camping, extreme sports, or just sitting by the fire in a Bed and Breakfast reading your favorite book. We know you will have a great time.

In this packet, you will find everything you need to plan our gift to you—an all-expense paid return to Forks. Just call 1-360-239-7896 when you are ready to book your lodging. We will send a car to pick you up. We want you to completely enjoy your mini-vacation on us. How better to enjoy than relaxing from the very first minute. See you in Forks!

Sincerely,

**Alice Whitlock**

Alice Whitlock

Chamber of Commerce

Forks, Washington

_I wonder why it's only for me—don't these things usually let you bring a guest? Of course, I'd take Teresa. She's my traveling buddy. We always have a good time. Guess I'll ask when I make reservations. I'll make sure before I say anything to her. Gosh, if it's only for me, I hope she isn't jealous. But then I would be too if she won and I couldn't go with her. Would it be bad of me to not tell her at all? Yeah, that would be bad. I'll tell her._

"Wow!" I said to myself. "**Wow!!**"

Well, I guess I had my lucky stars to thank for this little bit of good fortune. Of all the things I could have won—like when I kept dreaming about $154 million for several weeks—I knew I should have been buying lottery tickets. Looks like I missed my chance at the big time. But a little bit of heaven on earth . . . well, maybe not heaven, but pretty close—a really sweet place to enjoy a few days. I liked Forks a lot. I had a good time there. We had beautiful weather and everybody was so friendly. I guess I could call this a belated birthday present. I don't get many of those anymore either. And I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, I truly thank you, lucky stars of mine. I'll enjoy this wonderful mini-vacation. After all, the worst that can happen is non-stop rain, and a little rain never stops a Northwest Native. Heck, we're born with webbed toes. Slosh on!

By noon the next day, I had finished my morning chores, made a run to the grocery store, finished a letter to a friend, and now I sat at my desk eating a sandwich, looking at my calendar. It was only May third, but I already had several things lined up for the next couple weeks. And the end of the month is a holiday weekend. I didn't want to go then. _Guess if I juggle my schedule, move a couple appointments._ It was practically decided for me. I opened my packet, grabbed my cell phone and called the number listed.

In less than five minutes my reservations were made. I was to expect a confirmation email by the next day. Ten days. I only had ten days. _How ironic—I'll be traveling on the New Moon. Nah, it's just coincidence. It's just a story. I'm just going back to that sweet little town. Oh, I wonder if I get to go to Port Angles—that ravioli dish was yummy. I want to have that again too. I feel bad the prize isn't for two, but I did ask. Oh, well. I'll make it up to her next time._

**Part 10 – Everyone Has A Story, Part 2**

Janine Smith had always been a realistic person. She had been raised to believe that her life would be fairly normal—finish school, meet Mr. Right, marriage, buy the perfect house, children, grandchildren and grow old with Him by her side. She had even planned her life out to fit that way. Instead, her life had turned a soft fork in the road. Janine had come of age at a pivotal time in world history. She had witnessed it all, right from her living room on TV.

As the world changed, her dreams changed some to fit. Perhaps she would go to college and volunteer for the Peace Corps, or get a teaching degree. She had loved her high school English classes. Or, maybe she could make history come alive rather than continue as the boring classes she had taken. The saying was "The world is an oyster and life is your pearl." Janine was part of the new generation that learned it was possible to do anything they set their mind to.

Yeah, but Janine lived in the real world. Women's liberation was making baby steps. But a lot of the old prejudices were still there. Most of the employers used the same old song and dance: "You're young, you'll meet someone, get married, have a baby, and all of our training will go to waste."

Since Mr. Right had yet to knock on her door to ask for that first date, she knew she would have to go to work. It was hard enough to find any job, let alone one you really liked to do. She didn't want to train in the big choices of medicine (_yeah, right, a doctor who faints at the sight of blood_) or law (_Boring!!_). And her college options were limited. There was no money available for her—student loans were a new thing and hard to come by, and it was too late to qualify for scholarships. Her parents didn't have the money either.

She finally studied for a career as an airline reservationist, but those dreams crumbled when a massive airline strike took away hundreds of the jobs she could have qualified for. She couldn't even get hired at a travel agency as a file clerk with hopes of climbing a couple steps up that elusive ladder.

Janine was a survivor and a string of small, manual labor jobs eventually found her working as a hotel maid. It was back-breaking, but she was young, the company was good and she liked her co-workers. She knew it wouldn't last forever—she didn't want it to. Life was too short to settle for anything so limiting. She continued to take night classes and, three years later, was able to land her first big break in Corporate America. By now, technology was catching up with office needs and she began to excel as she quickly grasped the technology, and was soon teaching most of her colleagues, including her boss, about the latest gadgets and gizmos they supplied her with. Janine was very good at what she did. She was a supremely gifted multi-tasker and an extremely fast, accurate typist. She had never played a musical instrument, but her colleagues often remarked about how her fast, steady pace made her word processing keyboard sing. She had found her nitch and she was happy. She was well-liked by her co-workers, had lots of friends and several interests to occupy her spare time.

Time passed quickly. She worked, she vacationed, she spent time with her family, she met and dated several men, but Mr. Right was never there. At least none of those men ever "rang her chimes" the way she thought true love was supposed to. One day she woke up and realized she was already middle-aged. She had married her career instead of having a loving, life-long partner and family.

She had met Don Elliott at a gathering of mutual friends. They both liked each other right away, enough to accept his invitation to dinner the next night. That was the beginning of a great relationship. A little over a year later, when he asked, she decided it was time to take the plunge and accepted his proposal. She really liked Don, and lots of people said love would grow deeper with time. Don was a good man and they had loved each other, as best they could, but both of them had been alone for too long. Both had jobs that took first place in their lives. Old habits are hard to break, but the marriage was still too new and it broke easier. In the three years they were together, they had never even looked at houses. That, in itself, could be taken as an omen.

They parted as friends do, always promising to keep in touch, but they never did. The closest they came to all of the lunches and dinners they had promised to meet for was once or twice a year as their respective groups of work friends ended up at the same bar for a drink after work, and they'd wave at each other from across the room. She still felt a little connected. She had kept his last name because it was not as ordinary as her own had been.

Life began to take a toll. Since her marriage had broken up, Janine had survived a major auto accident, another serious illness, several deaths in the family, job losses, a bad stretch in the economy, and a very unwelcome tumble down a small set of stairs. The fall had been the worst. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and Janine was now disabled. Life was lived at a slower pace, but she had always been a survivor. She felt there was more out there 'with her name on it', just waiting for the right time to present itself.

The damage had been extensive and the leg had never healed right. She could walk. It was just limited, always requiring a cane or a walker. She had just purchased a new one and really liked it. 'Rollator' was the correct name, but she always called it her 'buggy'. She had even found a funny bumper sticker to put on this new one. It gets a few laughs from those who understand the joke. Without a car anymore, it carried everything she needed home from shopping. After all, her friends, or her one remaining brother, couldn't always take her shopping so she made due when necessary with the buggy and the city bus system. Of everything she had given up, Janine missed dancing the most.

Being born the youngest can have its advantages. Janine's favorite had been the dances. While her much older siblings dated, married and started their own families, ever since she was a toddler she had accompanied her parents to grange hall dances every Saturday night. When she was very small, she'd sleep most of the night away on the bench that lined both sides of the big room, wrapped snuggly in her mother's warm coat. As she grew, she later joined the other kids to camp out on the floor of the coat room. The coat room attendant's husband was in the band, so she could watch her children and the few others that came with their parents.

The best part of those nights was Janine's turn to dance with her father. Even as a toddler, he had lifted her into his strong arms and twirled her around the floor in time to the music. She grew to become a good dancer. Now, she was lucky if she could enjoy one or two turns around the hall. She didn't go to dances much anymore.

Janine and Teresa had met at a dance over thirty years ago. There was only four years difference in their ages and they had become fast friends. Through the years, they had shopped together, traveled together, traded books by their favorite authors, and they had both gone through marriages and then divorces, first Janine's and then Teresa's just a few years ago. They had even traded pet sitting, the closest either of them had ever gotten to children. They called each other by their initials. They understood each other's humor, and, although they each had other circles of friends and activities, they were always there for each other. That's what friends do.

Janine was now fifty-nine years old. She had never gotten as tall as her mother had said she would, but she was used to her short stature of five foot one-half inch. While her mother had gone completely gray by the time she was fifty, Janine was proud of her salt and pepper locks, more like her father in that respect. Janine often joked that she was turning platinum one hair at a time. There were several hundred of those platinum hairs right in front. What had been deep brown bangs when she was a child was now a showy swoosh that she brushed back off her forehead to the left. The right side didn't have the platinum swoosh, but the silvering cowlick was also brushed back, giving her hairdo a statuesque flair. Janine wasn't vain, but she enjoyed many compliments on her hair. Until menopause, she had always had very fine, straight hair. But now she enjoyed the soft waves and curls that were ever present. She kept it short, about collar length. Any longer and she had natural ringlets in back. Ringlets were not so cute on someone her age, she reasoned.

She no longer owned a car, but when the next travel idea snuck into Janine's head, visiting the Olympia Peninsula of Washington State, her long-time friend, Teresa Brown, was ready for the short road trip.

"So," Teresa began, "what brings this on? Why there?"

"I was surfing the web for different stuff and came upon it," I said. "Besides, Hawaii is way over my budget. I can afford Forks. And there's a nice beach only a few miles away."

_Yeah, right. _"Are you sure you 'just came across it'?"

"Gospel, I swear." I suppressed a smile, or at least I thought I had.

"I saw that. Come on, spill. It's about those books, isn't it?"

_You got me. I knew you'd figure it out—and you haven't even bothered to read the book yet!_ "Okay, okay. Yes, it's from the books, but I did look it up online and the area is beautiful, and I really can't afford Hawaii. I haven't been there but once, driving back from Victoria, B.C., on a very rainy day, over thirty years ago. I didn't have any vacation left and both Lu and I had to work the next day, so we barely stopped at all. We made a pit stop, and hit the grocery store for deli takeout and Cokes, but we didn't stop any longer than that. I remember we joked about the name of that little town, Forks. We kept looking for Spoons farther down the road." I laughed at my memory of that trip. And, boy, did it rain that day. It had been so pleasant in Vancouver and Victoria, only to be a torrential downpour all the way home. It had taken over nine hours, including the hour-long ferry ride from Victoria to Port Angeles.

"All of these years, and now you want to go because of those books?"

"Why do you say '_those books_' like it's a dirty word? You know I love them. It's a great story. Lots of action. No smut. Really good reading."

"You know I hate gory stories."

"You read Patricia Cromwell but a _love_ story with vampires is gory? Something is wrong with your brain."

"No, there isn't. Cromwell's a great author. I just don't like vampires."

"It's got werewolves, too. I know you like dogs. They're kind of like dogs. Just big cuddly wolves instead."

"Nope. Not them either."

"But the story is really is good. It's teen reading, for God's sake. The worst words in there are better than you'll hear on prime time TV these days."

"Enough about the books. You make the reservations and I'll pack my bags."

And so it came to pass that they had hit the road once again last September and traveled to the town of Forks, Washington. It had been a fun time. The weather was more than perfect, not even one cloudy day and no rain at all. They went to all the 'hot spots' mentioned in the books. It was a short trip, only five days total. But it had been a good trip. They both like the place so much they had already made plans for July Fourth. Small towns were known for lots of good things going on for major holidays.

_Now, just a few weeks before Independence Day, I'm about to go back for the mini-vacation that I had won simply by signing my name to one of the many guest books all over town. Go figure. Of all the contests I've entered forever, I win the one I didn't know I had entered at all. _

**Part 11 – Pinch Me**

**Janine's POV**

The morning of May 13 finally arrived. The car was due soon. The day was cloudy but not raining. I ran over my To Do list one more time to be sure I hadn't forgotten anything. All of the items were checked off as they should be. At nine sharp my doorbell rang.

The same little gal who had delivered the prize packet that first day was there, and a tall guy in a chauffer's cap took my bag. The girl introduced herself, Alice, and the driver, Jasper.

To say I was a little surprised is an understatement. I knew they were sending a car. There are all kinds of nice cars that would have been more than sufficient, but I wasn't complaining. When I was a child, my older brothers had tried to make a backyard mechanic out of me, just like they were. I had learned a lot about cars before I even started high school. I had lost my tomboy ways a long time ago, but once you get the car bug, it never really goes away. Maybe I couldn't afford one nearly half this nice in my entire life, but I still did my homework every year. It was easy now with the Internet to search on. I kept up with them all—regular drool fests, I called them. Today, I was just along for the ride. And this was a very sweet ride—a brand new Mercedes E550 in Metallic Capri Blue—with all the bells and whistles. Yup, this was a very, very, sweet ride, indeed. _Oh Boy!_

The trip took about five hours—somehow the driver just seemed to know when he could go faster than the speed limit. He must have been making up lost time from my several rest stops—older bodies and gravity are not a good mix. I had a book along, and I had a couple games on my Netbook but I never took them out of my bag. Alice and I chatted the entire time. The hours and the miles flew by. We had cut off of I-5 North at Highway 12, heading northwest and then west, which eventually connected with Highway 101 going north. We went through Aberdeen and Hoaquim, and eventually entered Forks from the south.

By two o'clock that afternoon I was all checked in and settled in my room. I was again staying at my old friend, the Pacific Inn Motel. I even had the same room I'd had before. I found my mini-fridge stocked with a full array of drinks as if it were a fancy hotel's mini-bar—bottled water, juices, milk, soda pops, and even a couple bottles of beer—and fresh fruits and snacks of all kinds were in a basket on top. A gorgeous bouquet of mixed carnations filled a large cut-crystal vase on the table by the window, next to a box of chocolates from the Sweet Shop down the street.

Lying across the bed was a plush robe and slippers, and my new, information packet. I sat on the bed and opened the packet to find several sheets of gift certificates for what looked like every store and restaurant in town. What I would get at the hardware store, I didn't know, but I had a gift certificate for it. I flipped the stack over and started at the top of the top sheet. I now noticed it was really an itinerary for these five days. Boy, I was going to be busy, but _Oh, Boy!_ I was going to be pampered too.

I had two hours before I'd be on the move again. That was enough time for a nap and a shower. I closed the curtain, unpacked my bag so my clothes could hang up for a bit and then quickly undressed and got into my nitie. The best naps were always the most comfortable naps. I set my little nap timer and crawled into bed.

Two hours later I was napped, showered and dressed. My purse was stuffed with some of my coupons. There was a light tap on my door. I opened it to find Alice and Jasper ready to whisk me away. According to the itinerary, tonight we were going to Port Angles for dinner and a movie.

On the drive over, it was nearing sunset. As we cruised around Lake Crescent, Jasper opened the moon roof a bit to enjoy the fresh, clean air. The surrounding forest smelled wonderful. As we rounded the base of the lake, the layers of mountains came into view on my left. The clouds were slightly broken up over the horizon. The setting sun was casting pink hues in the elbow crook of one set of the mountains. It was a wonderful sight, making me feel rested and calm. Jasper was an excellent driver. I hardly even noticed any curves or corners we rounded. Apparently the car handled supremely.

Bella Italia is a delightful little restaurant and wine shop. The décor is bright and cheery, the customers are quiet and respectful, and the staff is happy and efficient. Of course, I had the Mushroom Ravioli with a Coke, again, just as I had enjoyed in September. Alice was my dinner companion but I noticed she hadn't eaten much. Of course, she's so tiny she probably just can't hold the entire meal. That popular book had set the scene, the leading female character had ordered the meal, and the Chef didn't disappoint. It was again fabulous. I'm a decent cook and I had tried to re-create it at home. I know it wasn't the same, but it was as close as my cooking skills could get. I had been happy enough, but this dish was so much better than mine. I almost wished I could have a second order to take with me. But I didn't want to be too greedy. I'd be back again in July.

I also enjoyed dessert and was now full enough that I passed on popcorn in the movie. Just as well. The feature of the week, Bloodsuckers Unite, sounded like it might be kind of frightening, but I laughed so hard through the whole thing I'm surprised I didn't pee my pants. Alice and Jasper both joined me for the movie. At first, they both seemed a little put out by both the title and the first few minutes of the show. Jasper looked like he was ready to do bodily damage if anyone looked at him cross-eyed. But they soon settled into the comedy too. Imagine this—Hollywood had made a movie, a spoof about one vampire trying to take over the entire vampire world by creating a vampire union. Now, just how did he think he was going to collect dues, eh? It's a little difficult to collect your deposit when you're draining every last drop down your throat. And what are you supposed to put the blood in as you're draining it? It was hilarious to see the vampires try.

When I got back to the motel, I grabbed the ice bucket and headed to the little building at the end of the parking lot where the ice machine was. As I was heading back, I remembered the man I had encountered on an ice run last September. Our exchange, however brief, had brightened my day. I remembered his sparkling eyes, his bright smile and that beautiful silver hair. He had joked with me about the ice in my bucket, and I had smiled and joked back. No one had flirted with me in a long time, so I flirted back a little. No harm in that. I remembered his shirt—cotton flannel in a buffalo plaid of dark green and gray. I remembered that it had smelled so fresh, like it had been dried on an outside clothesline in the sunshine. And his cologne was almost intoxicating. G_ood enough to . . ._ I remember having thoughts about him that I hadn't had about any man in too long. Relationships take a lot of work. I just didn't have the energy to invest in one these days.

I was just a few doors from my room as I came back with the ice when a silver-haired man came out of a door with an ice bucket in his hand and turned in my direction. _This can't be happening._ It was the same man, going for ice as I returned from getting my ice, at the same motel, all these months later. _Okay, this shouldn't be happening. I'm in Forks, not the Twilight Zone. That was a totally different show with weird music and strange endings._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 12 – Can the Ice Man Drink Coffee and Not Melt?**

**Janine's POV**

"Well, Well, Well," Jonathan said as he smiled warmly "Fancy meeting you here, again."

"That is a very deep subject," I said, smiling back. "We shouldn't be meeting like this, you know."

"Why?" he asked, looking a little apprehensive, his smile dropping. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, but should I be?" I coyly asked.

"Perhaps," he said, "you should be afraid of what people will say, us meeting like this, again, so soon. By the way, I'm Jonathan."

"I've never worried about what people said. Life is too short. And, maybe I'm old enough I don't scare easily anymore. As I said, life is _too_ short. I have more important things to be concerned about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan. I'm Janine."

"Oh, you never know when something just might go bump in the night. And the pleasure is all mine, Thanks."

"Ah, I see. If I remember correctly, 'The Bump' was a dance in the 80's."

"Do you really _see_? Then I guess all I can do is simply ask. Would you join me for a drink and conversation? Coffee, perhaps, at the diner?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Give me a couple minutes—by the time you're back with your ice."

He answered by smiling. I hurried to my room, dropped my cane on the bed, took off my slippers and put my shoes back on, ran a brush through my hair, freshened my lipstick, grabbed my coat and my cane, again, and was just reaching my door when he knocked.

The diner was a block down and across the street. You could tell as you entered that this part of the country is a sportsman's dream. There were several pictures of smiling people with their catches—salmon, deer, bear. A bear skin was draped over a homemade rocking chair at the end of the entry. Inside, the walls were graced with more pictures, large ones showing various stages of loggers and logging operations through the years. The center post has a large elk's head with a ten-point rack mounted on it. Someone had placed a red and white baseball cap on the elk quite some time ago. I could tell by the dust on the cap. I guess the elk didn't get dusted often.

I wasn't hungry, but the smell of warm blackberry cobbler hung in the air. There was some old music from 1960's playing softly in the background, perhaps in the kitchen. We chose a booth in the middle of the room against the wall. The waitress smiled sweetly as she took our order—a Coke for me, and coffee for him. I drank mine. He didn't finish even half of his. Perhaps it wasn't very good coffee. He always turned her away when she came with the pot for refills.

We talked for a couple hours about all kinds of things. He was here visiting friends, he had been an architect but was now retired, he was recently widowed, had three kids that were all grown and scattered across the country, he had been traveling for quite a while, but got back to this area often, he was "a newborn in the spring of 1954", he had served in the Army, was originally from New York City but Virginia was home, however he was considering moving to the west coast, and he had recently become a vegetarian.

I'm from Portland, I had vacationed here last September, then I won a trip to come back, I am divorced, no children, I had been a career secretary, I'm disabled from a multitude of things, so basically I'm retired, too, but I was still hoping to get another part-time job to keep me busy—not easy in today's economy, I was born in 1950, I am not a vegetarian, but sometimes feel like I should be as I have so many food allergies. All in all, we had a very nice conversation.

"May I have your key?" Jonathan asked as we neared my motel room door.

"Why do you want my key?"

"My mother was a stickler for proper etiquette. A gentleman always opens a lady's door."

"Well, you are full of surprises, aren't you? You said you're from Virginia? Gosh, I have met myself an authentic Southern Gentleman. I am flattered," I said as I handed him my key.

"Oh, yes, I have a lot of surprises," he said. "But this is enough for tonight. How long will you be here?" he asked. He opened my door and handed my key back.

"Through the weekend. I'll be going home Monday. But this prize package has me quite busy every day."

"Hmm. Are you too busy to see me again tomorrow evening?"

_This is nice, he's actually _asking _if I want to see him again, not telling me he will. Very refreshing._ I smiled as I said, "Well, as I said, my schedule is pretty full, but I think I can pencil you in. Same time?"

"It's a date," he said.

**Part 13 – Surprise!**

**Jonathan's POV**

"Okay, Jonathan," said Alice, "give her about five minutes and then you're on. Jasper and I will be parked behind the ice house in case you need us."

"Thanks, Alice. Everything should be fine. I hunted this afternoon."

"I know, but we're here just in case. It will be your call. Have fun. She's really a sweet lady."

I had timed leaving my room perfectly with her returning with a bucket of ice. She was surprised, in a good way. We chatted a few minutes and she agreed to a drink and conversation with me. I was very pleased.

We went to the diner and had a pleasant conversation. Alice and Jasper followed us in a few moments later and sat in a booth across the room. These two hours sped by much too fast. I should know since I can move at warp. I continued to breathe deeply, taking in as much of her scent as I could but it was diluted by the restaurant scents surrounding us. It would have to last me until tomorrow evening. Yes, she had agreed to see me again. I was elated. Could it really be this simple? Didn't she see the difference—my pale skin for instance?

As I crawled into the back seat of the Mercedes, Alice told me I had done an excellent job. "So, you didn't tell me yet, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow she goes to La Push—I've arranged for Jacob to be her escort, to First Beach, and to Second Beach for the tide pools. Lunch is at the Three Rivers Resort. After lunch, I'm taking her for a bit of downtown Forks shopping. Dinner tomorrow night is at the Smokehouse Restaurant. I'm sure she'll take a nap again after shopping, so she might be ready for a little stroll after dinner. Or perhaps she'd enjoy The Twilight Club. They're having live music tomorrow night."

"Gee, Alice, are you trying to wear her out so she nearly dies in my arms?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Sleeping maybe, but not dying—yet. Saturday will be a quieter day as we go to the Hoh Forest and Sunday is pure pampering at Sol Duc. After Sol Duc, we're having dinner at that exclusive B&B called Cullen House."

I started to chuckle. "I thought B&B's only did breakfast."

"Usually, but this is a special occasion. It's a fabulous place. I eat there all the time," she snickered.

"You do not!"

"Don't get technical on me, Jonathan. You know what I mean."

I had to laugh at Alice. She was doing all of this for me. I was more than grateful. As we pulled up in front of the house, Edward was waiting for me.

"Good, you're back," said Edward. "It's time for your second date of the evening."

"What do you mean, second date?" I asked.

"Just that. We're going back to Janine's room."

"To do what?" This concerned me. Was I ready for that much closeness?

"To watch her sleep. To become saturated with her scent. You're going to need more of it than you think."

So, we went back to the motel and entered Janine's room. We stayed for a couple hours while I soaked up even more of her scent. Edward and I laughed silently—she snored some and talked and giggled in her sleep—something about 'faster than a cheetah'. It was time to go home when I started to feel the burn too much. I'd get more exposure each night until she left.

I asked Edward why I needed this extra exposure when she was going home in just a few days. He said I needed as much as I could get. He then said we would steal a piece of her clothing to help after she had left. I hadn't thought of that. It made perfect sense. If I can't have her nearby, I'd have the next best thing. I knew just what to take. She has this zippered hoodie sweatshirt that she wears all the time as a jacket. She'll get it back in July. I'll just borrow it till then.

I wasn't thirsty, having just fed that afternoon, so Edward and I went for a run. He seemed to want to assist me more in this project since he had gone through nearly the same thing with Bella. He had done it for so long he was an expert. He could tell by the look on my face when I needed a change of scenery.

He once said he hoped he had not looked like that during those times with Bella, that it was hard enough to not look like the monster he knew he was. I had never felt that way. I had done what was required of this existence. I had stayed 'alive' for my family. I guess that was different and I had often visited the apartment when no one was home to breathe in their smells. It let me feel as if I were still a part of their lives. As I said, I had never felt the angst that so many other vampires did. Perhaps that is what helped me convert so easily now. I knew Jasper still had problems, after all these years, but his early conditioning had been a lot different than mine and had lasted a lot longer. I was most fortunate.

**Part 14 – I Always Dream**

**Alice's POV**

Gosh, I've crammed so much into her schedule. Yesterday, we began with breakfast at the little diner right next door. The atmosphere is cozy but definitely for the nature lover. The walls are decorated with old fishing equipment and racks of deer antlers. Plus, an amazing artist had painted different nature scenes on each wooden table that was then covered with several layers of clear resin.

Next, I drove her to the treaty line where Jacob met us. I had used a bit of a ruse by Rose calling me—I pulled into the RV Park to take the call where I supposedly had to rush back to the Chambers' office for a meeting I had forgotten. Then I called Jacob so he could "come to my rescue" and help with my guest for the morning. He took her to First Beach and Second Beach, and met me at the Three Rivers Resort for lunch. Jacob is allowed there as it is in neutral territory on the way into Forks.

I'm a shopaholic and she did a good job keeping up. Of course, shopping in Forks is so easy. We stopped back at the motel for a change of shoes and to pick up her walker. Then we walked the two blocks to the main shopping strip in downtown Forks. I laughed when she made a sound like a child would to simulate a motorcycle as she walked along with her walker. She calls it her 'buggy'. She has it decorated with a bike bell and a bumper sticker that reads: "WARNING: I drive like a Cullen!" Ha!! I can only guess she hasn't read her whole itinerary yet or she'd be putting two and two together.

Shopping began at the taxidermist's shop. He uses all kinds of animal fur to make fishing lures; she chose a few for her brother. She marveled at the displayed cats he has. The glass case just inside the front door holds a bobcat leaping to catch a pheasant in flight, and the cougar, mounted on the wall, is lying on a rock outcropping as she watches over her tiny cubs.

She told me a story about her father, out hunting one day in the early 1930's, had found an orphaned bobcat kitten that didn't yet have its eyes open. Her father was newly married. He and his wife were living in a one-room cabin deep in the woods of northern Minnesota. He had brought the kitten home and hand-raised it until it could fend for itself. As an adult cat, it had made its home outside again but always helped him hunt by flushing the game. The cat and the man always shared the rewards of their hunting. She laughed, and said she truly believed her father had been a cat whisperer. He liked all animals, but cats had been his favorite, and hers as well. They had always had one around the house.

At the hardware store, she talked briefly with the owner. It seems he was a man she had attended high school with, both of them living a few blocks apart. However, they had never met until her trip last September. They were a year apart in school so they never had any classes together. It's a small world when they were so close yet so far apart and finally meet in this small town so far away from their old neighborhood.

The rest of the morning was spent going to several of the small shops along Forks Avenue, plus a stop at the post office, and then to the Coffee Shop for a snack. Janine admits she is addicted to their blackberry cobbler. I could appreciate the smell as pleasant, but definitely not appetizing to me. I would have preferred if the elk head mounted on the wall was still running through the forest attached to his massive body. My mouth filled with venom just thinking about it.

Today had been another long one. I was impressed. The woman had held up well for a human in her condition. I knew it would be difficult for her, but she never gave up. The drive to the Hoh Forest began nice enough. There was even a little sun that filtered through the trees. But it had soon totally clouded over just before the rain came. It was a soft rain, and it would make some of the trails unhealthy for her, but she had simply walked the same little paved trail ten times to make up for it. She is always in high spirits no matter what happens to change or delay any plans. Her favorite saying is 'Life is too short.' Good philosophy.

She had a pleasant conversation with the Ranger on duty, and chose a book about the forest that covered all the vegetation and wildlife of the area. It was a nice book with lots of pictures in it. She plans to read it and then pass it along to her grandnephews. Some of her extended family members are avid hikers and campers. She thought the book would help them decide to visit this area, too.

On the drive home, we had talked about a number of things. It's easy to talk with her. Of course, I've already seen it all. This lady knows she is not the same on the inside as she is portrayed on the outside. Anyone understanding their inner beauty is already stunning, and it will only be better later. I can tell she had grace and poise as a young human. Her extra pounds won't matter for much longer anyway.

We dropped Janine back at the motel around three o'clock. Plenty of time for a nap again. She's going to be so happy when she doesn't have to nap anymore. I'm ready to have an older woman around. I think all we girls, including Esme, will like that.

**Part 15 – Spoiled**

**Janine's POV**

As I waited for my car, I checked out tomorrow's schedule. _Gosh, I'm going to turn into a puddle of mush. That's okay, I think I'm going to need it after tonight. I have another date with Jonathan! Hmmm, I wonder what we'll do tonight._

Two hours later we were pulling into the motel parking lot. Dinner was wonderful. The Smokehouse Restaurant was one place we hadn't gotten to in September. It was fun and the food was great. A meat eater always likes a good steak and I had just enjoyed a really great steak. Again, Alice hadn't eaten much, but conversation is always so refreshing with her. I pity the men in her life. She is such a little flirt. She has a gleaming smile, and long eye lashes that, when batted just right, would make any man eat right out of her hand. I wish I had lashes like that again. I remember what I looked like when I was young. I had pretty, long lashes back then, too. And a peaches and cream complexion. Now I know what is meant by that saying I heard once about good looks are wasted on the young.

But the heart fluttering in my chest is humming the way it did when I was young like Alice is now. I don't think I even got this excited about my ex-husband when we were first dating. Lord knows I should have been. I fell in love with that man but it was never like this. I know, I was old enough to keep the lid on my feelings. I was forty-four when I met Don, but even after I fell in love I was cooler than I am right now. And I can't even blame this on a hot flash. That time of my life is already long gone as well.

I saw Jonathan leaning against the wall outside my motel room door, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. One leg was bent at the knee, the sole of his shoe flat against the building. _God, that is so sexy! I might be getting older, but I'm not dead yet! I've enjoyed his company and his flirting, a lot. It won't last forever, so I'm enjoying it now. More memories to pull out and dust off from the recesses of my brain when it's a cold, lonely, winter night. A mug of hot chocolate on those nights gives a little love. These memories will give me just a little bit more._

Jasper parked and came around to open my door. As I started to get out, Jonathan was there to take my hand.

"Hello. My name is Alice Whitlock. I'm Janine's tour guide this weekend," she said to him. "Janine didn't tell me she had a friend waiting."

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jonathan Gray. Janine and I have been friends for only a couple days. I'm also a guest here. It was quite a coincidence—we met very briefly during her visit here last September and we just happened to be here at the same time again. So, this time we've been enjoying each other's company."

"It's nice to meet you, Jonathan. Are you two going out?"

"Yes, if Janine is up to it. I was thinking of The Twilight Club. There's a live band tonight." He looked me in the eyes. "What do you think? Are you up to cutting a rug?"

"So long as that rug pattern isn't too fancy," I said, smiling.

"Oh, perhaps Jasper and I will join you. That sounds like fun. We'd be happy to give you a lift, if you'd like."

"Thank you. That's very kind."

Going to the local club with live music sounded just perfect for a Saturday night. I smiled and got back in the car. As I slid over into the middle, Jonathan got in beside me. Jasper shut the door and got back in his seat. It wasn't far.

The Twilight Club was a nice little place. I could tell it was the kind of place that would be hopping. It had a small stage for the band, and the walls were decorated with theme posters. The lighting was darker than most clubs I'd been to over the years, but my eyes soon adjusted. There were several other couples already seated.

What started out as a couple hours of fun turned into closing the place down at two o'clock in the morning. The band was really good, and I was even able to dance to a few slow songs. My knees will scream tomorrow but I don't care. The karaoke was fun to watch. I drew the line at singing—unless the management wanted to close early because everyone would just get up and leave.

It wasn't raining when we left, so Jonathan and I decided to walk back to the motel. It was only a few blocks. He held his arm out and I placed mine through his elbow loop. The stroll was pleasant in the cool night air.

He gave me a quick hug at my door. "Tomorrow is your last night here, correct?"

The hug had surprised me and I barely whispered "Yes," as I handed him my key.

"Alice said she has a pamper day at the spa scheduled for tomorrow. And I know you need to pack."

"I can pack Monday morning before I leave. It won't take long."

"All right then. Until tomorrow evening, same time as usual."

So, I would still have another date with Jonathan. I was humming to myself as I climbed into bed a few minutes later. I didn't dream about running either.

The next morning, I hit the snooze on my alarm three times before I crawled out of bed. This was one of those mornings where I needed a pot of coffee, and I don't even drink it. Never did like that stuff. When Alice picked me up I told her we had to go to the store first thing.

"I need a Coke to get some caffeine pumping through my body," I said.

I think Jasper made it there in record time. He even ran in to make the purchase. I popped a couple aspirin in my mouth as I popped the tab on the can. About twenty minutes into our drive, it finally kicked in. Today would be a challenge but the caffeine and aspirin would do the trick.

I'd had massages before, but combine that with a swim in water that is one hundred degrees, plus the hot tub is just a little warmer at one hundred four. I was surprised that those four little degrees could make that much difference. Must have been the jets. Then the massage to end them all. Yup, I was already that little puddle of mush. But we weren't done yet.

Alice had a picnic lunch packed with enough food for a half dozen people but neither she nor Jasper ate at all. She tried to tell me that they had already eaten while I got my massage, but I wasn't buying it. Oh, well. Their loss. This food was scrumptious. The knees were feeling pretty good, but I had another Coke with lunch so I took a couple more aspirin. No sense taking chances with the scream factory. There was plenty of time for that after I got home.

After lunch, I continued to be pampered with a body polish, facial, manicure and pedicure. While running around in their plush robe and slippers was nice, I needed to get dressed again to leave. I was surprised to find two gift bags in my locker. One was full of all the lotions and potions I had been slathered in all day, and the other contained a new sweater and slack outfit. It was a perfect fit—no small task considering my body. Alice later said she saw it in the gift shop and knew I would like it. I did. I had been warned that I would be pampered today. I took it in good graces as part of that pampering, and, as I thanked her for about the tenth time, I gave her a hug. _Strange, she is solid as a rock, just like Jonathan was last night, but I expected it for a guy. He's in really good shape_. Alice must work out every spare minute. I used to work with a gal like that. I don't think she ever stopped except for the hours she put in at her desk.

For the last time, I was whisked back to my motel for a nap before dinner. But I didn't sleep this time. There was a thought niggling at the back of my brain about those two rock-hard bodies that wouldn't turn off. It confused me because it made too many other thoughts not add up right. Why I was thinking on this path in the first place didn't make any sense, and it was really none of my business, but I just couldn't let it go. I decided I was just tired and the caffeine was working overtime. That had to be the explanation for such weird thoughts.

At five o'clock sharp, Alice knocked on my door. Tonight's dinner was to be a special affair at a local Bed and Breakfast called Cullen House. I was a little surprised by its remote location, but it certainly made it seem like an oasis in the forest. I had never seen a home in a more peaceful location. It is a three-story farm house that is about one hundred years old. Just going there to see the house would be a treat, and getting another fine meal would only make it better. One thing this little town does well is the food. Plenty of it and all of it is great.

The aromas coming from the kitchen had filled the entire house. I think I'd already gained five pounds on this trip. No one had allowed me to ever go hungry. I was introduced to the Cullens—Carlisle is a doctor at the Forks Medical Center, and his wife, Esme, is an architect and interior designer. She prefers the interior designing, but the architectural degree comes in handy to know what can and can't be removed or moved in a building's design. Sometimes support beams have to stay where they are for a reason. She had done a beautiful job with this house. The outside looked much as it had when first built, but the interior was open and spacious, and really quite modernly furnished. The kitchen was state-of-the-art professional and that only made it better. Carlisle gave me the grand tour while Esme finished getting dinner on the table. He was very patient as I slowly made my way up all those stairs. But I know he was also quite surprised when I came down them backwards. I explained that between my stair phobia after my fall, and my tri-focals, going down backward ensured I got down safely, instead of landing in a crumpled heap.

The antique dining table was covered with an antique lace tablecloth. And Esme said the dishes "are older than me". But the pot roast was superb. The meal included pan-roasted potatoes and carrots and gravy made with roast drippings. They served a wine from the Olympic Cellars Winery. I remembered that place. We had stopped there last September for a tasting. And dessert was some of the best apple pie I've ever eaten, only to be topped with a huge scoop of rich, French Vanilla ice cream. _Just call me Pig—I've died and gone to Hog Heaven!!_ How smart of this prize package organizer to save the best for last. This was definitely a pampering day. I've never been so spoiled in my entire life.

**Part 16 – Just a Little**

**Jonathan's POV**

It was going to be difficult to give up these nightly visits. _I haven't had so much fun since Annie and I were first dating._ It's been good. Almost like riding the proverbial bicycle you're never supposed to forget how to ride. And the conversations we've had. This woman seems to be a fountain of information. Given her life's work, I'm not surprised. She has had her share of adventures, I think.

Of course, not all of them have been good. She says her Guardian Angel kept her from doing a face-first header on asphalt when she fell down those stairs. _Wish I had been that angel. I could have stopped her from falling in the first place, but then I would have drained her right after, so the broken leg probably was better than dying. I would not have been able to resist her at all—it's taking all of my concentration to spend time with her now. I bet she was a good dancer before. She really enjoyed it last night._

So, I again was waiting just outside her motel room door. Alice had insisted on a gift bag rather than a wrapped box. She had only said 'paper cut' before I completely understood what she meant. The bag was small, but so was the gift. The bow more than made up for it.

I can't help but smile as the car pulls up. _I wonder what she'd say if she knew this is really my car. I know she likes it. She said so._

**Part 17 – It's Only . . .**

**Janine's POV**

Sunday night in Forks is pretty quiet. Most nights are quiet, but tonight it seemed even more so. Perhaps it was just me, my last night of my wonderful, surprise, mini-vacation. I had really enjoyed myself. It just couldn't get any better. Not only had I had all of the great fun, wonderful food, and a spectacular day of pampering, but I had also had a little romance. It was going to be a little sad saying good-bye to Jonathan. I hoped maybe we'd meet up again someday. He said he was often in the area, and I knew I was coming back more than once. That is, until now. We had gone back to the diner for 'coffee'. Now, this little gift bag was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Really, Janine, it's not much. Just open it, will you, please?" His gleaming smile and bright eyes were intoxicating. I tore myself away from his look.

This wasn't fair. This guy is just getting over his dead wife and now he's rebounding with me. I really like him but I'm not going to get suckered into this so fast. _Been there, done that, it wasn't any fun and I did not buy the t-shirt._ The first, and last, time had cost me a marriage and a divorce within three years. _Not this time, pal. Friendship and the occasional 'if we're both in town at the same time' visit is fine, but that's it!_

"I'm not so sure about this, Jonathan. I don't need another gift, especially one that comes in this small of a package. This isn't right. You're not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking just fine. Yes, this is a small package, but it's not what you think it is."

"Oh, do you read minds? How do you know what I'm thinking about this?" Edward and Bella were in a booth on the other side of the half-wall that ran down the middle of the diner. Little did I know that Edward does read minds. Little did I know he was giving all my thoughts back to Jonathan at super, silent-to-humans, vampire speed. Little did I know that this entire weekend had been one big set up for Jonathan to spend time with me.

"I'm not some school kid, Janine. I've been around for awhile and I've learned a lot of things. No, I don't read minds, but your reaction to this little token is blown out of proportion. Open it. Then tell me what you're _really_ thinking, okay?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. I can do that." I took the little gift bag and untied the bow. It was so small I had to dump it out on the table. There were two little velvet drawstring bags. Okay, these did not feel like they had what I thought might have been in there. _Whew! Maybe this will be okay after all. I don't need complicated._

The first bag, the heaviest one, contained a bright pink cell phone.

"You are giving me a cell phone?"

"Yes. I know you have a cell already. I also know it's one of those pre-paid things. I know it's fine for what you need and want, but I want you to have this one, too. It's a special phone."

I smiled. "Yes, I can see that by the color."

"Sorry, I didn't pick it out. But, it is special because it only has one number programmed into it. Mine. And I have added this pink phone's number to my phone. The rules . . ."

"There are rules for the phone?"

"Yes. Now, listen carefully. The rules are simple. This is _my_ phone, a gift to _you_, and you can _only_ use it to talk to _me_. But, you must carry it everywhere so that we are never apart."

_Oh, God, how did this happen? I'm not ready for this._ I frowned. "Jonathan, this . . . this is a little too fast for me. You're still grieving . . ."

"No, I'm not. Yes, I am a widower, but my wife died several years ago. Sometimes it's just easier to give that story to keep the grabbers away."

"That's a little dishonest. What's a 'grabber'?"

"No, it's not dishonest. It's known as survival. _My survival_. 'Grabbers' are people that will pretend to be nice while they take advantage getting what they really want. I don't play that kind of game. I've immensely enjoyed this weekend with the little bit of time I've been able to spend with you. And I'm greedy enough to want more, but sometimes that isn't always very easy. We will begin having a distance issue tomorrow morning when you leave town.

"Portland isn't that far away."

"No, it's not, but I can't be there every day. At least not for awhile. And you won't be coming back here for six weeks. So, this phone is the next best thing. I hope you will accept it. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better between the visits."

I took another deep breath and let it out. "Okay, point taken. I accept the phone. I'll be back on July second. Will you still be here?"

"Yes, I will. But you're coming with some friends, correct?"

"Yes. But I can have a little bit of time away from them. It's my holiday trip too."

"So, now that the phone is no longer an issue, please open the other bag."

The second bag contained a key ring with half of a bright red cloisonné friendship heart, tooled with a lacy design. I closed my eyes, shook my head and groaned.

"Jonathan, this is . . . Okay, first you give me a phone so we can get to know each other better between visits, and now you give me half of your heart. Does that mean we've just met and we're already going steady?"

"Okay. I'll go steady!" he said. He'd been smiling almost constantly since I had accepted the phone. Now, if possible, he smile was even bigger.

"That isn't what I meant. Going steady is another one of those 'it's too soon' things." This conversation was making me more uncomfortable with each exchange.

"Well, you'll have to tell me when it's time, then. Remember, I don't read minds." He chuckled then when I looked at him.

I sighed. "Sometimes I not so sure about that—you reading minds, I mean."

"Truly, I don't read minds. I don't have any special abilities like that."

I saw his eyes flash as he smiled. "Except?" I said.

"Except, I can run a little faster than you."

That did it. I burst out laughing. How could I have not seen that one coming? He was good. And I loved a good joke. Would I ever be able to keep up with his wit? I didn't think so, even if I had a thousand years to try.

We chatted a little while longer, then walked back to our motel. And I was taking home both of his gifts. If I didn't like the way things were going, I would return the phone and key ring in July. I hoped that wouldn't happen. I had fun with this man. He made me laugh, and we held great, in-depth conversations on a million different subjects, and I was going to miss him terribly. Of all the people I had known in my entire life—family, friends, co-workers, lovers, even my ex-husband—none of them had ever been like Jonathan. Maybe it was finally my turn to hit the jackpot. Getting intimate eventually would be okay, but just having the romance and a little bit of fun would be enough. I've survived all these years on a lot less than that.

I barely had my shoes off when he was already calling me on that pink cell phone. He asked permission to come over. He could have just knocked on my door. But the gentleman wouldn't do that. How could I refuse? He only needed to give me the phone's box with instructions, warranty paperwork, just in case, and accessories. I had barely said yes when he was knocking.

"Were you standing outside this door when you called me?"

"Yeah." He looked a little sad and anxious at the same time. "I wanted to be sure the phone worked, and that you would answer it anytime I called."

I grimaced. "Oh, about that 'anytime you call' thing. You must understand that if I'm sleeping I might not hear it, and sometimes I will need to mute it, but I will always call you back just as soon as I can, so be sure to leave a message or a text."

"I understand that. There will be times when you call that I won't always be able to pick up at that moment either. Don't worry, this will work for us. Now, can I come in and show you this stuff?"

Boy, did I learn my lesson. Not only had he brought the phone box, he also had a checker board and box of checkers. He is very persuasive. But I learned, too, that he cheats the way he flirts—outrageously. I should have easily lost every game but I won them instead. Yup, cheats—just like that special someone in your life is supposed to—by letting you win all the time. I was going to have to watch that. It could get me in trouble. _But would that be such a bad thing? I'm tired of being alone, but there's still that 'relationships take a lot of energy' thing. I guess the next six weeks would make it or break it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 18 – I Wouldn't Say**

**Janine's POV**

The words 'going steady' never crossed my mind again. But 'courting' did. After I went home, the next six weeks should have felt kind of boring and empty. I have always been a realistic person. Lots of things happen, both good and bad, to make up everyone's life. To say I wouldn't miss Jonathan would be a lie. But I went home Monday morning knowing that we would share a few phone calls and possibly a weekend now and then together, until one of us became really bored with the relationship because of the distance between us, or, in the worse case, he met someone else and just drifted away. I looked forward to what little I would get, for as long as it lasted.

It wasn't long before I knew Jonathan's vocabulary didn't have those two words—_boring and empty_—in it. I know mine doesn't any more. It just was not possible to even imagine what boring and empty could feel like. I was buried those entire six weeks, but in a very good way.

Jasper had just deposited my bag inside my front door, and Alice had given me one last quick hug. I was standing just inside my apartment, and my coat was still hanging by one arm in the sleeve, when 'Pinky' rang. I took it out of my pocket, and answered as I shrugged my arm out of my coat and slung it over the back of a dining chair.

"Hi, Jonathan," I said. "Hang on just a sec." I grabbed my purse and shuffled down the hall to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed before I put the phone to my ear again.

"Okay, I'm back," I said quickly, a little out of breath.

"Janine, is everything all right? Where are you? You are home, aren't you?" He sounded worried as he fired off the questions.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "I just needed to get my shoes off." I toed one shoe off quickly and it hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Was that a shoe falling?"

"Yup. I'm home," as another thud sounded. "That means I get out of my shoes and into slippers as soon as possible. My toes love me when I do that."

"Your toes are more important than talking to me?"

"Yes," I giggled, "my toes are extremely important to me. Their happiness takes top priority when I've been in socks and shoes for several hours. Everything else is just gravy to me after happy toes."

"Hmm," he said, trying to sound irritated, but I knew he really wasn't. "Perhaps I was too hasty. I'll try to curb my enthusiasm from now on. If you say you'll be home by a certain time, I'll give you an extra five minutes."

I chuckled. "Make that ten minutes and you've got a deal."

"Why ten minutes? No, wait, I think I know. Okay. Ten minutes it is. Do I need to let you call me back in a few more?"

"Yeah, that works. Talk to you in a few." I pushed the button to end the call and got busy. The other good part about coming home was getting into something even more comfortable and making a bathroom stop. I had just grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find a delivery person holding a large, cellophane-wrapped, basket at my eye level. I had him set it on my dining table as I signed the delivery confirmation. I opened the gift card. I was not surprised to read three simple words:

**Thinking of you.**

**J.**

I reached for Pinky. He answered on the first ring. "The basket just arrived. Thank you." I said.

"Take out Pinky's accessories and put in the ear piece."

_How did he know I'd started calling the phone Pinky? I didn't even think of it until he called a few minutes ago. Weird!_ "Okay, done."

His voice was thick and low, barely more than a whisper. "Now, I can be with you as you open your basket. Tell me about each item as you take it out." _Uh oh. This could be trouble. Oh, please, Lord, __**do not **__let him speak like that. I pray there is nothing in this basket that suggests . . ._

I untied the bow and removed the cellophane. I oo'd and ah'd over everything in the basket. It was filled with quite a variety of goodies. Everything had a meaning that we discussed over the next hour—wild huckleberry tea and honey—to remind me of the forest, See's Truffles—because they are my favorite, a DVD of Twilight—because it's supposed to take place in Forks, even if it wasn't really filmed there (_I already have this one, but I won't burst his bubble)_, the latest book by one of my favorite authors—just because, a CD of the New Moon movie soundtrack—because the music is really great _(guess he doesn't read minds after all—I already have this one and I love it!)_, a checkerboard and box of checkers—so we could play each other over the phone, a $500 Visa Gift Card—for some upcoming special events, and a list of things that I would need it for that week: a massage and facial, tickets on Will Call for me and a guest to attend the theater, dinner reservations at a special restaurant that was to be a surprise, and a phone number to call whenever I needed to arrange for the car.

Before I could ask about the car arrangements, the doorbell rang again. This time the delivery was a large vase of carnations. The card only read 'J'.

"Jonathan, this is all very sweet. Thank you." It was too much, but I couldn't return any of it. I had to be the gracious recipient. _Gracious?—I'm overwhelmed!_

"You're very welcome," he said. "Now, I know you have more questions. You can ask me anything."

"Yes, I can ask, but you won't always answer. It's okay. I'm getting used to that part of you. How did you know carnations are my favorite?"

"All of the answers will come in time." _Just what I need—a total mystery._ "I didn't, until now. I just thought I would get fresh ones to replace the arrangement you had in you're room here in Forks. Do you like roses?"

"Yes," I said, "I like roses, but no baby's breath, please. I'm allergic. I am especially fond of carnations. You know, I'm expecting those answers in about six weeks, Jonathan. I don't think I can wait any longer than that. I'm a fan of mysteries, but not when that mystery is part of my life. Christmas presents not withstanding, of course." I barely suppressed a giggle.

I heard him sigh. "I heard that—you nearly laughed, didn't you?"

"No, I only nearly giggled. There's a big difference, really."

"Well, if you expect me to give you some answers in July, I expect a full demonstration of the difference between a giggle and a laugh in July as well." He was quiet for a moment. "You must be tired after your trip."

"Yes, I need to rest a bit. I'll take a nap, get some dinner, and then call you for a rousing game of checkers. Promise you won't cheat this time?"

He laughed. "I promise. Now, go take your nap. I want you to tell me later that you dreamed about me."

I didn't dream of him when I took my nap. Just my old running dream, as usual. But I could hear the delight in his voice when I later said I had dreamt of him.

That night was the beginning of our nightly phone calls. The conversations got deeper as we discussed just about every subject under the sun. Sometimes I would lead the conversation, directed only by a question or two he asked on a particular subject, and, in others, he reminded me of things that had happened in the world that I had long forgotten about. He has an amazing memory. The table games by phone were more fun than I could have imagined. It truly seemed he was sitting opposite me. We were growing closer every day.

**Part 19 – Please!**

**Janine's POV**

The baskets and flowers came every week, and the Town car was always available. When I marveled about their efficiency to the driver, one of several I saw during the first week, I was informed this was _my_ car, at _my_ total disposal twenty-four seven. I was surprised about the twenty-four hour status, but learned one night each week I was to take a moonlight ride into the country. Jonathan and I would have our phone conversation while on the drive. I was getting concerned that my life was being controlled a lot by someone I barely knew. I didn't have a lot information to go on. Definitely not enough to go to the police with. I didn't feel frightened, just concerned. I wasn't being hurt in any way. And I was enjoying myself. The attention was extremely flattering, but the word 'stalker' had come to mind more than once. Sometimes it was as though he knew about something I was going to do almost before I did.

That 'stalker' feeling was getting stronger. I felt, no . . . I had noticed, again, what seemed as if someone had been going through my laundry. A shirt gone missing last week was now in the hamper, but another I just wore yesterday was gone. My apartment was too small to loose a piece of clothing that I never had off my body when I was out of my bedroom. That, and the fact, that no one besides me and my apartment manager had a key to my place.

And then there was the new dream I'd had several times in the last few weeks, ever since I got home from my mini trip. It was weird. It felt so real. It felt as if a phantom had lain down next to me on my bed, and touched my shoulder, or my waist, but would be gone in a split second. It felt as if this phantom was trying to get close to me, to comfort me as I slept, but its touch always woke me a bit. The strangest part was I thought I could feel the indentation of that phantom's body in my memory foam mattress. But, my mind rationalized, a phantom, a ghost, would not make an impression in the mattress in the first place. The third time it happened, I got up out of bed and paced the length of my kitchen for two hours, mumbling to myself, unable to go back to sleep, thinking I was perhaps going crazy. I couldn't even blame it on a new medication as there wasn't any. I decided that if it happened just once more I was going to check into some therapy. Something in my little pea brain was malfunctioning. I just hoped it was fixable.

One day, about a week later, as I got into the car to go for my spa appointment, I found a black velvet box on the seat. It was about one foot square but not heavy. There was something loose that moved when I lifted the box. It had a bright red satin ribbon, three inches wide, wrapped once around it and tied in a simple bow. I got myself settled before setting the box on my lap. I pulled the ribbon and opened the box. The engraved card on top explained it all. To even think of it in such simple terms was an major understatement. I thought I was getting used to the constant pampering I was already receiving. Boy, I had no idea. The first thing that popped into my head as I stared at the box's contents was organized crime. Weren't they the kind of people who could always get what they wanted before any of the rest of the world? You know that old "it fell off the truck" line for stolen goods? Good Lord, what had I really gotten mixed up in now? _Suck it up, Janine. You wanted all of this attention or you would have stopped it before now. Like you said, enjoy it while it lasts 'cos it won't last forever._

**Your Party**

**is **

**cordially invited**

**To the Premiere Showing**

**In Portland**

**Of**

"**Eclipse" **

_My party?_ Under the card I found the Eclipse movie soundtrack CD _Wow, this doesn't hit the streets until tomorrow._, the Eclipse DVD _**Wow-o-Wow!!**__ This won't hit the streets for several months yet, the movie doesn't even debut for another week._, and a large envelope. I opened the envelope to find a dozen smaller envelopes, each holding two tickets to the movie premiere and a taxi voucher, except mine. I only had one movie ticket and no taxi voucher as I would be in the chauffeured Town Car. I groaned as I took out my old cell phone. This was going to put a serious dent in my minutes for the month, but I was going to have a very happy group of friends at the party. I guess I'd just have to tell them all I had won another contest.

The dress, shoes and clutch I was to wear arrived the next day. It wasn't slinky or revealing—my body is not built for slinky and revealing—but it was a pretty classy number. Good Lord! The dress was a draping, floor-length chiffon in burgundy. The bodice was layered with intricate lace, decorated with seed pearls and crystals that sparkled like diamonds. The black leather shoes were nearly flat and soft as slippers. The clutch and wrap were black silk, the bag decorated with an ornament of the seed pearls and crystals. The jewelry was white gold and garnets, and what looked like a thousand diamonds. Lots of garnets, the center of each earring and the center stone were heart-shaped. I took another look at the dress and bag because I now suspected the crystals were really diamonds too. I couldn't tell for sure. The ensemble was complete with matching silk undergarments. I had never even had silk underwear on before. I was really surprised when it all fit perfectly. _How did he know my size?_ My lumpy body had never been easy to fit in my entire life and yet this whole outfit from the hide out fit as though it had been made personally for me after a very thorough fitting session? The shoes didn't even hurt my feet, a first for new shoes.

This looked like something to wear on the red carpet. I didn't think that was quite what was happening, but then some of the theaters were going all out for the premieres of this movie series. _ Oh, well. Might as well enjoy it. I know it makes him happy to spoil me_. Yup, I was spoiled. I was going to miss it when it came to an end. It had to some day, probably right after July Fourth. How else to explain such generosity?

The 'spoil me' factor continued as the extra surprises just kept coming. Premiere night found me ready and waiting for my driver. I always had an escort to and from my door. I answered the knock only to be overwhelmingly surprised to find Rob Pattinson, the male lead star of the movie series, standing in my insignificant little doorway. He smiled sweetly, extended his hand for mine, and the evening began. Red carpet, indeed. My friends and I received the royal treatment, right down to the goodie bags given to all VIPs at premieres. I mean, those bags were really stuffed—everyone got the movie soundtrack and score CDs, the DVD, an 16 GB MP3 player, a cell phone, spa gift certificates for both men's and women's spas, gift cards for a dozen stores and restaurants in town, and more. I knew I was already spoiled and now my friends were joining the club—my own very exclusive "Janine is Spoiled" Club. I may never hear the end of this, even if I live to be a hundred!

The parking lot was roped off for our arrival line, all the taxis in a row, my car bringing up the rear. Beyond the rope, the lot was packed to capacity with foot traffic held back by a solid line of police in riot gear. While the press begged for a word from Him and snapped a kajillion photos, a long line of screaming fans waited to get in. We were ushered through the front doors and into a special roped-off section with the best seats in the house. My seat, in the front row of our section, also had a movie-themed lap blanket waiting. _Another item for my weird list. I wonder who told them I get too cold in theaters. That's why I don't go to them very often._ I shook my head and took my seat.

We all enjoyed the show. Popcorn, a variety of desserts and snacks, and drinks were served before the house lights were dimmed, signaling that the movie was about to start. The movie was even better than the last one that came out last November. How each one could keep getting better was beyond my thinking. Hollywood was definitely working overtime.

We were escorted to a special party room for an After Party, while Rob signed autographs for the people lucky enough to have tickets for the next showing. My friends were elated to think I had thought of them and kept thanking me profusedly. Rob returned to the party taking time to chat and pose for pictures with everyone and signing more autographs as a late buffet dinner was served. And then everyone went home, the line of taxis already waiting at the door. My car was last again. I guess I had to play the gracious hostess and bid my friends goodnight. I was again escorted to my door by Rob. He gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek (yeah, chaste—I'm old enough to be his grandmother, for God's sake!) as he bid me sweet dreams. _Oh, yes,_ _I'll be having sweet dreams, all right!_

I had re-hung the dress in my closet, washed off the make-up and just finished brushing my teeth when Pinky rang. "Yes, dear, I had a wonderful time. The question list is getting longer, but I'm patiently waiting for July." I was smiling, but I know I also sounded a little smug. "The dress, by the way, got rave reviews. Thank you, again."

"We're making progress. This is the first time you've used an endearment. I like that. So, tell me, what is that young man, you know, the one who whispered sweet nothings in your ear tonight, really like?"

"It's more like I was on his arm, almost floating to keep up. He's so tall, you know, long strides down that carpet. He's really very sweet, but then I'm old enough to be his grandmother."

"Not quite, but I'm not counting the years." He laughed. "I'm glad you and your friends had fun. Something most people never get to do."

"What?" I asked, "the fun part or red carpet treatment at a premiere on the arm of The Big Star?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. So, are you going to bed, reading, surfing the net, watching TV, playing a game with me? Your choice."

I was too wired to sleep. I chose to surf the net, another togetherness activity we enjoyed over the phone. He could go to the same sites as me. We both had email addresses on the same site and would sometimes do online chats, or play games, for hours, while still connected by phone, at his insistence, so he could hear me laugh. I went there first. I hadn't even signed in when I saw the picture of Rob holding my hand as he waved to the fans from the red carpet just before we had entered the theater.

"Jonathan, I hope you're not spending all your money on me. This is getting a bit much."

"Don't worry, love. It won't last forever."

"Yeah, I know. You'll go broke eventally."

"No, I won't. There is always plenty of money to acquire."

"Acquire?" I asked. "Now, that sounds like you rob banks. Or do you prefer to print your own?"

"Nothing as drastic of either of those. Most of it is totally legal. But I'm not going into details now."

"I know, I know," I said, trying to sound exasperated, "add it to my list of questions. I don't think you could answer all of them before August at this rate."

"In due time, my sweet. All in due time."

I guess the correct term is he clammed up, but I'd say it was really tighter than an oyster. Clams open freely when steamed. Oysters have to be pried open, even when fully cooked. I know that from personal experience.

It was just one more thing that concerned me. Lots of stuff concerned me. Wondering about some of the other stuff that had been going on lately deserved my concern. What if he really was involved with organized crime or whatever? Gosh, I used to work for the federal government. A lot of stuff had become reality since I worked there—really good forensics for one. And I figure, from on-the-job cholesterol and drug tests, they had my blood and urine so well documented that I probably couldn't even spit on a sidewalk and get away with it, if they wanted to prosecute. Those kinds of thoughts were scary enough by themselves. Couple them with what I knew could be going on and I wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell. Yup, just plain old scary. _Our Father, who art in Heaven . . ._

**Part 20 – If She Only Knew . . .**

**Alice's POV**

I always love a great project. Janine Part 2 was so much fun. It's almost cheating, it's so easy to get all the information I need. What I don't see for myself, Edward reads from her mind when she's in the area, or Jonathan's as soon as he thinks it when they are talking. I was able to lay a lot of the ground work before she left.

These gift basket and flower deliveries were easy. I stopped by Leppell's for the gift cards. I had Jonathan sign them all at once, and then I put on post-its to keep them in the correct order. I went back to Leppell's with my lists and signed gift cards and they did the rest. They love me there. I bring them so much business. Each week for six weeks, Janine would receive a basket and flower deliveries. The baskets each had a specific list for that week, and I arranged the car and driver to be at Janine's disposal twenty-four seven. I also chose a variety of restaurants with different flavors—French, Moroccan, Greek, and so on. Portland has several entertainment venues, too—theater, opera, ballet, museums and parks, and lots of movie theaters. Oh, the word 'movie' just reminded me of an upcoming date. That will take an extra special delivery or two.

I also ordered a few extras in addition to the baskets. There was a really cute outfit online from Saks, and those three silk scarves are to die for! I was conservative—she would only get one of these special things each week. The Tiffany's box has arrived here, but I'm not sure when Jonathan intends to present it. After all, an outfit or a couple silk scarves are justifiable and I knew she would keep them. The Tiffany's item, if delivered there, would get returned. She would think that one to be over the top. It isn't, but I've already gone through that kind of thinking with Bella. I learned my lesson, but then so did she. I'm sure Janine will be an easier transition, shopping-wise, that is.

**Part 21 – Knock, Knock**

**Jonathan's POV**

We had taken Edward's Volvo this time. It hadn't been seen in her neighborhood yet. We were parked about a block away. I was beginning to think we'd never get in and out again tonight. Our unique attributes could only help us so much. We needed _some_ stealth ability. Her apartment complex was too well lit.

It was already three in the morning and her bedroom light was still on. Edward assured me she was still awake—reading and listening to music.

"What is she, a vampire already? Doesn't she ever sleep?" I said. I knew he didn't know the answers any better than I did. But I needed at least an hour in her apartment. The six weeks were speeding by. I needed to get more scent-acclimated to her. The hoodie I had borrowed was great, but we expanded on it by visiting her twice a week to soak up more scent and trade pieces of clothing. The things she had worn recently carried fresher scent. The hoodie was already pretty scent-faded. So, here we sat, waiting for her to turn out her light so we could go in for awhile.

Finally, her light went out at three-thirty. We gave it another five minutes and were at her door a few seconds later. Edward confirmed she was finally sleeping.

She was careful. Both door locks were locked and all her windows were closed and locked. I liked that. A woman in the city could never be too careful. This was a lower apartment, after all. A dog started barking but it wasn't very close. Two seconds later, we both stood just inside her front door. Since we had been coming for these late night visits twice a week, we both knew her tiny apartment like the backs of our respective hands.

There was a small, round table and two chairs by the front window. So far, I had sent checkers, chess, Scrabble, and the Wii. She was decent at checkers, terrible at chess, and holding her own pretty well at Scrabble, and she was pretty good at the computer games we played late into the night last week. We hadn't tried the Wii yet, but perhaps tomorrow. I didn't allow her to win now. She wanted to learn it all the hard way so that is how we played them all.

A half-wall separated the kitchen with the space where she sat to watch TV. I'd never call it a living room. It was too small and crowded with her desk, a sewing table, and a metal book shelf. She had a recliner, another ordinary chair, a small table between the chairs, a pole lamp and an old, well-used, piece of furniture called an entertainment center. It held her TV, DVD player, cable box, DVR, a small stack of DVDs, the Wii, a small CD stereo, and a few pictures and nicnacs. Quite an unremarkable area. The large multi-use room was clean and well-organized.

We made our way through the kitchen to the bedroom. As I passed the fridge, I looked, again, as the small shiny square caught my eye. I smiled as usual. The shiny little magnet read "Only a vampire can love you forever". It was in the corner where she would see it every time she opened the door. I wondered if she really knew how true that statement is.

She was sleeping peacefully. The bedroom was also small and nearly as crowded with furnishings as the outer room. The bed was barely big enough for two, but there was also another desk with a computer and printer, and a large dresser. The nightstand next to the bed had a small drawer at the top, a small open shelf where she keeps her purse and a book, and a larger open shelf.

The computer desk also held a stack of CDs. Her MP3 player was on the top of the nightstand, right next to Pinky. The laundry hamper was nearly full. That was a good sign. Whatever I took wouldn't be noticed too quickly. Near the bottom I found a red t-shirt and I returned the white blouse to the hamper in its place.

Suddenly she started to laugh and I thought we'd been caught. I froze for a moment. Edward chuckled silently. "You are so lucky, Jonathan. Bella used to scream. She had nightmares that terrorized her. You get the one who laughs and giggles. I think I should be jealous."

"Just another reason to know all of this is truly worth it," I said. I extended my arms and pulled great handfuls of the room's air to my nose as I breathed deeply. I know her scent will only magnify after, but this was the best I could do for the time being. We had such a short amount of time together like this.

"Do you think I can lay beside her again? Can I touch her? Do you think she'll wake up?"

"She won't wake up. You can lie down for awhile. If she stirs you'll be up in a flash. You can always sit on the floor and hold her hand that she drapes over the side." So I laid down beside her. I had tried this each time we visited, but so far I had ended up sitting on the floor with my back to the bed, holding her hand every time. I laid there until she rolled over in her sleep. One night we had both run to the door, and had to leave because she got up and paced her kitchen for a couple hours before going back to bed.

I saw her bare shoulder with the pink spaghetti straps. Yup, more of Alice's work. I would be sure to tell her the gift was greatly appreciated, by both of us. Tiny shafts of moonlight came through the cord holes of the blinds on her window. She stretched, the toes of one foot peeking out of the covers—blood red with an overlay of blue and purple glittered polish. I smiled. She was already sparkling for me. I took that as a very good sign.

It wasn't long before the morning sky was starting to turn. I didn't want to leave yet, but this crazy schedule would have to continue for a few a couple weeks yet. I'd get to lay beside her again in three days' time. I'd get to hold her hand again. We made our exit before any of her neighbors had to leave for work.

**Part 22 – A Yoyo**

**Janine's POV**

Yeah, a yoyo was a good comparison. First, I was home, then I zoomed to Forks for a mini-vacation, then I'm back home for only six weeks before I'm zooming off to Forks again. Five days from now I would be going home, again. I wondered when I'd be back in Forks next and we had just barely arrived for this visit.

Teresa was back with me, and this time Connie Morgan, and old friend from one of my jobs, was able to make it, too. The three of us always had a good time when we were together. It had already been fun introducing Connie to some of the things we had discovered on our trip to the area in September. Plus we were going to have all the fun of the Independence Day celebration. We were all excited. Now, if the clouds would just clear away. If not, so long as it didn't rain too hard. I brought my umbrella, just in case, but that would make for some pretty soggy fireworks.

I volunteered for ice duty for old time's sake. I knew Jonathan wasn't at the motel. Right after I left Forks, he had moved to the Cullen House B&B after negotiating a really good weekly rate, much better than he had at the motel. Plus he had all those wonderful meals they served. Just like a guy. Thinks with his stomach first. I guess I should have expected that. After all, I had told him all about the dinner and that beautiful house. Pinky rang as I reached the ice house.

"If I were standing next to you, I bet I could make you blush," he said. He didn't need to be there. I blushed anyway.

"I bet you could, too," I said. "I'm glad I'm finally back in town. I've enjoyed our Pinky time together, but I'm anxious for some face-to-face time."

"Should I be worried about your anxiety?"

"No, it's a good thing."

"You got in later than planned, eh?"

"Yeah. Traffic was already starting to pick up, so we stopped in Port Angeles for dinner at Bella Italia. It was really good timing. We enjoyed an early dinner and were rested enough to take the traffic in stride. It's picked up even more since we arrived. We're heading to the diner for dessert in a few minutes. Do you want to join us? You could meet my friends."

"I'm just walking out the door. See you there."

I got the ice and went back to the room. "Okay, you guys. Your wish is about to come true. Ice Man is meeting us at the diner just as soon as we can get our butts over there." I didn't think the gals could get their shoes on so fast. I swear we were out the door in ten seconds and entering the diner about ninety seconds later. If curiosity killed the cat, these two would sit up and meow. The three of us were nearly finished with our blackberry cobbler ala mode when he walked in.

I was watching the door as I caught the flash of his silver hair when he entered the room. I watched as he walked towards us. I hope I didn't have my jaw hanging open. I had always been too close to Jonathan, never far enough away to see him move like this. Then I remembered he had been in the military. That must be it. Everyone I had ever met who had been in the service walked like that. The bearing, poise, and evenly spaced paces were a dead giveaway. A moment later he slid into the booth beside me, took my hand, and planted a little kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said. "I can't believe where all this traffic came from. It's crazy out there."

"Just the normal Friday night holiday weekend commuter traffic," I said. "Where did you park?"

"Behind the ice house. I think I got the last space left. It's full of trucks. Big ones."

"Well, it looks like I get to be the perfect lady tonight and walk you to your car." Teresa and Connie were staring at me with grins bigger than the Cheshire Cat's. Great. I was going to get the third degree later. Gee whiz, I'd told them he was good looking. Guess they hadn't really believed me.

I introduced everyone and we chatted and finished our cobbler. Jonathan said The Twilight Club was open so we headed down there. Traffic _was_ crazy. The walk was nice in the early evening. The Club had a live band playing again, the same one I had seen before. There was quite a crowd already but we squeezed in anyway. I saw Alice and Jasper across the room. She waved us over to their table. Jasper headed to the bar and returned with a round of beers. The atmosphere was charged. My friends and I had a great time. We were kept dancing enough Teresa and Connie never noticed our empty bottles were switched with full ones all night. I remembered that game from when I was young and my friends and I would go clubbing. I didn't say anything. I knew when to quit. I was having too much fun to care tonight. If I was staggering on the way "home", I had a strong shoulder to lean on. Connie and Teresa could lean on each other. "Home" for the next few nights was only a block away.

Later, as we approached Jonathan's car, I stopped. "You have some explaining to do, Jonathan."

"About what? We'll get to all of your questions later, but not tonight."

"You can start with this car. This is the same one Jasper drove before."

_Uh Oh! Think fast!_ "No, it's not. I only rode a few blocks in it, but I fell in love. I went out the next week and bought one for myself. And they even gave me a really good deal since I had an excellent referral from Carlisle for that dealership."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I saw the car and thought . . . Bought your own?" I questioned.

"You thought I had pulled some sort of joke on you in May?"

"No, not a joke, but it did make me wonder for a minute. Surely, you can see how weird this is. I'm sure you've heard the term 'stalker' before. I mean, the same car, the same color, all of the gifts you've been sending me each week. And other weird stuff has been happening—I keep 'misplacing' my dirty laundry, only to have it reappear a few days later. And I've been sleeping with a ghost a few times since I got home."

"I know what a stalker is, but, I assure you, I am not one of them. At least, not where you are concerned. I'd rather use the term, 'seducing'. Wait, you said you've been sleeping with a ghost? Come on, we'll go for a moonlight drive in my wonderful car that you will love as much as the other one. We can talk about this ghost. Did you have sex with him? I won't keep you out too late." It was a good time to drive as the traffic was all gone to bed for the night.

"No, I wasn't having sex with a ghost, or anybody else. I wouldn't mind being out late, but we'll be up early. The Elk's Lodge is doing a pancake breakfast."

He chuckled. "Oh, you definitely don't want to miss that."

* * *

We had the pancakes, and then we were off to La Push for some beach time. We connected with some of my online friends who had come to Forks and La Push for the holiday weekend as well. They invited us to a bonfire bar-bar-que that night. The Quileute tribe members were tending the fire and attendance was open. I called Jonathan to tell him where I was. He said he'd meet me at The Club again later. I wondered why he didn't come join us here as well, but maybe he didn't like bonfires on the beach. A few minutes later I was introduced to a Quileute man in a wheelchair. His name was Billy. This was a strange place. Why had I gone for so many years with no one in my life and I come here and meet all these men—single men, in my age group. Maybe I really am in the Twilight Zone! The show's weird theme song started running through my head.

The bar-bar-que had been fun and the food was great. We had also been treated with Native dancing and Billy and the other elders took turns telling several old legends as we sat around the fire. We got back to the Club about ten o'clock. Jonathan was waiting. We were all gushing with information about the day at the beach and the bonfire and stories afterward. He looked a little sad that he had missed it, but the look left his face quickly. The band came back from their break and we were dancing again. Oh, my poor knees. But I could stay in bed for a week after I got home. I felt like we only had a few stolen moments with all the things going on.

Tomorrow was July Fourth, Independence Day. The parade was to start at ten o'clock, followed by a chicken bar-bar-que in the park, and a carnival was set up in the school yard. The brochure in our room outlining all the festivities said fireworks would begin at twilight. I was tired that day, plus we had been pretty busy every day. I hadn't slept well, having my running dream over and over. It was always a fun dream but this time it was more like a nightmare. Just dreaming it so much had kept me from deep enough sleep to get rested.

***

The carnival was a lot of fun. It held the usual assortment of wonderful smells, greasy foods, cheap rides and games. The foods were great. We took turns buying one item and sharing it amoung the three of us. We ate so much I'm surprised we were not sick that night. The rides weren't as good as the ones at some grand place such as Disneyland, but then cheap carnival rides never are that good. Still, they are always fun. I had always enjoyed riding them when I was a teen, and I enjoyed watching the young people riding them now. We had all walked around the place for a couple hours, stopping at a game now and then, sometimes winning a prize, but more often not--typical of my gaming skills. Jonathan talked us into riding the ferris wheel. When we got stopped at the top as other passengers were unloading and loading, I looked over the little town, able to see to the fringes on all sides. I couldn't see all of the buildings and homes, but I could see most of the rooftops between the trees that often ran along property lines. If it weren't for the low mountains between, I think I could have seen the ocean.

While atop the big wheel, I spied one small tent we hadn't visited yet. The sign outside read "Palm Reader". I hollered out to the gals and pointed to the little tent. We made a beeline for it after our ride. Teresa had her palm read before at a company picnic a few years ago. Connie and I were both new to the experience. The tent had looked small from the top of the ride, but it was large enough for all three of us gals to enter at once. Teresa went first. Jonathan, however, preferred to wait outside.

The Reader took her hand, palm side up, and stared at it for a few moments. "I can see you have had some changes in the last few months concerning affairs of the heart," the Reader stated.

"Yes, I have," Teresa answered.

"You had a male roommate, no, not a roommate, for he shared your bed, but neither of you were truly happy with each other. It was more for convenience, yes?"

"Yes."

"And now you are entertaining a new gentleman." Again, the Reader had stated this last bit of information rather than forming a question. This was news to me and I know I had a shocked look on my face. I elbowed Connie to get her attention and mouthed the word, "Who?" She gave me back a shrug and smiled before turning back to Teresa's back.

The Reader continued, "I see his name starts with a "C"?" She looked to Teresa and received a nod. "You will continue in your long-distance relationship for a while yet before either of you makes a decision that changes your situation at all. I don't see any definite amount of time, perhaps a year or two, but it will all work out, and you will both be happy . . . together."

Now it was Teresa's turn to be a little surprised. "A year or two? That's a really long time!"

"Yes," the Reader said, "but your love is strong and it can handle the time and distance."

_Uh Oh_. I thought. _That usually means one thing—one of them will be moving to the other's location. Would she really sell her house and move up here? I bet he moves down. She just got that new job in January. She can't retire for too many years yet. What would she find to do up here?_

Teresa and Connie changed places. As Teresa sat down, I jumped right in. "You've been holding out on me. As soon as we have five minutes alone, you're gonna dish!"

She smiled like the Cheshire Cat but didn't say a word. I turned my attention back to Connie to hear her reading.

"I see many things happening for you in the next year." Connie smiled but didn't say anything. Teresa and I knew Connie had a busy year coming up. It would be interesting to see what this Reader could really see. She continued, "You will be attending a graduation, high school, I think, two weddings, and a funeral, no, excuse me, not a funeral, but a memorial service. There will also be three baby gifts and a new car for you."

"Wait, you said three baby gifts? Will I receive them or give them?" Connie asked.

"Gifts, you will give them. I see clearly it will be work colleagues."

"And the memorial service? Male or female? Another work colleague or a friend, or, worse yet, a family member? My mother is elderly."

"Female, definitely not your mother, nor any other family member, but nothing else is clear for me."

"Thank you. Boy, it looks like I need to start saving for all those gifts and flowers!" She got out of the chair and turned to me. "Okay, Janine, you're up!"

I traded chairs with Connie and got ready to receive my surprises. I laid my hand on the little table, palm up.

The Reader took my hand and looked at it for a couple minutes. I wondered why she waited so long. The others hadn't taken but a few seconds before she was giving some information.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not seeing much very clearly. Perhaps if you have a question about something, or someone, to give me a starting place to look?"

I was a little taken aback. Why was my future so cloudy compared to the others? What was going on in my life to make it so secretive?

"Gosh, where to start. Let's see, I'm not working, so no baby gifts, so, what about that memorial service? Anybody I know? Will I be attending? And what about a certain gentleman I met recently?

"No, I can see you will not be attending. But that could mean two things—either you don't know the deceased, or you are the deceased. If you are dead, you would not be attending your own service."

I was speechless. I sure hoped it wasn't my memorial service, but when it's your time to go you really don't have any choice.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just not getting anything else, except that you enjoy your visit this week. Your gentleman is here with you now, so I guess that answers why this week will be so enjoyable. Oh, I just saw a little spark, you get some interesting answers very soon, in the next few days, but I also see that those answers only lead to more questions."

"Hmm, some interesting answers. That's kind of what I was hoping to get from you. Oh, well. I guess you can't see everything that is going to happen."

"I don't 'see' anything. I can only read what your hand tells me, kind of like printing on the pages of a book, except your hand is only one page. I wish I could read more. Tell you what, since I didn't see anything to give you some better information, just pay me half, okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine with this. I guess I'm just not leading a very exciting life." We all laughed at that, paid the lady for her services, and left the tent. We joked a little more about what a boring life I lead, and decided it was time to leave the carnival. We all needed a little rest and some liquid refreshments. I didn't say anything, but I had a feeling the Reader saw plenty but just wasn't going to tell me. That thought gave me some concern. Concern? It seems like everything about me and my life was just one more concern for me lately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 23 – This Isn't a Good Feeling**

**Jonathan's POV**

I could tell she was happy to see me walk through the diner's door. I truly was happy. This had been a long six weeks. That's really hard to feel, the length of time, for us. Time is the same. It never changes, but this was different from any amount of time I had waited before. It was not a good feeling. It made me anxious. I spent a lot of time pacing. I'm sure Esme was thinking about the carpet that needed to be replaced after I wore a path in it. Jasper did what he could to help me. I'm sure it helped, but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice.

I called her at the exact moment Alice said to. She sounded so relieved to finally be walking on the same soil I was, figuratively, of course. The trip to town should have taken ten minutes tops—at human speed. I made it to the highway in three. Then the waiting began. This place truly was going crazy. I was even more than glad that she and her friends weren't stuck in this steady line. I finally jumped out in front of a car. The driver honked at me. I growled, knowing he couldn't hear me. The line of vehicles crept down the street. I cut off 101 at Sol Duc Way and followed it to Campbell Street. I followed Campbell, going west, and then turned south onto Ash Avenue. Ash took me all the way to Division. A quick jog east on West Division got me to Second Avenue SW. A block later I turned east again on 'A' Street SW and then turned into the truck parking area behind Pacific Inn's ice house. It was easier walking across the busy street than driving these few blocks.

After dinner, we had gone to The Twilight Club, and then Janine and I went for a moonlight drive. We drove up to a look-out on top of one of the nearby mountains and cuddled in the back seat, counting the stars we could see from the open moon roof. We talked about my 'new' car and her sexy ghost, and disappearing laundry. It was all I could do to keep a straight face. I drove her back to the motel when I realized she had dozed off. It was only a little after midnight. Alice said she was always up to the wee hours, but maybe it was too much dancing and beer. She awoke as I pulled into the parking lot. I left the motor running as I helped her to her door. We didn't want to wake her friends. I turned her key in the lock as quietly as possible. I gave her another peck on the cheek. I wish it could have been more, but it wouldn't be long now. Of course, I had to consider her choice in this matter. She could always say no. I wasn't sure I could handle that. If that happened, I'd also have to consider another option. We had our rules, after all.

The next day they went to La Push. I wish I could have gone there, too. But the treaty says we can't cross the line so we can't go to First Beach either. When we met at the Club later, they were all bubbly about the great day they had enjoyed. I tried to not let it get to me. My anger flashed for a second, but I don't think anyone noticed. We had our own good time at the Club again.

Sunday was overcast enough that I could spend the day with her. I'm glad I did. She looked exhausted. I knew I would carry her if I had to. The parade was interesting, and my vegetarian status kept me from having to eat the bar-bar-que in the park. No one wanted to ride the carnival rides, but we visited the gaming booths and I showed the ladies that gentlemen still existed as I won a stuffed toy for each of them.

I don't know how these humans could stand it. The carnival was full of food stands, all dispensing the most disgusting stuff. The ladies, however, enjoyed it all. One would get this and the other would get that and they would all share, each having a few bites. Curly fries, cotton candy, ice cream, corn on the cob, elephant ears, and several cups of cold sodas. If they were children, they would have gone home quite ill, but the ladies were in fine spirits, laughing and joking and always trying to tempt me to take a bite. A year ago, I would have enjoyed a bite, of them, but now I was well-fed from hunting in the wee hours that morning. I'd had an elk, a deer and a bobcat for breakfast. They had tasted a lot better than this carnival food smelled.

I did finally convince them to ride the ferris wheel. Of course, I sat with Janine and the other two shared another basket. Janine then suggested they go to the Palm Reader. They jabbered about their readings on the way home and Teresa admitted she had been corresponding with the lady they had met in September at the Chamber of Commerce office. The lady had eventually convinced her to correspond with her cousin as well, and so Teresa and Clayton Andrews had eventually met and he'd been to Portland a few times. They were doing fine, romantically.

However, I had heard the wolves talking about a new member of their pack, so to speak. He was really a member of a tribe in New Mexico, and he was the newest deputy in the Forks Police Department. Charlie was his direct supervisor and trainer. He wasn't a wolf, exactly, but that overheard conversation led me to believe that Clayton Andrews wasn't exactly human. He definitely wasn't one of us, but he wasn't one of them either. Maybe he was here for different training than just that of law enforcement. I thought it strange that one so old would need training in anything connected to the wolves and their activities.

The best part was spending all day with Janine. We walked everywhere as traffic was still a mess. We sat and rested often enough for her, but we were always holding hands. The fireworks were bright and loud. As I kissed the back of her hand, she smiled at me and I could see the fireworks reflected in her eyes.

Since we had been together all day, and she was nearly dead on her feet, I took her home for some much needed sleep. Tomorrow they were going to Sol Duc Hot Springs. Tomorrow night we needed to talk. I was ready to give the answers. I hoped she was ready for them as well.

**Part 24 – I Never Said**

**Janine's POV**

Monday dawned bright and beautiful. We were going to the hot springs. It was going to be nice with the sunny weather. We went by the Thriftway, gathering picnic makings and cold drinks for the day. The drive was pleasant as the holiday traffic had cleared out early.

We had been swimming for about ten minutes when the girls cornered me. What could I say? I had already told them everything I felt I could. The man was still a mystery. I didn't have all _my_ questions answered yet.

"I don't have anything new to report since I filled you in at breakfast."

"Yeah, right," said Teresa. "You've got that grin pasted on your face again. You know which one I mean. There's something you haven't spilled yet. Come on, give!"

"Yeah, give it up," said Connie. She was nearly laughing. Her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Okay, I'll tell you one thing you don't know. Remember Premiere Night? Well, I didn't win that."

They both nodded but now had confused looks on their faces.

"I said _**I did not win**_ a contest for Premiere Night. Jonathan paid for it."

Connie gasped. Teresa started to say something, closed her mouth, opened it again and started to laugh.

"It's true. He paid for the whole thing."

"But the movie star was there and all of the goodies we got . . ."

"Yes, he paid for it. He booked the star to be my escort. He provided all the goodie bags, the movie tickets, the taxis, the private showing, my dress, _everything_."

"So, what you're trying to tell us is that you have landed a rich one, a really rich one, and he likes to spend money on you?"

"Yeah, that's the impression I've been getting. It has me a little concerned."

"Concerned?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, I keep waiting for the bubble to burst and then I'll wake up to find it's all been just another dream."

"That's not possible," said Teresa. "We've met him; we've spent time with him, too. This isn't a dream. I don't dream this kind of stuff, and never in full color. He is real. And, it looks like he is all yours."

"I know, and it scares me to death. You know I don't have the best track record in the love department."

"It looks like you're now speeding on the freeway and not a cop in sight. Run with it. What have you got to loose?"

I didn't have an answer. I held my mouth in a flat line—not a smile but not a frown either. I walked across the pool. It was deep enough to swim, but I was able to touch bottom all the way across. My head was always above water. The decision wasn't hard to reach. I reminded myself that I was a survivor. Hadn't I just crossed all this water and kept my head above it? What did I have to loose? I knew what my answer would be. The time for games, of the heart or any other kind, was over. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I was ready. I would tell him yes—yes to anything he was offering me, even if he was a criminal. If that was the case and I ended up in prison just because I chose to love this man, then so be it. I could have my memories anywhere. If that is what might happen, well, then I'd have more and better, happier, memories from any time I got to spend with him. Nothing would ever take them away from me. I would keep them tucked deeply in my heart forever. If it happened, I wouldn't even be in prison forever.

I didn't get a massage. I'd been getting them every Thursday anyway. I needed some time alone. So, while Teresa and Connie got massaged, I went to the gift shop. I was looking at some trinkets in the jewelry case when I saw her reflection. Alice. I turned around and looked her in the eye. The look on her face gave her away.

"You know something I need to know, don't you?"

"Yes," she said. "Your friends won't be done for at least an hour. Let's get a cup of tea."

The wait person had just left the table. English Breakfast Blend with cream and honey is my favorite, but Alice used the fresh lemon instead. There was also a small tray of tiny sandwiches, scones and cookies. She stirred her tea quietly, as if trying to think of what to say first. We sat for a few minutes in silence. The tea was warm and calming. I nibbled on a cookie as I sipped my tea. The view from the window where we sat was spectacular. I imagined what it would look like in the fall with the leaves changing to bright yellows, oranges and reds. Today everything was in shades of green.

"Okay," I said. "Someone has been keeping some really big secrets from me. I think he's working up to the big question. I need some answers before I can give him my decision." I had been a little expressive with my hands as I said that, ending with my forearm on the table.

"Geesh, you older folks don't waste any time do you?" Alice asked.

"Life is too short, Alice. I keep reminding you about that. We don't have forever left, you know."

She reached over, her hand covering mine. It was still cool, even after several minutes wrapped around her tea cup. The coolness should have startled me, but Jonathan was also always cool to the touch. I could identify with that. I have some circulation problems. Sometimes I'm cold to the touch when I feel perfectly warm inside.

"Yes, you do," she whispered. "You really do."

"I can't tell you everything," Alice began. "Some of it you will either have to wait a while longer, or if you happen to guess correctly, I can acknowledge. Please, just ask your questions and listen to my answers, and try not to be too shocked."

I quickly took in a deep breath through my nose, holding it for a long moment. My eyes went wide, and then I narrowed them as I exhaled. _So, I should try to not be shocked? I knew it. This is going to be bad._

"How long has he been stalking me, Alice?"

"He hasn't been stalking you. But he has been interested since he first saw you last September. He'd been waiting for the right time. We helped him find you this spring. Your mini-vacation was a set-up. And, of course, you know about all the gifts since then."

"It makes sense now. Okay, so I wasn't stalked. But I've been visited, at night, when I was sleeping, haven't I? I wasn't just dreaming? I heard voices but what they were saying didn't make any sense."

"Yes. But you were always safe. We never let him go alone. And no, you weren't dreaming about the visits. But I don't understand—you heard voices? You shouldn't be able to do that, yet."

"He took my hoodie and then my red t-shirt, and then another shirt or sweater I had in the laundry each week, but I don't know why. That's why I thought he was stalking me. That's the kind of stuff stalkers do."

"No, he only borrowed them. But, yes he took them, to get acclimated to you, to your scent."

"My scent? What do you do, turn into wild animals?" My voice had gotten a little loud on that one. Alice gave me a stern look and a slight shake of her head. She narrowed her eyes before she spoke.

"Heavens, no. Only the Pack does that. We don't change at all, after the first time."

"What about all the time we've been together alone this weekend?"

"You were never really alone. We have all been around, all the time, even that day you went to La Push for the bonfire, sort of."

"Who? Billy?"

"Yes. He's a friend. He's Jacob's father. You saw Jake there, too. You met him in May,, remember? You'll meet all the wolves later. But first you need to talk with Jonathan. And, if you agree, then you'll meet with Carlisle."

"Wolves? Carlisle? Isn't he the guy I met at the B&B?"

"Yes, but that's not a B&B. That's our home."

"_Our_? As in Carlisle and you? What about that woman, Esme?"

"Actually, it is Carlisle and Esme. But it's also home for me and Jasper, and Edward and Bella and Reneesme, and Emmett and Rosalie. And Jonathan, as long as he needs it to be."

I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again with a slight shake of my head. "Okay, this is weird. All of you live there, in that house? So, my winning that trip in May was all an act, a set-up you said. Why? Why me?"

"Yes. We did it for Jonathan. He's part of our family now. We had to help him when he asked." She giggled then. "I've been having the most fun of all."

My eyes had been gotten wide again throughout this conversation, but now they narrowed to almost a squint. "The gift baskets? And the pink phone?"

"Yes and yes! I hope I chose well."

"Yes, thank you. I've loved it. But I need more answers, Alice. I had so many questions before, and now my list is growing too fast. How could you possibly be everywhere, all the time? When do you work? When do you sleep?"

"Well, Carlisle is a doctor, and he does work at the Forks' Community Hospital, because he enjoys helping people so much, but the rest of us haven't worked for a very long time. Let's just say we'll never have to work again. And, yes, before you ask, we are all extremely wealthy. I have excellent instincts when it comes to the stock market. But don't worry. Bella came to us with no money and she has adjusted. I hope I can say you did as well, too. And about that sleeping thing." She shook her head. "Trust me. Later."

"Alice, this could be one of those wild guesses, but I've noticed some things that are different about you. Both you and Jonathan are solid as a rock. Both of you have very cold hands. And you never really ate when we had dinners together. Jonathan doesn't eat either. I don't think you guys even drank your beers the other night because I know I drank more than two. And your eyes. The golden color. Is that from the water, or what?

"It's not the water. But it is diet driven."

"Jonathan said he's a vegetarian. Are you all vegetarians? I've known vegetarians before. They always had ordinary blue or brown or green eyes. Not gold. Not from their diet."

"Would you get upset if I said you can have them, too?"

_Me, with golden eyes?_ I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "What are you, Alice?"

"I can't tell you outright. But maybe you can guess if I say we're not really vegetarians, as in eating vegetables, but we limit our hunting to animals. And we are never hungry, but we are always thirsty. Think about that for awhile." She got a blank look on her face for a moment. "Your friends are finished. We need to go now."

"Just one more question—are you even human?"

She hesitated for a moment. "No, but we used to be. Come on, your friends are looking for you."

She paid for our tea and, once we were in the hall, she pointed me in the right direction and quickly turned and headed the opposite way. I didn't tell them I had tea and a discussion with Alice. That was our secret. My last question and her response kept replaying in my head—_are you human? No, but we used to be_. My first thought was aliens from outer space. I've always believed that our one little planet in the whole galaxy couldn't be the only one with life on it. There must be others. And, as smart as we are, they could be smarter, smart enough to build ships to get them here. Just because we hadn't done that yet was our problem, not theirs. At least, if they were aliens, they were good looking. Well, on second thought, they might take over our human bodies. Anyway, they were nice and friendly. _Yeah, right up to the moment they kill us. And what about that 'only hunt animals' stuff? We eat animals too. What's so different about that?_ I had to quit thinking about this. I was getting more confused by the minute.

**Part 25 – There Really are Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Janine's POV**

We got back to the motel too tired and too relaxed from the day's activities to go out for dinner, so we ordered a pizza in. I wondered why Jonathan hadn't called yet. We got comfortable and were watching some TV. Connie was packing. Teresa had just finished. Tomorrow would be a long day again. We still needed to stop by the Hoh Forest on the way home. Connie had yet to see it and Teresa and I were ready to go again. Perhaps I could do one of the longer trails this time. It had been pretty dry recently and lots of feet should have packed the trails hard by now.

Jonathan finally called about nine o'clock. "Tonight is your last night. Get your shoes on. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. We'll take another moonlight ride. It's answer time."

So, tonight is my last night. Suddenly, I realized he had not said 'my last night _here_'. Now I was worried. But he had promised answers and I had lots of questions. Alice hadn't even gotten me started today. I was waiting outside our door. I got to the car and opened my door before he could get out. I wasn't in the mood to handle the gentleman. He gave me a strange look but didn't say anything. I didn't either until we were out of town where it was heavily forested and dark. We had turned into a break in the trees, barely more than a trail, and pulled over when we were well out of sight of the highway.

I took a shaky breath and let it out just as shakily before I began. "I saw Alice today." "She gave me some information and a lot to think about."

"I know. The meeting was her idea. She told me how it went. Are you okay? You look like it was a lot to digest."

"She said none of you are human any more. I asked about food—because you don't eat. She said you're not hungry but you are thirsty all the time." My breath again came out shaky. "I know this area is special. In more ways than one. But the ways it's special are supposed to be fantasy."

"Nothing was ever fantasy. All of it is real."

"When you called tonight, you said it was my _last night_. Not my last night _here_, just my _last night_." I was startled by my own voice as it raised a pitch in volume. I was nearly crying. "Does that mean that I'm not going home with my friends? You know they'll search for me."

"I'm sorry we've caused you to worry. It's not like that at all. It is your last night, here, unless you want to stay. If you stay and then change your mind, I'll take you home myself whenever you want."

"Alice said you can't be trusted by yourself. But we've been alone before, on other moonlight drives like this."

"Well, you _did agree_ to come out with me tonight, even after hearing that from her. But we've never been totally alone. Even now. Look out the side mirror."

I looked, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. Then, about a hundred yards back, the headlights flashed twice. "That's not very close," I whispered.

"Close enough. They would be here in a fraction of a second."

"They can't even start the car that fast."

"They don't need the car."

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "They can run _that_ fast? Can you?"

"Yes, we run that fast."

"Oh My God!" I gasped. "Alice said I need to agree to something and then I can meet with Carlisle. I think it's time to hear the question."

"You just gave the answer." Jonathan started the car and drove up the forested lane. As we neared the house, I knew where I was. Carlisle and Alice were waiting on the top step of the porch.

**Part 26 – Am I Allowed?**

**Janine's POV**

I don't remember climbing those few steps, but as I walked through the door I entered what seemed like a room full of pale, smiling faces. This small sea of people parted as I was led to the dining room table where I had enjoyed the wonderful pot roast dinner just a few weeks ago. I sat in the chair Jonathan held out for me. The only other members of this meeting were Jonathan, Carlisle and Alice. I turned to look behind me only to find the room empty.

"Well, Janine," Carlisle began, "I'm sure you have even more questions now than you did before today. Alice told me about your dream. She had been seeing it for quite some time. It had only firmed up for her after your visit here last September, the night you first met Jonathan, in fact."

"How did you see my dream?" I asked her.

"I have a special gift," Alice said. "I see visions. Lots of visions. But many of them never make much sense, especially this one vision of a woman running in the forest. You didn't look like you do now, but you were running like we do. Apparently, I was seeing your dream about running when you were actually dreaming it, sort of. And then Jonathan came to meet us right after he met you. After that everything became clear."

"That's what's so strange about my dream. I'm not a runner. I couldn't even run as a child. But ever since I broke my leg I've had that running dream. It's always so vivid. I even went to a psychiatrist about it. He just told me to enjoy it. I didn't get hurt. I wasn't frightened. I didn't hurt anyone else. He said my dream was just a fantasy my mind had made up because I had lost my major mobility. I am really happy in the dream, so I just let it come. I didn't fight it anymore."

"Hmm," said Carlisle. "What made you decide to come for this meeting?"

"When Jonathan told me about how fast you all can run, I knew that instant that I had been dreaming for years about running that fast and how much I liked it. It must be my destiny."

"Your destiny?" asked Alice. "Gee, where have we heard that one before, Carlisle?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Alice," said Carlisle. "There is still something she doesn't know about us."

"I think I already know," I said, turning to face Jonathan. "I have a little magnet on my fridge at home that I bought here on my trip last September."

Jonathan chuckled. "I know the one you mean. It's a very nice sentiment."

"Carlisle, there is a lot I don't know about you yet. But I'll do my best to learn my lessons well. As a child I used to tell people I was going to live forever. And I've been in love with _vampires_ since I was about five years old. I hadn't even been to my first movie yet and stuff like that wasn't on TV until I was several years older. You see, as that small child, I used to dream of a man tickling my neck with his kisses and then I would laugh at his red lipstick. I now know it wasn't lipstick at all."

This time the gasps didn't come from me.

My neck was immediately examined to see if I had any scars to indicate I hadn't really been dreaming, but there was nothing there. It had only been another of my dreams. The dream had come often until it stopped when I was about twelve years old. Perhaps I didn't dream it any longer because I was watching it on TV every weekend. My friends and I watched them all—Dracula, The Wolfman, Frankenstein, The Mummy, The Creature from the Black Lagoon. They would play in almost constant reruns, week after week. Those old Dracula movies were a real scream. My friends and I would laugh so hard. At least they would keep us awake at our slumber parties. In high school, my best friend and I used to write team stories about our seduction by vampires. They weren't very good. Our inspiration was limited and we were terrible writers. To her it was great fun. To me it was wishful thinking.

With that little bit of excitement over, the discussion got down to some hard facts. We all had a lot of questions and answers. Alice brought me a Coke and a sandwich about two a.m. There was music playing in the background. I should have been sleeping but I was too excited. To have so many answers to things that had been happening all my life was still unreal. We left about dawn for the motel.

Jonathan was quiet during the drive. Finally, in the parking lot, he asked if I was going home with my friends, or would I stay. At another time, I would have been more apprehensive. Under other circumstances, I would have gone home with my friends. Any other time in my life, I would have waited too long and missed the opportunity. This time I was grabbing the brass ring.

"Am I staying here at the motel or moving into Cullen House?" I asked.

"Get some rest and pack your bag. I'll pick you up at ten-thirty."

I was too wired to sleep, so I showered and dressed. By then my friends were up, too. When I didn't finish packing, they knew I was staying. They understood and we said our goodbyes over breakfast. I assured them I'd be home in a few days and that I would call them both as soon as I was. They drove off, and I finished packing just as Jonathan arrived. Minutes later, as he drove up the lane, I fell asleep.

**Part 27 – Just Call Me**

**Janine's POV**

It was dark when I woke. I stretched and yawned, and stretched again. I could hear sound from a lower floor of the house. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I knew it was the TV when a commercial's music came on. I was on a huge bed, covered with a soft blanket. I was still in my clothes. I sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness. A sliver of light shined under the door, enough to make out the bedside table and the lamp, which I turned on. My glasses were on that table. My watch read twelve-oh-eight. Just after midnight. I had been tired, all right. My cane was hung over the wrought iron headboard. I found my shoes beside the bed and put them on. I made my way to the door, turning on the light switch on the wall. As the light bathed the room, I turned and skimmed over my surroundings. The room was large enough to hold the king-size bed I had slept on. The entire back wall was glass. It was too dark to see, but I knew the forest was just beyond, as now I noticed a door in that glass wall was open. I could hear a river nearby, and other night sounds from the forest. My bag had been unpacked, my clothes hanging on a hook on the closet door. My purse and toiletries bag were on the dresser. I was running my brush through my hair when a light knock sounded.

"Janine, it's me, Alice, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

"I hope you slept well. The bathroom is two doors down on your right. If you wish, we'll assist you down the stairs. We know you would have a difficult time with so many of them."

"Thank you. I think that would be very nice. I need a few minutes first."

"Just ask when you're ready. We can hear very well, too. I don't think we told you that yesterday. Esme is fixing you some food as we speak."

I thanked her again, grabbed my stuff and went down the hall. They must have been listening because Edward was waiting to help me downstairs as soon as I had gone back into the bedroom to leave my toiletries bag. Once I was downstairs, Esme greeted me with a roast beef sandwich on olive bread, piled high with sliced tomatoes and fresh baby spinach sprinkled with olive oil and rice wine vinegar. I added a smear of spicy brown mustard, grabbed a Coke from the fridge and dug in. I was famished.

After I finished eating, I went into the living room, sitting on the sofa to watch TV for awhile. A movie was just starting that I had seen several years before. Within seconds I was surrounded. Alice was on one side, Bella on the other and Rosalie was on the floor by Alice's feet. Esme came in carrying a plate of cookies.

"I guess I need to pull rank, eh, girls?" said Esme. "Bella, as youngest, I relegate you to the floor." And she proceeded to sit where Bella had been. She held the cookie plate while I took one. She sat the plate on the coffee table, and then she took my free hand in both of hers.

"I know you are older than me in human years, Janine, so I wouldn't feel right taking on the role of your mother, but I would hope you can see me as your sister."

"That's nice," I said. "I like that. My only sister is long gone, and even she was more like a second mother to me. I need another sister. I will need all the help and guidance I can get. Thanks, Esme." I was rewarded with her bright smile.

"We are taking you on a little trip in the morning," said Bella. "Just us girls. We're going to Ruby Beach. We have girl stuff to discuss without any guys around."

"Ruby Beach is beautiful," I said. "We stopped there last September. I will need a lot of help. The trail is too steep for me to get down safely. We could only go half way, to the fenced viewing spot."

"No problem!" chimed a chorus of their voices. We all laughed together.

"I don't understand why we don't just go to La Push. First beach is just as beautiful and not difficult to get to."

Rosalie spoke for the first time. "We aren't allowed in La Push. It's part of the treaty with the wolves. We haven't told you about that. It doesn't matter yet, for you."

"Guess I'll just add that to my list," I said. "At the rate I'm going, I'll never get all the questions answered anyway."

"Many of them will just be a part of your natural awareness after transformation," said Esme. "A one-time gentle reminder is all it will take."

The movie was forgotten as we started talking regular girlie stuff. It was easy to talk with the girls. Alice both smiled and frowned. I have decent taste in clothing, but my choices are far too 'comfortable' as she put it. I told her I preferred ultra comfortable. Bella had cheered at that. I had already had too many years in required dress codes and heels. Now it was my turn for comfort. She said my hair was good. But my nails still needed work. I reminded her I had been getting weekly trims, manicures and pedicures at the salon she had selected but she only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Around five a.m., I said I needed a nap and was taken upstairs. I set my alarm and quickly fell asleep. My alarm went off at seven. I took a quick shower and came back to my room to find an Alice-acceptable outfit lying across the bed. It was comfortable, but I knew from the tags it was expensive. She had warned me. Graceful acceptance. I didn't have a choice, unless I wanted Alice's wrath upon me.

Breakfast was waiting downstairs and then we were off. Esme drove at a more human speed at first. After I explained how I grew up riding with my oldest brother who was a speed freak, she speeded up, too. I was used to fast driving and wasn't worried at all. I sat in front and the girls were in the back. Ruby Beach was south of Forks on Highway 101. It was another beautiful day and the sun was shining. The beach was empty and I marveled at the sparkling skin surrounding me. Soon I would look like that.

Bella and I took a walk down the beach together to talk. Being the newest to join the family, she had information about her transformation experience that was different from what the others had endured. "Yes," she told me, "endured. It will be a very painful process." She remembered and told me about some of the most painful parts, and also some of what she had observed and done in her first few minutes of her new existence.

"I think the most important thing is that the morphine didn't work. I've never told Carlisle. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"But I think that is information he would need for the future. If it didn't work for you, it would be a waste on the next person as well. I can't do it anyway—I'm allergic."

"It shouldn't be an issue. We don't change that many people. I had been the first in about seventy years. You wouldn't even be here is it wasn't for Jonathan. He's the one who found you. He's very attracted to you. Jonathan was already committed to pursuing our vegetarian lifestyle or you would probably be dead now."

We headed home soon after. I had an afternoon meeting with Carlisle to go over my medical history. There were several points he was going to research before I was changed. It was going to be another long day.

I slept when tired, not paying attention to whether it was day or night. I ate when I was hungry, sometimes fixing food myself and, at other times, it just appeared in front of me nearly as soon as my stomach growled. The others came and went as they needed. Some of them went hunting, with Jonathan, nearly everyday. The temptation was more difficult with me there all the time, so he took extra precautions. He was better, but he said he could still feel close to the edge if he wasn't focused. We were sometimes alone, or so it felt, but there was always someone close by.

When I went to bed, I left the door slightly ajar, closed only enough to keep the hallway light out of my eyes, the light left on at night in case I needed a trip down the hall. That was one part of my human life I wasn't going to miss. Sometime in the night I felt Jonathan lay down beside me and snuggle. I giggled as I sunk deeper into sleep, my running dream already kicking in.

**Part 28 – Death**

**Janine's POV**

We were all gathered around the dining table. Anyone hearing our conversation would have thought we were truly morbid. We couldn't agree on my story. Whether it be Jonathan proposed and we got married and I was living on the road with him, or to fake my death, and if so, how. I finally convinced them that my death had to be faked. Otherwise, my friends would want to come for visits and exchange letters. I didn't think that would be possible, and even if they could visit, they wouldn't be safe. We would always pose a threat, but if anyone learned what we really were, then we were all in jeopardy with the Volturi. We did not want that at all. Bella had told me about the Volturi that day on the beach. I shuddered when I heard about their last encounter.

So, faking my death it was. It was actually going to be very easy. The story would be that I had a heart attack and died in my sleep. It was a very real possibility. I would be found the next day and the morgue would be called. Carlisle would sign the death certificate. The unperformed autopsy would have phony paperwork, as Jasper is a master forger. Emmett and Edward would collect the body. I only needed to lie still for about an hour, until I was in the Morgue's van, and the body bag would be left open enough so I could breathe when no one was looking anyway. Police Officers Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock would also keep everyone far enough away so it wouldn't be a problem.

My niece already had my sealed will in her home safe, along with my funeral wishes. I had always preferred cremation, with no prior viewing. A nice picture of me would be on display. My family and friends would attend a pleasant memorial service. My "ashes"—really just a box of sand—were to be scattered somewhere pleasant of their choice.

I needed to go home right away. I had a few things to do that I couldn't leave to someone else. I packed my few things and we hit the road, this time with Rosalie and Emmett.

The next couple of days sped by as I called a few friends, wrote letters to my pen friends, did my laundry, some light housework, a little grocery shopping, all the kinds of things I would normally do, having just returned from vacation. I packed the few things I would be moving to my new home that wouldn't be missed as part of my estate, mostly the gifts I had just received from Jonathan and my small cash stash. I left thirty-three dollars. My friends and family knew I always had a few dollars stashed. I took the four hundred fifty I had over that. There were a few arrangements to be made and to set the date for my death.

Three days later, we were ready. Everyone knew their part. The paperwork had been completed. A real van from the Morgue's motor pool had been 'borrowed'. The uniforms were 'acquired'. A police car was borrowed as well. Alice did her magic on me with a full-body makeup job. I needed to look a little pale to make everyone believe I was dead. I had the hardest job. No sleeping so I wouldn't snore or giggle. No breathing at appropriate times.

When I wasn't seen collecting my mail by the second day, my apartment manager entered my door. She came as far as she could and saw my pale face in my bed. The authorities were called, my family contact was called and everything else happened just like clock work. Of course, all the phones had been re-routed to our phones. I can say 'our'. I was now a part of this group as much as any of them were.

As soon as my 'body' was loaded into the Morgue's van and the doors were closed, Edward unzipped the body bag and let me out. He climbed through the seat and pulled the curtain. I quickly dressed—since I had 'died' in bed, I was still in my nitie. About a mile away, we switched to Jonathan's car while Emmett returned the Morgue van.

An hour later, everyone was back at the hotel, smiling and chattering about a job well done. I had a shower and another change of clothes. We checked out and headed back to Forks. Our only detour was a drive-through. I was starving, having missed breakfast.

A week later, my friends and family gathered for my service. Esme played the part of the funeral director. Teresa and Connie were especially broken up. After all, I had just found Mr. Right and now I would never get to enjoy his companionship. _If they only knew!_ Jonathan also attended the service. As planned, he stayed at the back of the room and made an early exit. Everyone just assumed he was too unsettled to stay for the gathering after. He, Esme and Jasper were home just a few hours later.

I would be mourned.

I would be missed.

Everyone's life would go on as before.

Except mine.

I was ready for my new one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 29 – Stranger Things**

**Carlisle's POV**

**Note to Self: This human's subsequent biting and transformation to vampire was approved on July 14, 2010, by both Jacob Black and Sam Uley, Pack Leaders. Procedure began 0600 hours July 15, 2010. CC.**

Five and a half days. I was starting to get concerned. This was taking much too long, a lot longer than usual. I had called a few of the others, but no one had ever had this kind of experience before. I was completely baffled. All I could do was wait. Perhaps it was just all the extensive repair the body needed to make, or rather what the venom made. Alice assured me everything was fine, but she couldn't see exactly what time Janine would wake up either. We had expected the usual amount of screaming, but she had been pretty quiet actually, only screaming occasionally. A most unusual transformation.

I had done everything just as we had planned to originally do with Bella, right down to collecting a large vial of Jonathan's venom for injection, except the morphine. Janine was allergic to all narcotic drugs. Her immortality would not begin until after transformation. Her allergy would kill her before the venom could do its job. It would make it a little harder on her, but she was strong enough otherwise. The venom was injected directly into her heart immediately, just as Jonathan finished drinking. I had counseled him the day before of how much blood to drain from her. He stopped easier than I thought he might, when I tapped him on the shoulder. Edward was on standby in case he had to pull him off. I was relieved it had not come to that. A feeding vampire can quickly go into bloodlust if not handled carefully. He was very much in control. I was impressed.

Jonathan had worried a bit about reverting to his old ways. After all, he reasoned, he hadn't been a vegetarian very long. I had explained that this one time would not cause a back slide. We wouldn't allow it to happen. It was fitting that his new mate would have only his venom flowing through her veins. It was also fitting that he drank of her nectar. It was his right to be first, or only, as he preferred. He had chosen to be her only one. We made sure he hunted immediately after. And he had hunted twice more during this extended waiting period. Plus, Janine would need to hunt right away upon awaking. We would all go with her. We couldn't risk just Jonathan taking her. He wouldn't be able to control her by himself. She would be too strong. We couldn't, wouldn't, risk any humans, and especially any of this area.

Of course, I guess I shouldn't be too concerned. The changes her body had already made were extraordinary. All of us were slim figured. Janine had been quite plump and that plumpness had been disappearing by the day. While she would not be young, this sixty-year-old was now looking at least fifteen years younger. Her new look would be very complimenting to Jonathan's. They were close to the same age in human years. They would look equally close now. Her complexion was now smooth and soft, yet firm, her face was virtually lifting before our eyes. Her body, while not as slim as the younger girls, was now going to be shapely, a size eight by Alice's best estimate. I hoped she was correct. She had already been shopping, the online purchases began deliveries today. And her legs and feet were now straight and in excellent condition. I know she will wear heels again whenever she wants, but I warned Alice to put her in flats, perhaps even running shoes for her first hunt, and definitely jeans and a shirt, something durable. I remembered Esme had said she was adamant about comfortable shoes. And, I also reminded Alice of the condition of Bella's dress when they returned from her first feeding.

A couple days ago, when anyone else would have been finished changing, I found something lying on the floor. It was Janine's bridge. I pried open her jaw and was surprised to see a full set of brand new teeth. A full set! I was baffled. We younger vampires had all of our own teeth when we were turned. Possibly some decay, but that was an easy fix during the burn. I knew Janine had some missing teeth. I was hopeful that this would happen, but with no prior experience with someone her age . . . Yes, all of her crowns were also gone. I found one of them had been spit across the room and was lodged in the wall. A second one had obviously been spit out the window. However, the window was not open at the time. The hole was small, as if a bullet had been shot through the glass. I never found the other two. They either dissolved or they, too, might have been jettisoned through the hole in the window, or swallowed. I just don't know. It didn't matter in the least. If swallowed, she would be able to bring them back up. Vomiting isn't pleasant for anyone, human or vampire, but sometimes it is necessary. She would survive either way. Nothing like that was life-threatening any more.

Alice came into the room, practically dancing, always her bubbly self. "Carlisle, I just saw it won't be long. She's going to move her fingers in ninety-seven seconds. I'll go get Jonathan." She sped from the room and down the stairs. She found him in the garage.

He had just finished washing and waxing his car. We had all been keeping him busy. It was better that way. Otherwise he would spend every moment pacing by her bedside. All of this had been most difficult for him. He was a little unnerved by her screams. They had been quite severe when they came, followed by long periods of soft crying. It was more difficult after her tears had dried up. I had applied a wet compress over her eyes for the last two days. And, then the lengthy duration of this transformation was a bit unnerving for us all. I had been making copious notes since the beginning. Any doctor would record facts about his patient.

Alice and Jonathan were back within a few seconds. The others followed on their heels. I wish she could have been as well prepared as Bella was prior to transformation, but then Bella had over a year to learn all we could teach her after she made us take a vote about turning her. We just didn't have that kind of time to take with Janine.

Jonathan took her hand and kissed her fingers as soon as they moved. I had to warn him to move back, that a newly awakened newborn can be very dangerous. The girls lined up behind the boys, only peeking around one side or the other to watch by themselves. Esme stayed by my side. Jonathan was on the other side of Emmett. It still took almost an hour before we heard the last beat of her heart.

* * *

"Carlisle, dear," Esme said as she enter my office. "Are you going to join me for that movie we wanted to see? It comes on in five minutes."

"Yes, my love. I'm just finishing up my notes for Janine's file. This should only take a minute or two."

Carlisle, though writing at such a fast pace, has a flowing, clear script. Most doctors have scribbled so badly over the centuries their notes were barely readable for future study. He continued with the last few entries before signing the last page.

* * *

1. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her arms straight up, wiggling her fingers. She stopped and took a closer look at her fingernails, and then next examined her toes sans shoes. She touched her hair before noticing all of us watching her first reactions.

2. She greeted us calmly, commented on the sound of her own voice, a sweet, melodious sound, a combination of small and medium bells, bold wind chimes and a brook's soft fall over smooth rocks. It is a good sound, very soothing to anyone who will hear it.

3. Her scent is more intensified, but holds the same fragrances of cloves, vanilla and jasmine, and possibly tulips in sunshine.

4. She was quite relaxed, not requiring any assistance from Jasper.

5. I asked how she was feeling. She remarked that her throat burned, and she likened the feeling to the pain she had experienced at the human age of thirty-nine years when she had suffered from a bout of strept throat. She was not ill, as she had been as a human, but this information will be most helpful to me in my human ministrations of future.

6. She repeatedly let me know she was ready to go, was quite thirsty, and understood our extra precautions considering her in her newborn status.

7. She does not think she has any special ability, however it is possible for them to manifest themselves at a later date. We will also discuss this further in the near future. She is not concerned whether she has an ability or not.

8. She was a little dismayed that her transformation took longer than the three days we had scheduled, but not unduly so.

9. She was pleased with her hunting outfit, but she did say she would have preferred the sturdiness of a running shoe. The flats provided were a little "too girlie" as she put it considering the terrain we were traveling over. Those feelings should change as she becomes more accustomed to the hunt.

10. She willingly and carefully held Jonathan's hand throughout our hunt, until the actual time of feeding. She had no problem maneuvering the initial drop from second floor, and river leap.

11. One minor incident occurred. She alerted to a human scent and was quite distressed when we took her away from it. We moved extra security to the rear of our formation and proceeded without further incident. She voiced concern for not following the human's scent for the hunt, but was swayed for the moment as we led her to believe she could try again tomorrow. It was of short duration, and, I believe, was only because it was her first hunt.

12. When a blood source was located, she watched for a very few minutes before bagging her own kill, followed by two more in rapid succession. She fell into a small creek, missing her third kill, laughed it off, and proceeded in kind. She also further cleaned up in the river before arriving home for full cleansing. She returned home in a very bloody, tattered shirt, but it was not destroyed in an obscene manner. Her jeans, though dirty, survived. Both shoes were present. They were wet from the river, but they will dry sufficiently for future use.

13. Once she was cleaned up and redressed, this time in dress and heels, she spent about an hour at play, repeated running up and down the entire staircase between first and third floors.

14. This clinician believes this newborn to have exhibited proper responses to stimuli and should continue to be a wholesome member of our kind.

Signed,

Carlisle Cullen, B.A., M.M., M.D., ., Ph.D.

Dated: July 21, 2010, 19:56 hrs.

**Part 30 – Happy Birthday!**

**Janine's POV**

It was finally over. That pain, that torture, all gone at last. And yet, I vaguely remembered having had some painful times in my other existence. They had been nothing compared to this. Perhaps because there was nothing that could relieve it this time. No medication would work. I just had to do it alone. And now it was finished.

I remembered Jonathan kissing my neck. The twinge of pain had been slight as his razor-sharp teeth had sliced into my throat just above my collar bone. He drank quickly. I was already light-headed when the burn started in my very core as a warm glow. I know I gasped and I think I moaned. I had expected it to be painful, but it was an exquisite feeling. Quite close to arousing. I barely heard Carlisle tell him it was enough. I was too far gone to hear any more. The burn was already quite intense by then—worse than the burning in my gut from my first, _and only_, straight shot of tequilla. I knew nothing could help it. I had endured pain as a human—several broken bones in my lifetime, illnesses with burning fevers, a couple minor surgeries, I had even passed a kidney stone once—all of this was nothing in comparison. This was _real_ pain. All I could do was endure it. I don't know if I spoke, cried, screamed—and I didn't care. It would all be over in a few days. I could handle it. After all, what was the worst that could happen? I would die. Wasn't that the plan anyway?

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms straight out in front of me, not because I was stiff and needed it, just because it seemed like the right thing to do. I saw I was wearing nail polish, a different color from the other day. I looked from side to side, noting I was lying flat on my back on Carlisle's examination table. He had set it up in the den. It was where I had originally laid down for this procedure. _Procedure? HA! _ Before my neck was bitten, before my blood was drained, before the venom streaked through my body, before the pain began. Before the new me was created. Before everything that was before could never be again.

I sat up swinging my legs over the side of the table. I had some little flat shoes on, so I kicked them off. My toe nails were polished with the same shade. It was so pretty. I stared at my toes. My toes were straight, the nails all even, the crooked things I had started with. I ran my fingers through my hair. It felt nice and soft—softer than before, and a little curlier. I liked that too. Then I noticed them out of the corner of my eye. I blinked, and then turned to look at them. They looked apprehensive even though they were trying to smile. _I hope it's not me that has caused this. I want my new friends to like me._

"Hello," I said, my voice was a combination of soft, melodic tones. "Oh, listen to that! My voice is beautiful." I giggled. That sounded so nice I began to laugh. I turned to face Jonathan. "Now, my sweet," I said, smiling wickedly, "I have demonstrated the difference between a giggle and a laugh." That was the ice breaker. The others had been holding their breath, waiting to see what I would do, and they all gave a collective sigh.

Carlisle stepped forward, as Emmett and Jasper each stepped behind me. "How do you feel, Janine?" he asked.

"I feel great," I said, smiling, and then hesitantly, "except for my throat. You said it would burn." I swallowed. "It does. This is worse than when I had strept throat."

"Do you remember that? You said you were middle-aged when you had strept. This is unusual to remember something like that so well from your human life."

"I don't know why I remember that. I was thirty-nine. I spent my birthday in bed. Maybe that's why I remember it. It just hurt so much and this feels like that. But I don't feel sick either. Just the burn."

"Then let's all go hunt." That was the best thing I could hear. I was very thirsty. I put my shoes back on and waited.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, but I was wondering. What day is today?"

"Today is Wednesday, July twenty-first."

"The twenty-first? Wait, that is wrong. I thought we had calculated the eighteenth?"

"We did, but your transformation took longer than usual. I'm sorry, I don't know why. We'll discuss it later. You need to feed." When I didn't get up right away, Carlisle than asked, "Is there something else?"

"No, I was just waiting for a closer escort. Aren't you all afraid of what I'll do?"

"We are concerned about you. And, yes, the boys will escort you closely, but you are so calm. I don't understand that either. Bella flipped off the table into a defense crouch, ready to attack, and you just wait calmly. All of this is most unusual."

"I'm just a calm person by nature, or I was." I turned my head coyly, and batted my eye lashes, in a flirting mode. "Maybe that is my special ability. My feathers just don't get ruffled very easily. Or, is Jasper working overtime?"

"No, I'm not doing anything at all." Jasper said.

"Do you really think you have a special ability?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything special, like Jasper does with his feelings casting, or Alice's visions. I can't read minds either. If I have one, fine, and if not, that's fine, too. Now, I'm really thirsty. Can we go, please?"

Jonathan came forward. "Will you take my hand, my dear? Carefully, please."

"Yes, I will take your hand, and I will try to be careful. Bella told me I would be very strong. Please remind me if I get too aggressive. I really don't mean to."

With that, we all filed out of the upstairs by way of the door in the glass wall. Edward scouted ahead to keep us out of the path of humans. Once I caught the scent and stopped. A low growl began deep in my chest.

"I want that!" I snarled, and started in that direction.

"No, Janine," said Jonathan. "You can't have that. We're not hunting that scent today."

"Okay, I guess I can wait until tomorrow for that one. Is there another one like it closer? Should I smell the wind from a different direction?"

"No, not like that one, but something that will do just as well. If it's too hard to concentrate, you can also stop breathing for awhile."

I sniffed the air again, still growling. After a few moments I was pulled away. I wanted to go back. It smelled so good. I was so thirsty. But I was still holding Jonathan's hand and Jasper took my other hand while Emmett fell back to be behind us. I noticed the pace was picked up just a bit. I felt a little better and stopped growling.

The running was fun—similar to my human dreams, only better. I wanted to go even faster. But they kept me surrounded. I was getting upset, I don't know why, and I started to growl again when we suddenly came upon a herd of elk. I watched a couple being taken down and then I took down a doe myself. It was a decent meal, but I was still thirsty. I claimed a second and a third within about ten minutes. I had missed one in between and ended up falling in a small creek. Not enough to clean off the blood—I was a mess—but really wet. After that everything stuck to me—leaves, small twigs, flower petals, pine needles. On the way home I went through the river to clean off.

Back at the house, I showered and dressed in another Alice-acceptable outfit, a dress and heels this time. My hunting outfit had been durable jeans and tee shirt. The shirt was shredded down the back and one sleeve was missing, but the jeans had lived to hunt with me another day.

As I dressed I looked at the new me in the mirror. I still looked like me, but younger, maybe forty-three or forty-four. I still had my salt and pepper hair, my platinum swoosh and cowlick. Alice had styled it nicely for me, until I fell in the creek. It looked so good, shiny, and so much softer than before, like when I was a younger human. My face was smooth and supple, no more bags under my eyes. My eyes were blood red. I had been told it would take a few months to change to the gold of everyone else. I looked like I was wearing purple eye shadow, and my lashes were long and lush. My body was a lot slimmer than I had ever been as a human. At least eighty pounds had melted off. Better than any diet I ever tried when human. But the best part was my legs. Strong, straight, slim ankles, these medium heels felt great, and no balance problems. And, after all that time in the woods, I still didn't have a runny nose. Allergies all gone! I'm so happy! I was very happy with the new me. I looked pretty good for my age. Oops. I forgot. Today was my birthday. My human birthday had been in January. Now I would have one in July. A much nicer birthstone. January has the garnet. Pretty, lots of colors but my favorite was blood red. But July's stone is the ruby. Gosh, guess I'll just have to buy all new birthday bling. I gazed in the mirror again. For the first time in my life, I had outer beauty. No, that was wrong. I never had outer beauty as a human, but as a vampire I was awesome. Yup, I was very happy. And back in heels. Yes!

I couldn't help it. It felt so good. I ran down the stairs, and back up again. I kept doing it until I figured I had better quit. I was starting to get some weird looks from Emmett and Jasper. And I heard someone snicker. I still needed to get used to everyone's different voice on this side of the world.

I sat on the sofa and Jonathan joined me. We could sit close together now with no worries at all. This was better than great. I remembered we used to talk on the phone for hours. This was even better because now we enjoy long conversations in person, touching, always touching. We went from room to room, activity to activity, always holding hands. It felt good. Secure.

This security thing was new to me. I liked someone making me feel secure. It was strange. I knew I was immortal. I knew I would soon learn how to take care of myself in any kind of fight. I wasn't trained to fight yet. I knew my newborn strength was a great asset, but at the same time, I knew I would need help against any other vampire not of this group. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to hurt anyone—another vampire, as if that were really possible in my mind, while at the same time I knew they couldn't take me because I was a newborn. It was confusing. Perhaps my train of thought would be different if I were male. I don't know.

I was willing to just accept the feeling as a good one. I would take secure. Perhaps this type of secure was just a couples thing. And I was now half of a couple. I had never felt this good, this happy, as a human couple, and I had loved Don as best I could. I had been pleased at the time with what I had, but this was so much more, so much deeper. I think this feeling is what truly epitomizes the saying that "two become one". I think the only way I could feel closer to this man would be for one of us to literally climb inside the skin of the other while it was still inhabited by the first—to actually be two that became one. Of course, we can't actually do that, but it feels wonderful to think of it as if we can.

We spent the evening hours laughing, joking, and playing games. I learned I was a natural strategist now. I lost the first game of chess and won the next four. I thought it strange because I had never played chess as a human, except on the phone with Jonathan. I had lost every one of those games.

**Part 31 – Here's to Special Places**

**Janine's POV**

We went upstairs a few hours later. We lay on the bed, spooning our bodies together, as Jonathan continued to court me, whispering a steady stream of sweet nothings in my ear. His whispers couldn't be any more quiet, and I could now tell it was Emmett snickering down the hall, sometimes making comments about the way Jonathan said certain things to me. Oh, that boy was going to get it! It was hard enough to lay here next to this man who had given me this wonderful new life. I wanted him—now. In more ways than one. This "spooning" was only the mildest form of foreplay. I knew we would, but I didn't want to do it here, now, with those ears listening down the hall. I wanted to have more privacy. I had always been that way when human. I always believed there was a time and a place to share these kinds of special moments. This moment was being tainted by somebody's big ears and rude snickers.

No, I wasn't a prude. I never had been. God knows, I became an adult during the sexual revolution of the 1970's. Free Love Reigns Supreme! That was a great motto back then. But this was today, here, now. It just wasn't the same. I wasn't the same.

Jonathan whispered softly in my ear, "I'm a bit too 'old school'. We'll find a quiet, private spot to, uh, discuss our options. We need to stay here for awhile, of course, but we'll find our own private space to enjoy."

"I agree, but I also want to have some fun with Emmett. Bella warned me about him. She had bested him at arm wrestling. I'm sure he won't do that with a newborn again. Too embarrassing. Do you want to play a little game with me?" Jonathan's brilliant smile and flashing eyes was answer enough. We started with some 'quiet' moaning, and some giggling, and took it up a notch to some very sloppy kissing. Jonathan hit the wall and a large hole appeared in the sheetrock. That got another moan out of me and more chuckles from him. Poor Esme. I guess she was always re-doing these rooms with this group living here. Next we rocked the bed a bit as we both got even noisier. The headboard paid the price, too. I bent it badly with the slightest pressure. I really didn't mean to do it. I made a mental note to replace it as soon as possible, or at least as soon as I was no longer wrecking the furniture. Luckily the glass door was open. Broken glass is no picnic to clean up.

He took my hand and gestured at the door, his face asking the unspoken question. I nodded and we silently dropped to the ground. We took off running, not stopping for several miles.

"How far away can we go tonight? I know I need a lot of help for a long time yet, but I love the run," I said. "We can go back and ask someone to come with us."

"We can go as far as we want. I heard Carlisle and Esme. They're only a mile behind—escorting, not chaperoning," he said. "Let's go, I know just the place. I found it on a hunting trip with Edward awhile back."

We ran on and on, still hand-in-hand. It was easier to ignore the scent trails we quickly crossed this time, with Jonathan always touching me. I focused on that touch rather than the scents I wanted to follow. I giggled, feeling so happy, so free. Running was wonderful. I never wanted to stop.

We had run in a large curve, originally heading south, then west, and now we finally traveled north, following a well-used hiking trail, high in the upper mountains above the Sol Duc Hot Springs. As we crested the small rise, my breath caught at the beauty before me. I stopped short, wanting to enjoy the view a while longer. Jonathan had anticipated my quick stop as this ridge had been his destination.

Below us, glistening silver in the moonlight was a small lake. From this angle, it was upside down, but there was no mistaking its shape—a heart. I let out the breath I was holding, and smiled widely. "This is so beautiful. Can we stay awhile?"

"This is the place I wanted to show you. Edward said he and Bella have a meadow for their special place. This little lake will be one of ours. The look on your face at first sight was priceless."

We moved a few feet to a large rock to sit on and cuddled together gazing at the sparkling water. The air was light and the breeze carried nighttime forest scents—some of animals, a campfire a long way off, and a meadow full of flowers. The end of July was a good time of year for meadows. The area had enough rainfall to keep them green and blooming for several months to come.

As always, when we were close together, a pattern that had developed while sharing phone calls on Pinky just a few weeks before, we talked. There was much to discuss, to share, to plan. We were always planning—how long we'd be sharing the Cullen's home, where we wanted to make our own home, where we would travel—everything that two people just beginning their lives together anywhere would plan. Some of our plans would be different from a human couple. We didn't require housing or vehicles, but they were pleasant to have. We wouldn't be creating children, but we would be enjoying a long existence full of adventures of all kinds.

We were constantly touching, hugging, caressing, kissing, as we talked. Eventually our talking stopped because there was no break in our kissing. We slowly—so agonizingly slow—removed our clothing, helping each other—I with his shirt buttons, he with my dress zipper—as we kissed and caressed, until we were naked under the stars. We made love until the blush of the rising sun peaked over the eastern horizon. We dressed quickly to begin our run back home.

Jonathan took a small box from his pocket. "I had planned on us visiting this lake. This was a most perfect time for us, so this is also a most perfect time to give you this." He held out the little Tiffany box to me. I looked at the box, and then at his handsome, smiling, face, already sparkling around the edge from the first faint rays of the sun. These same rays were also adding a gilt sheen to his silver hair. My breath caught again. His smile alone was more beautiful than that little box. Would I ever not be so taken with this man? I didn't think so—not when a simple look from him made me feel like a giddy teenager. Humans can feel shadow pain. I was feeling shadow heart thumps.

I pulled the ribbon untying the bow as he continued to hold the box. I took off the lid and peeked inside. Nestled there was a heart. I lifted the heart, a necklace, from the box, adding its sparkle to the quickly glowing hilltop. The heart was large, nearly two inches in each direction, made of pave rubies edged in diamonds set in platinum. Jonathan put it on me as I held my hair out of the way.

"This is more beautiful than the lake," I said. "Thank you."

"No," he smiled, "not the lake, but a reminder of our hearts. When you wear it, you will know I have truly given you my heart to keep forever. When I see it on you, I will remember you gave your heart to me, to join me in this existence." He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed for the first time as a couple—a mated couple. We ended the kiss smiling, as we turned southwest, hand-in-hand, heading home.

**Jonathan's POV**

I knew I was smiling like the cat that ate the canary, but I couldn't help it. Her eyes lit up even more when she saw the ruby heart. The lake was the perfect place to give it to her. It looks almost alive hanging around her neck. I waited a moment, watching it sparkle, almost feeling it begin to beat. My own heart had stopped beating over fifty-five years ago, more years than it had actually beaten in my chest. Sometimes I think I can feel it beat again when I look at her. I knew there was something about her the first time I saw her and not just as a meal on the hoof. Her blood had smelled most luscious, and it had tasted even better. But the conversations and cuddling we have enjoyed since her changing. How I have missed those things. I didn't realize how much until we were finally able to get really close. Annie and I had a good life, a special bond, a great love for each other, but this is even better than I had hoped. And this love, our love, _will_ go on forever.

* * *

We sauntered in the back door just after sun up at the house. Emmett was waiting for us. The jokes and innuendos started immediately. "Hey, did you two get too embarrassed last night? You left in a hurry. Did you take your clothes with you or dress before you left?"

I thought Janine was going to be upset, but she just calmly walked over to stand in front of him and gave him a hug. "Emmett, you can have all the fun you want, but first I need to say this," she began.

"Number One, please know that you're talking about two older folks here—we've seen it all, done it all, more as humans than you ever did."

"Number Two, even if I could still blush, you couldn't make me, because I had two older brothers who felt it was their civic duty to publicly embarrass their little sister _every way they could_."

"And, Number Three, we are two consenting adults. What we do, or don't do, is nobody's business but our own. Now, if you have any questions, please ask and we'll be happy to explain it to you."

Emmett was speechless. Esme was trying to keep a straight face and loosing that battle as well. Edward laughed loudly from his current place at the piano, the piece he had been playing forgotten. Jonathan and I, in turn, hugged Esme and Carlisle before going upstairs to our room. Esme smiled as she took in my new heart.

Emmett was still standing in the kitchen, a blank look on his face. Jasper went into the kitchen wearing a huge smile. "Pay up, pal," he said, his palm open, holding his hand before Emmett's face. "She got you good!"

**Part 32 – Prrrrrrrrr**

**Jonathan's POV **

It was hard to believe it was March already. The worst of the winter storms were over. Some parts of the country were already beginning to enter spring. The weather reports had been favorable for more than a week now with more clear skies on the horizon. At least the reports didn't hold any snow. It wouldn't bother us, but traveling by car is better without the snow. I slid the last suitcase in the trunk and shut the lid.

"If you ladies don't get a move on, we'll never leave," I said. Emmett was already by the front passenger door. He and Rose were coming with us. I needed to visit my home in Virginia and I wanted to take Janine to see the farm. She had matured immensely these last eight months, but I couldn't handle her all alone if she decided to take off. It's always safer traveling with a newborn in larger numbers.

At least she would blend with us better now. Her eyes were the liquid gold we all enjoyed. When she first noticed they had completely turned gold, she ran down the stairs, nearly shouting in her excitement. It had made me remember an event from my human time—my young daughter had just received her first bra, and she was running around our apartment flashing it to her brothers and me, shouting that she was finally grown up enough to need one. We had all laughed at her, causing her to blush, until she realized what she was doing. Janine had been the same, except for the blush.

We'd be able to make it in about thirty hours. We only needed to stop for gas. One of our benefits. We had all hunted together for the last two days and had packed last night. If all went well, we'd be back in a few weeks—just as soon as I could complete the paperwork. July Fourth at the latest. We had promised Esme.

Rose came flying down the porch steps. "Jonathan! Emmett! I can't find Janine. She's not in the house—I've checked everywhere. I turned around for just a second to grab one more little thing for my bag and she was gone. I didn't even hear her. Please tell me she's already out here with you."

"No," I said. "She didn't come out this way. She must have gone out the back door, maybe across the river. Emmett, call Edward. He's still at his cottage. Jasper, Alice, we need you!"

Esme ran out the door. "I was in the kitchen. I didn't see her go that way."

"Thanks, Esme, but you know she has snuck off before. She nearly had that hiker last week before I caught her. She claims she was only tracking him, but we don't track humans for the fun of it. She's really fast and I'm afraid I'm going to be too late one of these days."

"Don't worry, Jonathan," said Emmett as he snapped his phone shut. "We'll find her. Edward's already picked up her scent. You were right. She went over the river. Bella's on her way with Nessie, Esme. Jasper, Alice and I are ready to go."

"Thanks, Em. We all took off to the north, leaping the river quickly, picking up Edward's scent trail. We could also smell Janine's trail under his a minute later.

We had barely been gone two minutes when my cell rang. I kept running as I answered. The display said 'Edward'.

"She's still going north." "Be right there," I said. Within two minutes we were all stopped under a large pine. Edward was leaning against the base of the tree in a very casual pose. As we all arrived, he just smiled broadly and pointed up.

Janine was about fifty feet above the ground, sitting on a branch, swinging her legs back and forth. Before I could say anything, she giggled and called, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty . . ."

"What the . . . Janine, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, you'll scare him," she whispered. At that moment the cougar shrieked before leveling off to a deep growl.

Janine growled back and the cat began to purr, loudly. "See, I told you I wouldn't hurt you. I just want to play."

I called up to her softly. "Janine, please come down. We need to leave or we'll hit commuter traffic on I-5."

"Oh, Jonathan, just a couple minutes more. Come on, kitty. Come give Mama a love." The cat shrieked and purred again.

"Janine, now. Or I'll have to come up there. You're acting like a child."

"Well," she giggled," I am a child. I'm only a few months old."

"If you don't come down, Edward will come up and finish the cat."

"No, leave him be. I'll be down in a moment." She turned to face the cat. "Bye, kitty. You be good. I'll be back in a few weeks to play again." The cat growled deep in his chest and purred again. Janine stood up and jumped down, landing with a soft thud.

"Why did you let him go? How could you do that?"

"Because, I'm not thirsty, and I really wanted to play with him. I've always loved cats."

I was baffled. This woman-child was getting stranger everyday. Edward grinned and shook his head.

"Edward, Jasper, promise me you won't touch this cat while I'm gone, please?" Janine asked. Edward promised, but I could see he wasn't too happy about it. Cougar is his favorite and now one was sitting in a tree, practically in his back yard. That would be tough.

Alice put her arm around Janine and turned south, toward home. "Come on, Janine. Rose will be fuming. She was so worried that she had lost you. And now you'll need to change. She'd have a cow if you got pitch on _her_ clothes." With that, the girls sped off. We men followed a second behind them.

* * *

Emmett had promised to make up for our lost time, and he didn't fail. We had to drag the females away from each other. I had never witnessed so many hugs and kisses goodbye, even among humans. You would think we were never coming back, never going to email, never going to call. Janine rode the first leg beside me in the back seat. Excitement flowed off of her. She loved to travel. So long as she could enjoy a run soon after we arrived, she'd be happy. That woman could really run. Guess she was making up for her own type of lost time. Now, only twenty-eight hours and seventeen minutes later, we were pulling into the lane that leads to my, uh, our Virginia home.

We had been married on September ninth. It was novel, it was fun, and it was legal. That was all that mattered to the Cullens. Janine and I didn't care one way or the other. To our kind, mates are mates. Paperwork didn't matter. But it did to the Cullens. So, to keep everyone happy, yes, even Alice was okay with this choice, we had tied the knot.

The ceremony was short, the gathering was small, with only those of us in Forks, the Denali coven and Peter and Charlotte. It was good to see them again. Because of their friendship with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, I had learned to enjoy an alternative diet and met my new mate. Emmett got his ordination online. Alice planned the whole affair, to her delight, and Esme and Carlisle stood by us as witnesses. Eleazar walked Janine down the aisle. The wolves attended with their wives and girlfriends, and Charlie attended with Sue Clearwater. It was a great day and a wonderful party.

**Janine's POV**

Since we both had been married before, I opted for a street-length dress in winter white and a pale blue watered silk and pearl hair piece. Jonathan wore an Armani suit in Navy with a winter white shirt and pale blue tie. The flowers were a mixture in soft whites and pale blues.

The beautiful cake tasted nasty, but I know the wolves and humans enjoyed it very much. We dutifully ate our shared piece and then quickly needed a "human moment." I used to love cakes, but that was a different time. I wasn't too fond of blood then either, unless it was just some dark pink juices seeping from a succulent rare beef steak. As I said, it was a different time. Neither is better than the other in all ways, but I'm pretty happy with this time. I don't mind giving up cake in return. My benefits far outweigh my losses.

We spent the next week camping, sort of, near our lake. We were in a tent, in a very secluded area, where it would be difficult for humans to go, let alone camp. All for the sake of modesty. We felt it wouldn't be too nice for any hikers to stumble across our sparkling bare buns in broad daylight. They might get blinded. I had enjoyed beautiful, sparkling weather on my first visit to Forks in September, only one short year ago, and it was back again this year. We came out twice for hunting when our party showed up. They were giving us lots of space. Honeymooners need their space. Since we don't sleep, Jonathan didn't fear my taking off on him to chase humans. I had no interest in such things that week. We just stayed in our tent and enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company as was fitting.


End file.
